


Harry Potter Boys X Reader One-Shots!

by Ravenclaw_Ray



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Idiots in Love, Male-Female Friendship, Male-Female Relationship, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, harry potter fanfiction, harry potter x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Ray/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Ray
Summary: Hello! I originally posted these on Wattpad, but I also wanted to move them over to my AO3 account! I hope you enjoy my one-shots!If you enjoyed the story, please consider supporting me on Wattpad (@Ravenclaw_Ray) and voting, commenting, or sharing the One-Shot collection there!Thank you so much!
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Credence Barebone/Reader, Dean Thomas/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter & Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Jacob Kowalski/Reader, Marauders (Harry Potter)/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Newt Scamander/Reader, Percy Weasley/Reader, Reader/Other(s), Ron Weasley/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	1. Introduction and Request Page

Hello, and welcome to my one-shot book! I am excited to write one-shots for the characters of the Harry Potter Universe! Here is a key for those of who you have probably not seen an X Reader book before!

(Y/n)- your name  
(Mid/n)- middle name  
(N/n)- Nickname  
(A/P)- Animagus/Patronus  
(L/n)- last name  
(Friend/n)- friend's name  
(S/n)- sibling's name  
(M/n)- mom's name  
(F/n)- father's name  
(B/n)- Bully's name  
(Y/h)- Hogwarts House (out of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin)  
(f/c)- favorite color  
(e/c)- eye color  
(h/c)- hair color  
(h/l)- hair length  
(House/c)- House color  
(f/f)- favorite food  
(f/i)- favorite instrument  
(f/d)- favorite drink  
(f/fl)- favorite flower  
(f/t)- favorite thing  
(f/s)- favorite song

****************************

I do requests (X Reader Requests only, please!), and here is where the requests are located at. If you have a request, please comment on this page, and I will pull it up as soon as possible. If you don't like a request that someone made, please refrain from making any rude comments, to avoid any trouble on this book. Any rude comments about a request will be removed, and the user who made the rude comment will be asked to refrain from doing so.

**ANY REQUESTS MADE ON OTHER CHAPTERS OF THIS BOOK WILL NOT BE FULFILLED THE SOLE PURPOSE OF THIS PAGE IS TO CATALOG THE REQUESTS OF OTHER USERS.**

Again, this is only to avoid trouble.

Fandoms:  
Harry Potter (Obviously!)

EDIT DECEMBER 11, 2016- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

This one shot book is strictly for Harry Potter and other related titles made by J K Rowling that are related to Harry Potter and Rowling's Wizarding World.

EDIT DECEMBER 11 2016- The requests can be PG and up to PG 13 for certain themes.

No NSFW, smut, or incest content will be found or read in this book because there might be younger users on this site. Any NSFW, smut, or incest related comments will be deleted.

Thank you for understanding, and I hope that you enjoy the One-Shots!


	2. Amortentia Gone Wrong! || Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those Weasley Twins, meddling with people's affairs! (To be fair, Draco did deserve it at the beginning!)

⭐(Y/n)'s Point of View⭐

I'm (Y/n) (L/n), a Pureblood who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My godfather is the Potions Professor, Severus Snape. My parents both died during my second year at Hogwarts, so I now live with him. (It gets *PRETTY* awkward sometimes, believe me.)

I am a (Y/h) student that always travels with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, my best friends.

My Animagus and my Patronus is a (A/P). It is very uncommon for an Animagus or Patronus to resemble a (A/P).

I was currently talking to Hermione, Ron and Harry at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room about the Potions lesson we just had. Crabbe managed to set his robes on fire, and Montague turned into a slug after a drop of Crabbe's potion landed in his mouth. Malfoy's hair turned pink after his potion got on his hair, and Goyle's potion exploded in his face. Harry burst out laughing at the thought of it.

"Well, I got to go. See you at Hagrid's tomorrow!" I said, before walking away.

"Bye, (Y/n)!" they said, going in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"City of Stars~ Are you shining just for me?" I faintly sang out as I walked to Professor McGonagall's room for Transfiguration.

"Hey, it's that blood traitor, (L/n)!" a familiar voice rang out.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Just ignore them.." I said to myself and continued to walk off.

"Hey! (L/n)!" Malfoy yelled with annoyance in his tone. He walked towards me with his group.

"City of Stars~ There's so much that I can't see~" I continued, trying to ignore them.

"Don't you ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Draco shouted at me in an annoyed tone, as he moved at a brisk pace to catch up with me.

"Yeah you tell her, Draco!" Goyle laughed out.

"Who knows? I felt it from the first embrace~ I shared~ with you~" I sang out a bit louder as I continued to walk ahead.

"Sectumsempra!" Draco shouted with his wand out, aiming the curse at me. The curse hit my back, and caused me to fall in the cold ground.

"Ack!!!!" I cried in pain. Blood burst over my robes.

The Slytherins burst with laughter as they saw the agonizing pain I was in.

"Nice one, Drakie!" Pansy shrieked with laughter.

Draco then approached me, and grabbed the collar of my shirt. His grey eyes were glaring daggers at me as he wore his signature smirk.

"Agh!" I yelped when he grabbed me. Grey met (E/c) as he glared at me with his cold, heartless eyes, and his pale skin met my (S/t) skin when he grabbed me.

"Listen (L/n). You're not going to ignore me any longer. Got it?" Draco growled.

"Don't look him in the eye!" I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes shut.

"Dirty little blood traitor." Draco muttered as he threw me at the wall and turned to walk off. "A blood traitor in (Y/h). What a pathetic, shameful disgrace, am I right?" he said as his group all laughed.

As I fell giving off a small "Oh!", lying on the cold tiles, Professor McGonagall, along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran in.

"Malfoy! Goyle! Crabbe! Parkinson! My office! Now!" McGonagall yelled. She gasped as she saw me, crumpled in the ground, blood flowing on me like a crimson stream and flowering across the cold granite floor.

"See you soon, blood traitor." Crabbe hissed, while he, Goyle, Pansy, and Draco reluctantly moved towards the Professor's office.

"(Y/n)!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione yelled when they saw me. They looked aghast at my bloody form against the wall, my hair before (h/c) now stained with blood.

"What the bloody heck?!" Ron asked.

"Oh my Godric." Hermione whispered.

"Who did this?!" Harry roared.

"Potter! Granger! Weasley! Bring (L/n) to Madame Pomfrey's immediately! Get Severus- I mean Professor Snape as soon as possible!" McGonagall said, as the trio nodded.

"It's going to be all right.. I hope.." Harry said, picking me up with help from Ron before I blacked out.

⚡Time Skip to the Hospital Wing⚡

"(Y/n)!"

"(N/n)!"

"Miss (L/n)!"

I heard four familiar voices calling my name.

"W-where am I? How did I get here?" I asked, when I opened my eyes.

"Miss (L/n), it seems that you got into a fight with some of my students." Snape said.

"A-are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall heard you scream and heard Malfoy and his group laugh, and she ran over to see what's wrong!" Ron said.

"You were severely injured, and Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger brought you here, because of Professor McGonagall." Snape said, acknowledging my friends.

"Thanks guys.." I said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, pulling them in a group hug.

"Really? In front of Snape?" Ron whispered to me.

"I don't care. It's hug time!" I whispered back to him while smiling.

When I finally released them, Harry elbowed me lightly while grinning.

"Professor McGonagall was really worried too. So were Fred and George, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Cho..." Hermione said.

"You were out for a month!" Ron exclaimed.

"A MONTH?! What about my assignments? Oh Godric I failed them all!" I screeched jumping up a bit.

"Weasley!" Snape reprimanded Ron.

"No. Just a week." Hermione said, elbowing Ron hard.

"Oh, thank Godric!" I sighed.

"Oi! Hermione!" Ron whined while rubbing his elbow.

"We came to visit you every day." Harry said.

"How did this happen from your perspective, Miss (L/n)?" Snape asked me.

"W-well.. I was walking to the (Y/h) Common Room, definitely not singing to myself.. Heh. When Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle came up to me and started to insult me. I tried to ignore them, and then.. He used Sectumsempra on me.." I said.

"Who used Sectumsempra on you, Miss (L/n)?" Snape asked me, astonished that anyone knew a powerful spell like that.

"D-Draco Malfoy.." I muttered.

"Malfoy! That little GIT! I swear I'll-!" Ron began, cracking his knuckles.

"Ron! Not in front of Malfoy's Head of House!" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Ron! Listen to Hermione! Besides, I want to do it!" Harry said, getting his wand out.

"I advise you both listen to Miss Granger, Potter, Weasley." Snape said.

"Wait, Professor, why did Professor McGonagall tell us to take you here?" Harry asked.

"Well, Potter, I have to see my student, don't I?" Snape snapped with annoyance in his tone.

"(N/n)?" Ron asked me.

"Weasley.. I advise that you do not finish that statement." Snape said, warning Ron while glaring at him.

"It's okay, really, Professor." I said.

"Very well." Snape sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"Well.. I'm Professor Snape's godchild." I said.

"What?!" the trio gasped, dumbfounded by my revelation.

"Professor Snape was a really good friend of my parents.. Before they died." I said.

"Well, it does make sense. Considering you ace all the Potions tests that Professor Snape gives us." Hermione stated, looking at Snape, who looked dumbfounded.

"No, I just study really hard." I said.

"Anyway, back to the topic, when you are done recovering, you need to go to Professor McGonagall's office, where you and Mr. Malfoy will sort this all out with her." Snape said.

"May I please bring Harry, Hermione, and Ron with me?" I asked Snape with a hopeful look on my eyes.

"Yes, you can bring the three with you. Minerva thought you might ask that, considering you travel with them and are good friends. See me immediately after you talk to Professor McGonagall to inform me of what happened. And we got to talk about those nicknames your friends gave you." Snape said before walking off.

"Yes, Professor." I said wearily before standing up. I stumbled a bit, and Hermione caught me.

"Thanks, 'Mione.." I whispered, as she nodded. I then walked out of the Hospital Wing to McGonagall's office with the trio.

⚡Time Skip to After the Meeting (and the Talk with Snape) at the Black Lake⚡

"Now, I say we get some revenge on Malfoy. What do you guys think?" Harry said to Ron, me, and Hermione, who started smiling.

"I think we should get Fred and George to help us." Ron said.

"Yeah! Or we could Transfigure him!" Hermione said.

"Ooh! Good one, 'Mione! You too, Ron!" Harry said gleefully.

"Who should we Transfigure him as?" Harry asked while grinning.

"How about.... Ooh! I got it! Newt Scamander!" Hermione said, holding a sketch of Newt Scamander out for them to see.

"Nah.. It would be way too obvious. But nice sketch, though. I never knew you were an artist, Hermione! How about.." Ron began.

"Ron, we are not going to Transfigure Malfoy as Scabbers or Trevor." Hermione interrupted Ron.

"Er... Guys.." I muttered. I was starting to get a bit nervous.

"I wasn't going to say that. C'mon over here, guys." Ron said, beckoning us over. We walked over to Ron.

"Oh Godric, what is he planning? It's probably something bad.." I thought to myself.

"Well, Ron? What is it?" Harry asked.

"We'll Transfigure him into You-Know-Who!" Ron said with a mischievous smile.

"Um.. Isn't that a bit too harsh?" I asked nervously, my eyes darting from one side of the lake to another. I had a major fear of Voldemort, because I saw his scarlet slits, beady pupils, pale white snake-like face, and slits he calls a nose after he resurrected with Harry's blood two years ago and attempted to raid the Ministry last year. He killed my parents and it still freaked me out to think of him.

"Well.. He DID use a curse that almost killed you.." Harry began.

"And he called you a dirty little blood traitor." Hermione intervened.

"Plus, he's a prat. Worse than Percy!" Ron stated.

"All right, all right! Fine. I get your point." I said, holding on to myself.

"Let's do it then." Ron said, as His eyes were gleaming with mischief.

⚡Time Skip to the Gryffindor Common Room⭐

"So let me make this clear. You, Lee and George invented a potion that makes you turn into anything the brewer wants you to turn into?" I asked Fred, who was sniggering with Lee and George, who was holding a vial of what appeared to be a potion that shifted into a turquoise-magenta gradient.

"Yes! And, if you don't believe me, I'll test it!" Fred said, swallowing a drop of the potion. He instantly turned into Snape and made an impression of him teaching a lesson in Potions. It figures.

"Class, you will now be amazed at Lee Jordan and Fred and George Weasley's awesome skills at making potions." Fred said as Snape.

Ron, George, Lee and Harry were rolling on the ground, roaring with laughter, while Hermione was clutching herself while trying to control her laughter. I was banging my head on the table because it was so funny.  
After what felt like hours of laughter, we all finally stopped.

"Um.. (Y/n)'s godfather wouldn't use the word "awesome" but it is really funny." Hermione said, finally getting her face straight.

"Wait. Snape's your GODFATHER?!" Fred, George and Lee asked me.

"Yep!" I said, popping the p in my response.

"I'm dead! My life is a lie!!" Lee screeched.

"Go your dorm. Do your homework. No Quidditch for a month." Fred said, obviously taking advantage of this new information while pointing towards the girl's dormitory room.

"Fiiiiiine. Also, I can't because I already finished it." I said, dramatically walking to the girl's dorm mockingly.

"Give me your broom." Fred said, trying desperately to keep up the charade.  
"Oh, try me pal." I smirked.

"You're grounded!" Fred said, before transforming back to his usual self.

"Nope, because you're not my parent or legal guardian!" I said to Fred gleefully, as Fred stuck his tongue out at me.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to need you to distract Malfoy so we can slip the potion in his drink." George acknowledged Harry. "Do anything you can that would distract Malfoy, even if it means Transfiguring him or beating him up!"

"Will do." Harry said while smirking.

"Blimey, Harry, you're smirking like Malfoy!" I said while shuddering.

"Eww!! (F/i)!!! Don't compare him to Malfoy!" Ron said while gagging.

"Yes, please don't." Fred said.

"Oi! Can I help too?" Ron asked George.

"You can help Harry distract Malfoy!" George replied to Ron.

"Yes!" Ron shouted as he punched the air in delight.

"Right. After you two distract Malfoy," Fred said, gesturing to Harry and Ron, "George, Lee and I will slip this potion in his drink," he said while waving a bottle of an odd blue-grey liquid, which caught my eye.

"Wait a minute.." I thought, "The potion in that vial is different then the potion that Fred took a second ago... Then again, it might be a different form of that said potion... But still, should I trust it?"

I looked at him warily as he continued.

"....which we happen to know that he'll be drinking pumpkin juice thanks to Pansy ahem Pug-Face ahem Parkinson, causing him to turn into Voldemort!"

Hermione shuddered as he said his name, and I flinched, causing my books to fall on the carpet.

"Oh, s-sorry... I said, picking up the books with Hermione, "Thanks, 'Mione."

"It's all right, (Y/n)! No worries!" Hermione replied while beaming.

"Any questions?" Fred asked as I raised my hand. "Good Lord, (Y/n), we're not teaching a lesson, just say it!" he laughed. George and Lee started sniggering shortly after.

"Sorry... A-about that, when exactly are we going to pull this off?" I asked him.

"Well I'm glad you asked!" George said before approaching me and grabbing my shoulders. "We're doing it now!"

⚡Time Skip to the Entrance Hall⚡

⭐Narrative Point Of View⭐

As (Y/n), Ron, Harry, and Hermione entered the Great Hall with enthusiasm, they stumbled across Malfoy. Harry and Ron looked to each other, nodded, and approached Malfoy.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"Oh great, Potty and the Weasel. What do you want?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry punched him across the face, and Ron kicked him in the stomach, causing Malfoy to stumble back.

"You got some nerve attacking her, you little git!" Ron roared.

"Weasley, what the hell are you talking about?!" Malfoy sneered.

"Don't play dumb!" Harry shouted, about to punch Malfoy again. (Y/n) intervened and stood in his way.

"Harry, Ron, stop! I-it's not worth it!" she said to him, before winking. Harry nodded, and Ron winked back, obviously understanding.

"Smart move, (L/n)." Malfoy sneered.

"Shove off! You're lucky (Y/n) was here, Malfoy." Ron said, before walking away with (Y/n) and Harry. They walked toward the Gryffindor table, where they met Hermione, Lee, Fred, and George.

"So Lee, Fred and George got the potion in Malfoy's pumpkin juice. You distracted him long enough.." Hermione said, looking at the steak-and-kidney pudding on her plate.

"Yeah.. I guess." (Y/n) said, looking at the (f/f) on her plate, and taking a sip of (f/d). Seconds after she did so, there was a blood-curdling shriek, worse than a mandrake's coming from the Slytherin table. (Y/n), Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George, and Lee turned round see what caused it.

"What in Merlin's beard?" (Y/n) asked.

"I guess we're going to find out if our potion worked or not, boys." George said to Fred and Lee while smirking.

"I'd reckon." Fred said while grinning.

"I agree entirely!" Lee said.

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was going through a horrible, agonizing Transfiguration. His pale platinum-blonde hair was retreating back to his scalp, while his nose was shrinking until it resembled two slits. His skin, once a very pale pink was becoming whiter than a skull, and his eyes once round and grey were becoming scarlet slits with beady, black pupils. His form became bony and tall, and his fingers became long as if they were pale spiders. The whole Great Hall screamed in fear at his form, and Draco roared in anger, which made the situation even worse.

"What happened to my Dracie?!" Pansy shrieked, running away.

"Malfoy! Stay where you are!" McGonagall yelled with her wand out. "How the bloody hell did this happen?"

Professor Flitwick, Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and McGonagall tried to Transfigure him back to normal without success. Seeing that it failed, they tried using a mandrake solution to fix it, but the solution did nothing.

"If we cannot break this effect by using Transfiguration or a mandrake solution, a very powerful potion must have been brewed." Dumbledore said. "But who could've brewed such a powerful potion?"

"I think I know who.." Draco snarled, turning to look at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and (Y/n). He approached them as he saw (Y/n) shuddering in fear.

"Harry, c-c-can I b-borrow your Invisibility C-Cloak?" (Y/n) stuttered quietly to Harry.

"Um.. Sure, why?" Harry replied, then looked at Draco. "Oh... Yeah."

(Y/n) mouthed out "Thank you" to Harry, who in turn mouthed out "No problem" back to her.

"What- did- you- do- to- me?" Draco growled, as he approached them.

"Nothing." Harry replied cooly.

"Honestly, not a thing." an unanxious Hermione said.

"Same." Ron said.

"Go shove off, Malfoy!" Fred shouted.

"AHHHHHH!! HOLY-" (Y/n) screamed before she was cut off.

Draco then grasped (Y/n) and grabbed the collar of her shirt. (Y/n) struggled as she looked at Draco's hideous form fearfully, the color from her (s/t) face draining away and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What did you do to me, (L/n)?" Draco growled at her.

"EEEEEEEK!" (Y/n) shrieked as she pushed Draco's shriveled appearance away from her and ran for her life far away from Draco in the depths of Hogwarts.

"Malfoy! That was unnecessary! Fifty points from Slytherin!" McGonagall yelled at him.

"We should most likely go find her." Hermione said, getting up along with Ron.

"Yeah, I agree." Harry muttered, walking to Hermione and Ron.

⭐(Y/n)'s Point of View⭐

I ran as fast as I could to the Gryffindor Common Room. I could hear footsteps approaching me, and I needed to hide quickly.

"Password, Miss (L/n)?" The Fat Lady asked me.

"Mimbulus Nimbletonia!" I gasped as the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. I quickly stepped inside the Gryffindor Common Room and found Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Hearing the footsteps approach me, I threw it on and hid under a table.

As the footsteps became louder, I heard Hermione, Ron, and Harry's voices.

"(Y/n)!" Hermione called.

"Where are you, (Y/n)?" Harry shouted.

"C'mon, (N/n)!" Ron said.

Knowing that they wouldn't find me, Harry took out the Marauder's Map made by his father, his godfather, Wormtail, and Professor Lupin, and walked directly in front of me.

"There you are!" Harry exclaimed as I took off the Invisibility Cloak and handed it to him.

"Why did you run from Malfoy like that?" Ron asked me.

"Well, he looked like Voldemort." I replied, as Hermione flinched, "We all know that he took Harry's blood to resurrect himself two years ago, and killed my parents, so that's why I have a major fear of him."

"Aw, (N/n).. You should've told us.. We wouldn't have made Malfoy look like Voldemort we knew.." Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione hugged me tightly.

"Well... We wouldn't. I'm not sure about Fred, George, or Lee." Ron said as everyone nodded.

"Anyway.. McGonagall's coming with Snape to find you and ask you about it, so you'll have to explain everything about that.." Ron said.

Immediately following Ron said, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, while McGonagall and Snape stepped in, along with Draco, who immediately tried to grab me.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I punched him. He staggered back a bit, and tried to lunge for me again, and I jabbed my hand in my robe pocket as I took out my wand.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape yelled, as he took Draco's arm and held him back.

"SHE DID THIS TO ME, PROFESSOR, SO I'M JUST MERELY GIVING HER JUSTICE!!" Draco roared.

"She didn't do it!" Harry yelled at Draco as I kept a large distance away from Draco.

"Yeah! She was with us the whole time!" Ron yelled.

"SHE DID THIS TO ME, AND I AM POSITIVELY SURE OF IT!!" Draco screeched.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, I know the exact person or should I say people who would do that to you." McGonagall said, while straightening her glasses.

"Exactly! (Y/n) and her Dream Team!" Draco snarled while pointing at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I.

"No, I am talking about Lee Jordan, along with Fred and George Weasley, who have a knack for making things for laughs, like that potion." McGonagall said.

"I know that (Y/n) would not make that potion, because there must have been some ingredients from my store in there, and she is not foolish enough to go in my stores." Snape said with a bored expression and tone.

"See Malfoy? She has an alibi!" Hermione said while crossing her arms.

"I-I uhhhhh.." Draco stuttered, astonished.

"What the hell, Malfoy! First you curse her, causing her to black out for a week, then you pin her to a wall and keep trying to kill her! What did SHE ever do to YOU?!" Ron roared at him. "You damn asshole!"

"And how is she a blood-traitor, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

As everyone was arguing, Fred and George came behind me, and tapped my shoulder.

"(Y/n), we need to uh.. Well, see you for a second, do you mind?" Fred and George asked. Lee followed up behind.

"Er.. S-sure.." I said, walking with them. As we were about to walk out of the room, Malfoy shouted "Oi, Weasleys!", which caught everyone's attention.

"Not so fast, Weasleys!" McGonagall said as the Weasley twins cursed under their breaths, "Here, now." she said, pointing in front of her.

The twins sighed and they reluctantly moved towards McGonagall, Snape, and Malfoy along with me.

"You two will tell us exactly what was in that potion immediately, or we will write to your mother." McGonagall bellowed angrily. "Jordan, you will be forbidden to commentate in another Quidditch game if you don't confess."

The thought of Molly Weasley sending a Howler to them and Lee not being able to commentate must've frightened them, so the twins with Lee immediately confessed.

"Well, our patented Draught of Distress is made with Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world, and a bit of boggart smoke to provide a rather funny result. The potion is so powerful, it cannot be effected by a mandrake antidote or Transfiguration. The boggart smoke makes the drinker turn into the worst fear of their soul mate, which is whom the drinker's Amortentia smelled like. The effects do not stop with other forms of magic, and it is made so that only the person who the drinker's Amortentia smelled like can reverse the effects and return the drinker to normal." George said rapidly, as if he was a speaker for a Muggle product advertisement on a Muggle television.

"So what does Draco's Amortentia smell like? We need to know so we can bring the poor soul to fix him." Hermione asked.

"Godric.. You're kidding me, right?" Draco muttered, as Fred and George shook their heads while laughing. "Very well, it smells like (f/fl), citrus, and mint." he said.

"Okay.. Does anyone smell like that?" Ron asked.

"Try (Y/n)." the twins said while grinning mischievously.

"Oh no." I squeaked.

"Okay.." Ron said as he bent down smelled me. "So far I smell mint..... A bit of citrus..... Hold on.. Is it?? Oh my Godric, it is! (F/fl)!" he said as he stood straight up again. "I-it's (Y/n)!"

"WHAT?" everyone in the room including me yelled.

"B-but Draco's a git to me.. Why would he like me?" I asked softly.

"Malfoy, if you love (Y/n), then why do you act so rude to her and curse her whenever you see fit?" Hermione asked as everyone grew silent. Draco looked solemn for a moment, and spoke up.

"I-I thought that if boys were mean to a girl, it showed that they loved her. I never knew it was that severe," Draco said looking at me, "I love (Y/n), and I don't want to hurt her.. Well, anymore that I have, that is, and I'm sorry."

"Damnit, you're a tsundere." Hermione muttered as Draco glared at her. "Sorry, not sorry, it's a Muggle thing, so deal with it."

Professor McGonagall, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Lee and Hermione, and I had all our mouths gaping open in utter disbelief and shock. Draco Malfoy had apologized.

"That was absolutely beautiful rubbish. Beautifully put, but rubbish." Ron said before going up to Draco. "Harm our (Y/n) and you'll wish the dementors'll come for you." he threatened him with his wand out.

"Weasley, I just said I don't want to hurt her. Why would I do the exact thing that I said I wound't do?" Draco said.  
"I don't know, but that sure didn't stop you the last couple of times." Harry snapped sarcastically.

"Well, now that that's settled, it seems that Miss (L/n) has to fix Mr. Malfoy. As for the Weasleys and Mr. Jordan, seventy-five points from Gryffindor will be taken for irresponsibility, causing chaos with a boggart who wouldn't away ahem, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said, acknowledging Malfoy, "and for causing chaos in the Great Hall." finished.

"Well.. H-Harry, can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak again?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not." Harry shrugged, handing me the cloak.

"Thanks. N-now I have to fix this.." I said, putting the cloak over Draco and I.

"W-well h-h-here g-goes n-n-nothing.." I squeaked, leaning in to kiss him.

"(L-L/n).." Draco stuttered. He automatically moved in, and grasped my cheek. His hair started to sprout, his form became only a bit taller than mine, and his eyes became soft and round. His irises became grey and his skin reverted from its previously white and pale look to a pale pink. The slits he called a nose grew back into his normal nose and I was a blushing mess.

"So this means.." he began.

"..people are now shipping you two!!" Lee announced as he took the cloak off with Fred and George, who were sniggering their butts off. "Congratulations! (Y/n) X Draco has sailed!"

"I guess.." I said while blushing. He pinned me on a wall, and I gasped.

"You're mine now, (L/n). No exceptions ever." Draco growled as he kissed me firmly. His tongue darted into my mouth, and I submitted to it, unable to fight back. Hermione was smirking, and Ron and Harry were glaring at Malfoy, before Snape coughed loudly.

"I suggest you take that to a dormitory, Mr. Malfoy, Miss (L/n)." Snape drawled as Draco continued to snog me. Shortly after, he, along with McGonagall stepped out of the common room.

"P-Professor!" I stammered as I became flustered. Draco shrugged it off and crashed his lips onto mine again, before everyone started wolf whistling. Afterward, everyone, including Draco sat on the couch snickering about what happened, as I chased the Twins around the Common Room, ready to get even with them.

All was well.


	3. Sluggish || Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) really doesn't like slugs. Too bad for Malfoy, then.

"Draco, where are you?" (Y/n) called out to find her boyfriend. He had been missing for about thirty minutes, and he said he'll be back in ten. "Pansy, have you seen him?" she asked her best friend.

"Sorry, (N/n), I haven't seen him. Millicent hasn't either. I think that he, Vincent, and Greg went off somewhere." Pansy said while Millicent shrugged. Even though (Y/n) was Draco's girlfriend, and Pansy and Millicent wanted to be his mate, they were all best friends. Whenever Harry Potter or his friends would come around, she would keep the peace between all of them, even Ron and Hermione, when Malfoy called them blood traitors and Mudbloods. (Y/n) would do so by nudging them whenever they said an insult to each other, or giving both sides a large and rather wordy lecture about how they should be nice to each other, despite House or blood status. It would be sort of odd for (Y/n). She was "the only nice Slytherin out of sheer will, not because she was told to be" to all the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students. While the Slytherin House was known for being a House full of evil, cunning Dark wizards, she was the only one that seemed to be able to keep the peace between the other Houses and Slytherin.

There was a loud bang in the next compartment which caused the three girls' heads to turn in that direction. There were multicolored lights flashing for a minute, and words being yelled, and it all suddenly stopped.

"Do you think that Draco had something to do with it, (N/n)?" Millicent asked (Y/n). (Y/n) raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms, like she usually did when she was thinking.

"I think so. If he got into a row with Harry again, I swear I'm going to get so mad at him." (Y/n) said, going to the door to check on the next compartment.

"Yeah, he was telling us that Potter got his dad thrown in Azkaban and that he was going to get revenge on Potter. Maybe he got into a fight with Harry." Pansy said. Millicent glared at Pansy as she immediately put her hands over her mouth. "And oh, dragon dung, I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

"He did, did he? Very well, I'll go see what's up with that." (Y/n) said, straining a smile. She just hated it when Draco would tell her friends that he was going to get vengeance on Harry or someone without her knowing. 'Violence is never the answer unless you're dealing with You-Know-Who, your annoying sibling, a criminal, a psychopath, or a Death Eater' was her moral, and apparently, Draco wasn't going by it. She briskly walked into the next compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

"Draco, are you in here?" she asked as she opened the door to the compartment. In the compartment, she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, and three giant slugs squeezed into Slytherin House uniforms.

"AHHHHHHH!" (Y/n) screamed, terrified at the slugs. The slugs came up to her as she backed away.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hannah shouted as she lifted two of the slugs into the air, and hoisted them onto a luggage bar. The two slugs oozed and squirmed above them all, and (Y/n) was petrified in fear. The one slug that Hannah didn't hoist on the luggage bar seemed to have a fondness for (Y/n), as it moved closer to her when she moved away. Harry stood in the way of the slug as (Y/n) sat in the corner that was the farthest distance away from it.

"Oi, leave her alone! She doesn't want to go near you, so stop, you bloody git!" Harry yelled at the slug. (Y/n) looked closer at the badge that the slug was wearing and saw a shining Prefect badge on it, and was wearing Slytherin House robes.

"Guys, you didn't happen to hex Draco, did you?" (Y/n) asked, whimpering as she asked. The nine teens looked at each other before giving very guilty looks to each other.

"Uhhhhhhhhh. No?" the nine teens said at once, hoping that the slightest possibility that (Y/n) would believe them would occur.

"Guys, tell me what happened, please." (Y/n) sighed, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Well, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle tried to hex me for landing his father in prison, so we hexed him for trying to hex me," Harry explained quickly, scratching his neck. The others nodded, and a Ravenclaw spoke up.

"Yeah, we saw everything!" Terry Boot exclaimed, standing up in the process. "Harry was coming from the toilets, when Crabbe, Malfoy, and Goyle ambushed him, so we helped him out."

(Y/n) sighed before looking up at the teens.

"What did I tell you guys?! Violence is never the answer unless you're dealing with an annoying part of a sibling, a criminal, a psychopath, Voldemort, or a Death Eater! You all need to stop being immature and trying to hex each other! It's not right, with Voldemort rising and getting his old mates back together, he'll be powerful, and we'll need to band together and stop him! We have to stay strong and determined to vanquish the foe that we have in order to restore peace and tranquility in the Wizarding World!" (Y/n) said, standing and giving her short, bold, and audacious excerpt of a speech about being allies. Hannah, Hermione, Terry, Justin, and Ernie clapped, while Ron whistled. (Y/n) smiled at the feedback as Hermione came up to her.

"Wow, (N/n). That speech, well, an excerpt of one was really persuasive! You can really compel an audience!" Hermione said, patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, 'Mione!" (Y/n) said, beaming at the positive feedback. "Maybe that's why I was put in Slytherin!" She laughed, as Anthony snickered along with her. She bowed to everyone's amusement and giggled. Malfoy came up to her, and she shrieked, going back to the secluded corner.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, not having this nope, nope, nope.." (Y/n) said, shaking in the corner.

"Er... (N/n), why are you terrified of Malfoy? He's just a slug." Justin asked her, furrowing his eyebrows.

"T-That's t-the p-p-point!" (Y/n) stuttered. "I-I'm afraid of s-slugs.." Malfoy glanced at her, before (Y/n) shrieked, holding herself tightly.

"But they're so harmless!" Susan said. "Why would you be afraid of them?" (Y/n) noticed that some ooze got on her hand, and she screamed, trying to wipe as much as possible on her handkerchief.

"Clearly, you don't live with (S/n)." (Y/n) sighed. "Only Draco, Pansy, and Millicent know this, but I'll tell you." She relented. Everyone muttered and whispered to each other before she explained everything.

"When I was about five years old, (S/n) tripped me when I was running to show my mum a drawing that I made. When I tripped, I fell on (his/her) toy wand, and it snapped in half. I showed my mum the drawing, and she told me to get to bed, and I obeyed."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Ron said before Hermione smacked him and said "Ronald!" Ron winced as (Y/n) continued.

"The next morning, I woke up not feeling right. I looked through my mirror to see that I had turned into a giant slug, and (S/n) came into my room and said, 'Feeling a bit off, (Y/n)?' and left the room cackling, holding a vial of a bogey colored potion. I was terrified, and I stayed in my room all day until my mum found that something was wrong and checked on me. When she saw the giant slug that was me, she panicked and Untransfigured me from a slug, and told me to tell her what happened. I told her that I accidentally broke (S/n)'s old toy wand, and I woke up like a slug, and it didn't take more than a second to figure out what happened."

"Oh, my Godric.." Hannah and Susan muttered as Hermione patted (Y/n)'s back.

"Since then, I have been so freaked out whenever I see a slug and I try to get as far away from it as possible."

Everyone gawked at (Y/n)'s whole story and patted her on the back like Hermione did.

"Oh my Godric, that sounded terrible!" Hannah squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands. "(S/n) sounds like such a jerk!"

"Sorry, (N/n). We didn't know.." Susan sadly mumbled, before hugging her.

"It-It's okay, guys. Just promise me that you won't hex each other anymore, well, if it involves Transfiguration." (Y/n) mumbled, before everyone glanced at each other and nodded.

"So, we should Untransfigure Malfoy now," Ron said, scratching the back of his neck. The rest of the people in the compartment nodded in agreement.

"Well then, _Slugesium Finiteus!_ " Justin yelled, taking out his wand, and using the countercharm for the hex.

A light-green flash of light appeared from Justin's wand, and it surrounded the slug's body. Its body changed to look human-like, the skin became a pale pink, platinum blonde hair sprouted from the humanoid's skull, and the antennae with the eyes shrunk down to the eye sockets, and the eyes turned a light grey. After the Transfiguration, there stood Draco Malfoy, covered in ooze, blushing a brilliant pink and looking aghast at (Y/n).

"D-Draco..." (Y/n) softly whispered, as Draco ran up to her. She stood frozen as if she was petrified, and Draco embraced her.

"(Y/n), oh my Godric, I am so, so sorry that you had to see me like that! I know of your fear of slugs and hated it when I looked like that!" Draco said, holding onto (Y/n) tightly.

"Draco, it's okay, but you, Greg, and Vincent shouldn't be trying to attack or threaten anyone! It goes against my motto! Violence is not the answer unless dealing with an annoying part of a sibling, a criminal, a psychopath, Voldemort, or a Death Eater!" (Y/n) whispered, quietly fussing over Draco.

"I love you, love," Draco said, kissing (Y/n) in the process. He gently caressed her cheek, as (Y/n) smiled into the kiss. The girls squealed and the guys gagged as they did this.

"I-I love you too, Draco.." (Y/n) said softly, melting into the kiss. Hannah and Susan whooped, and Harry gave Draco a look that said "If you must.", nodding his head as Draco kissed her. A flash of light shone, as someone took a picture of the kiss. (Y/n) and Draco broke apart, and looked at the cause of the flash of light, to see Pansy and Millicent smirking.

"Thought we heard some Draco and (Y/n) action in here," Pansy said as she and Millicent entered the compartment with a camera.

"P-Pansy!!" (Y/n) shrieked, stuttering and blushing. Draco glared at the two girls, who rolled their eyes and smirked even more.

"This is so going in the scrapbook." Millicent laughed. "Scrapbook-ortunity!" She took the picture of Draco and (Y/n) kissing and put it in a scrapbook, as (Y/n) darted out of Draco's arms to chase her.

"I SWEAR TO GODRIC HIMSELF, MILLICENT!" (Y/n) screamed, as Millicent shrieked, while Pansy was laughing her heart out.

After ten minutes of chasing Millicent around, (Y/n) gave a victorious laugh as she held the scrapbook in her hand. She dropped to the floor in exhaustion, and Terry, Anthony, and Draco stood above her.

"Are you okay, (N/n)?" Terry asked as he and Anthony supported her, and brought her into Draco's arms.

" Yeah. I'm fine..." (Y/n) muttered while yawning. "I'm just getting a bit sluggish, you know?"

"Oh my wizard god no, (Y/n)!" Harry groaned as everyone else facepalmed themselves as she told the pun.

"That was a bad pun, (Y/n). No. Just absolutely bad. Bad girl!" Draco laughed while scolding her. (Y/n) drooped into his arms, and Draco sighed, kissing her forehead while clinging on to her.

"Love ya, Dray~." She whispered before sleeping.

"Love you, too, (N/n)." Draco sang in her ear while holding her.

"Wow, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince has a heart. Who would've guessed?" Ron snorted.

_"Shut up, Weasley!"_


	4. I'm Here for You || Credence Barebone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two work together to overcome the pain in their lives.

You were another one of Percival Graves' "special children" along with a pale-skinned man with short, deep brown-black hair. He was often called a freak, but you were attracted to him. He wasn't a freak to you but was a brilliant, handsome man. You talked to him often and were appalled at what Mary Lou, his caretaker did to him. Beating him every day is totally unacceptable in your opinion and every sane person's opinions.

He would usually come, when you talked to him, with his hand bleeding, and scarred. Your face fell when you saw it, and you talked to him about it.

"Credence, w-why does she do this to you?" You asked him one day, sitting on a bench with him. He stopped for a moment, and you froze, realizing that it might have been a sore subject for him. His face fell as he stared at your hand.

"C-Credence, d-did I say something wrong?"

"N-No, (Y/n), i-it's not that. It's just," Credence stuttered before he sucked in a breath. He paused for a moment before finally speaking. His deep, alluring brown eyes seemed to catch you in a trance as he spoke.

"I don't know why she does this to me. She does it to all my sisters, but, she seems to hate me the most." At this point, Credence's face fell even more, and it was obvious that he was crestfallen from a mile away.

You sighed before you looked around before rummaging through your purse, taking out some bandages and ointment from it. You rubbed it on Credence's hand, though he hissed in pain before you applied the bandages. After you applied the bandages on Credence's wounds, you took Credence's hand into yours, comforting him. Credence gave you a small, grateful smile before taking his hand back from you. He hesitated for a moment, but he gazed at his hand, now covered in skin-tone bandages.

"T-Thanks, (Y/n).." Credence stuttered, beaming, while your face flushed a dull pink.

It filled you with immense determination to keep him happy, and it pained you to see him sad.

"No problem, Credence!" you replied, giving him a faint smile, before wincing and pulling back your arm. Credence stared at you, as you assured him that it was fine. You swiftly covered your arm by putting your shirt sleeve over it, so he wouldn't notice it.

He seemed to look at your hand for a second before you hid it in your coat sleeve, where you hid your scars.

"Oh no... He's going to see it..." You thought as he stared deep into your (e/c) eyes.

"(Y/n)."

You tried to avoid eye contact with Credence as tears began to swell up in your eyes.

"(Y/n), give me your arm." he said, grabbing your hand and rolling up your sleeve.

"C-Credence, don't, please.." you pleaded to him, trying to grab your arm back. To your fear, he was too quick for you. He saw the new wounds your own "caretakers" gave you, the crimson blood trickling down your arm and on his fingertips. He sucked in a breath as a tear began to trickle down your cheek, soon followed by many more.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Credence asked. He took hold of both of your hands and looked intently into your eyes. You realized that there was no getting out of it, and confessed.

"I didn't want you to worry about what they do to me. You have to deal with that demonic 'caretaker', and I felt that if you worry about me, then you would be hurt even more.." you sobbed with more tears trickling down your cheeks, "I'm s-sorry.." you choked out, tears flowing from your cheeks even more than they already were.

You tried to cover your face in your hands before Credence moved in closer to you.

"C-Credence, what are you-" you asked him, only to be interfered by him lightly pressing his lips against yours.

You blushed deeply, because no one ever did this to you, and you didn't know how to respond. You tried copied him, and you held on to him tightly, not wanting to be away from him. When you both needed to take in oxygen, you broke apart, before Credence brought you close to his chest.

"Let's deal with them together. Don't forget, I'm here for you, too." he said before he leaned in and gently kissed you again.


	5. Scars || Credence Barebone

This was it. The final straw. I couldn't take it anymore. Every day, they would torture me, and call me a worthless thing that just took up more space. They even gave me scars and bruises for no reason. I quickly packed up everything that I needed: some clothes, a pencil, a book, a pen, money, paper, and a picture of Credence. He was my best friend and the only one who understood me. Usually, he is shy around others, but he opens his heart out to me, and I do the same to him.

"Where do you think you're going, you twerp?"

I turned around to see (B/n) and (S/n) smirking at me, holding their knives.

"We haven't given you your punishment for your little boyfriend ruining our little bet." (B/n) said. I knew exactly which bet they were talking about.

_Flashback-_

_"Who wants to see how many marks we can give (Y/n) before she cries?" (B/n) asked._

_"I bet it'll just be one mark before she cries. She's just the wimpiest person on the plane!" (S/n) said, piercing (his/her) knife in my arm and throwing me to the ground._

_"What the heck are you doing to (Y/n)?!"_

_I turned to see Credence standing right in front of me in (B/n) and (S/n)'s way._

_"Leave her alone!" he yelled. (B/N) came up to him with a smug grin, and held the knife to his neck._

_"Listen here, Romeo. I don't care if I go to jail for kicking both of your butts to hell where they belong. It'll all be worth it to have the satisfaction that I don't have to deal with you freaks." (he/she) said, stabbing him on the cheek instead. Anger overflowed me, as I got up from the ground while shaking._

_"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" I yelled, punching (B/n) in (his/her) evil face. (He/She) fell on the cold cobblestone road, as (S/n) glared at me menacingly. (He/She) charged at me with (his/her)fist tightly closed, and I grabbed (B/n)'s knife from (his/her) pocket and stabbed (S/n) with it. (He/She) howled in pain as the cold, icy metal blade made contact and ripped open (his/her) flesh, and (he/she) crumpled on the ground, the crimson red blood splattering on the knife and looming across the cobblestone. Quickly, Credence and I ran for the safe haven we had from (B/n) and (S/n)._

_******Short Time Skip*******_

_"(Y/n), that was well... I never saw you do that before..." Credence gasped at me as we ran to the hut. He paused for a moment as I opened the door._

_"Why do they only mess with you?" he asked me once we stepped in the small hut. I hung my coat up on the rack, and made my way to the small sofa, with Credence following after me. I sat at the far corner of the sofa, and Credence moved in closer to me, staring into my eyes._

_" I-I don't know... They always seemed to hate me, from the minute I was born..." I choked out. At this point, I was about to have tears streaming down my cheek._

_"They call me a freak who will never have friends.. And it makes me feel broken.." I whispered, the tears dripping down my cheeks._

_"Before my mum died, she made the two swear to take care of me.. But they lied to her and instead of taking care of me, they torture me endlessly. I-It's a living nightmare.." I sniffed, and covered my face, wailing in my hands as Credence nodded, and pulled me close to him. I could feel my face burn and blush as he did this, but let him continue anyway._

_"You're the only one that understands me. You're my only friend.. Thank you so much for being there for me." I said, giving him a small, broken smile._

_Credence held me closer, and turned my head to face his. My face burned, and I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach as he gently brushed his lips against mine. I blushed an even deeper shade of red as he did this, and Credence held my cheek. I kissed back, knowing that he was the only person that cares for me. When we pulled apart, I gave him a small smile._

_"N-Nobody should have to deal with the demons you face. It's not normal. The amount of pain you're in..i-it's insane!" Credence choked out, holding me even more._

_"I'm worried about y-you too, Credence.. E-Every time you make a mistake, she beats you for it!" I whispered to him. "Everything we both go through....it makes me feel worse than I already do!"_

_Credence gazed at me, and gave me a thin, sympathetic smile._

_"You're sweet, (Y/n). No one should want to hurt you.." Credence said, putting his head in the crook of my neck. After a few minutes of this, my pocket watch indicated that it was nearly 5:00, Credence's curfew._

_"Well, I have to go, or they'll get too conspicuous of my whereabouts.." I muttered, standing up. "Besides, your 'mum' will go crazy if you are past curfew, and I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Right, I'll see you soon.." he agreed, kissing me again. My face lit up a bit as he did this, and my face flushed a deep pink._

_"You're the best, Credence.." I said kissing his cheek. Credence looked surprised that I kissed him, and blushes a small bit._

_"Well, at least the kiss is helping me heal the cut I got thanks to (B/n)." he mumbled, making, a slight joke out of it. "See you, (Y/n)." he quietly muttered, waving goodbye before he walked off._

_"Bye, Credence." I softly whispered, waving at him._

_End Flashback-_

"We're still pissed that you and your boyfriend ruined everything." (S/n) said, gritting (his/her) teeth. I blushed as (he/she) said the boyfriend part. "So now, you're going to pay, you waste of space."

(S/n) took (his/her) knife that was coated in my blood out. Blood dripped onto the floor as (S/n) walked closer to me. My eyes widened at the blade, as (S/n) advanced towards me.

"N-No way! Y-You two are insane!" I stuttered, moving back towards the window as (S/n) approached me. (He/She) held the knife at my arm, and sliced my arm open. I winced as the crimson red liquid spilled from my arm, and splattered onto the floor and (S/n)'s knife. (B/n) laughed, crept over to me, and punched me in the face, leaving my eye swollen. (He/She) then sliced my leg open with (his/her) knife as I cried in pain.

"Y'know, (S/n), I think we should put little crybaby (Y/n) out of her misery as we know it. No one would miss her anyway.. Besides, a waste of life was all she ever was." (B/n) said, giving me a demonic grin.

"I agree-" (S/n) said before there was a loud bang at the door. (S/n) turned around to see what it was. With a loud BANG the door flew out of its hinges, and became a mass of splinters. A whole mass of policemen filed in with their guns armed.

"THIS IS THE NEW YORK CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT!" the chief bellowed. (S/n) and (B/n) froze in their tracks. "YOU TWO, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" the chief said to (S/n) and (B/n), who immediately put their hands up.

"You did this, didn't you, (Y/n)?" (S/n) hissed at me as he turned to my direction.

"YOU! TURN AROUND!" one of the officers yelled to (S/n).

"(S/n) (L/n) and (B/n) (L/n), you two are under arrest for the abuse and assault of a minor, and attempted homicide! Hands behind your backs!" the chief yelled. The two psychopaths obeyed reluctantly, and an officer frisked them for weapons, (and took their knives) and tied their arms and hands with ropes so they couldn't escape. "Take them away!" the chief yelled at the officer, who took them to the automobile and drove to the police station.

"Miss (L/n), you will be taken from this place to the Barebone Residence. Marylou Barebone said that she would happily take you in." the chief said. "Gather your things, and we'll escort you there." The second I heard 'Barebone,' my face lit up.

"I a-already have everything, sir." I said, holding my (f/c) bag.

"All right, very good, Miss (L/n), we can go!" the chief said, leading me to the automobile.

"Um.. If I may, how did you know exactly what was happening to me?" I asked the chief, very confused that someone knew the anguish I had. "Not to be rude.." I added quickly.

"Well, Miss (L/n), a man with short deep brown-black hair told us that he saw a girl constantly getting tortured by her older siblings. He reported it to the office, and demanded that it stop immediately. He gave us the address of the place, and we handled it, as you just saw." the chief said to me.

"Credence," I thought. I smiled a bit at the thought of it.

"I assure you that you will be okay. No one will hurt you anymore." the chief said to me. "And we have arrived!"

I looked out of the window to see who I assumed to be Miss Marylou Barebone looking at the automobile, and walking up to it The chief stopped the automobile, and stepped out, along with me, as Miss Barebone greeted us.

"Good to see you, Chief." Miss Barebone said, shaking the chief's hand.

"Good to see you too, Marylou." The chief said to Miss Barebone. He smiled at her, who returned the gesture. Miss Barebone then turned to me.

"Oh my goodness.." Miss Barebone whispered as she saw me. "And you must be (Y/n).. I heard about you from the chief.. I am so sorry for what you had to go through..." she said as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Barebone.." I timidly said while shaking her hand. "I should be in guard, just in case.." I thought, "but I shouldn't be impolite."

"Well, you are a polite young lady!" Miss Barebone said, giving my a smile. I smiled back, mainly because I was nervous.

"(Y-Y/n)? Is that you?"

I turned to see Credence standing next to Miss Barebone while grinning. I smiled widely and embraced him.

"Credence, you know (Y/n)?" Miss Barebone asked Credence.

"Yes, mum, every day, when I'm allowed to go about before curfew, we meet each other and talk! She's a very nice person!" Credence said while smiling.

"Oh, well what a lovely coincidence! I'm sure you'll get along with the others just fine, (Y/n)!" Miss Barebone said. "Now, please get your things, and Credence will show you to your room, while I talk with the chief and fill out the paperwork."

"Oh, yes, ma'am!" I said, quickly grabbing my (f/c) bag out of the automobile.

"Thank you all so much!" I said to everyone.

"No worries, Miss (L/n)." the chief said.

"(Y/n), it's no problem to me!" Miss Barebone said sweetly.

"C'mon, (Y/n), I'll show you to your room!" Credence said, taking my hand and leading me to the house.

"So, mum said that you'll be in my room." Credence said. I blushed as he said that. "There's a bed on the other half of my room, that's going to be your half of the room." he said quickly, a light shade of pink flourishing on his face. We went up to Credence's room to see where I would stay in. I saw that my side had a (f/i) and had a (f/c) bed.

"The color was my idea, since I know how much you like (f/c), I thought you would like it!" Credence said while grinning.

"Credence! That was so sweet of you!" I squealed while hugging him. I quickly unpacked my bag, and happened to take out the picture of Credence first.

"(Y/n), you kept a picture of me?" Credence asked. I blushed lightly as he asked that.

"I-It was from when we were at the shop and I kept it, because whenever my siblings hurt and abused me, I would look at it, and it would help me deal with the pain." I said.

"I kept a picture of you in my dresser, because whenever I look at it, I hope that you don't have to deal with your demonic siblings." Credence said quickly, taking out a picture of me. I realized that I was from when we were at the lake one day.

"You are so sweet, Credence," I said, embracing him.

"Well, you're the cute one." Credence said, blushing lightly as he said that. I lightly blushed as he said that, then kissed him. He was surprised when I did that, and when I pulled apart, he smiled.

"Whatever happens, I'll be there for you. We can handle it together." Credence said. I smiled lightly as Credence held me tight. It was going to be better, and I could feel it.


	6. Defiance || Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) shows sarcasm that could rival Harry's.

I groaned as I woke up, trying to move. I looked around and saw that I was in a graveyard with a yew tree nearby. One of the gravestones read "Tom Riddle", and I knew where I was at immediately.

"So, this is where the weirdo was resurrected at." I though in my mind, as I tried to move once again.

I looked down to see that I was tied up in ropes, and a fat, middle-aged man that had a large bald patch and an ugly mole approached me. I knew exactly who it was.

Wormtail.

He was the one who sold out Harry's parents to the noseless freak who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He's a Lord all right. A Lord of proof that nature has a funny side, and can make abominations. I mean, look at the Carrows. They look like they were on fire, and some dolt decided to put the fire out with a fork.

"What do you want with me?!" I snarled at Wormtail, who kept me hostage. "Why do you need me?!"

"It's not what I want, (L/n)! T-T-T-T-The Dark L-L-L-Lord is the one who wants you!" Wormtail stuttered. As soon as he said that, the Lord of Abominations himself, Voldemort entered the graveyard, and approached me. I fumbled with wandless magic, and the ropes disappeared, as I smirked to myself.

"(Y/n) (L/n)... What a surprise... Well done, Wormtail.." Voldemort said, acknowledging us. Wormtail whimpered his thanks for the small amount of praise that he was given to him, and Voldemort moved closer to me and touched my cheek.

"Ew, don't touch me, you non-nosed weirdo!" I yelled, slapping his hand away. I don't care that he's the worst Dark Wizard of all time that almost everyone fears. To hell with him.

"Tsk, tsk, (Y/n)... You need to learn how to respect your elders.." he whispered to me, standing back. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at me. "CRUCIO!!!" he yelled, aiming the curse at me. I was unyielding to the curse, and I stood still, as Wormtail gasped at me. Voldemort noticed this, and let out a small chuckle in his high, cold voice.

"Ok, Boomer." I said sarcastically. The curse did absolutely nothing, and I could tell that Snake-Face could notice. I built up quite the tolerance to it after Umbridge's reign at the school.

"Well, it seems that you have gone through the Cruciatus Curse many times before, (Y/n)... Do tell me why you seemed to not have felt it more than you should have.." Voldemort hissed at me. "Also, what is a boomer?"

I'll admit, I did laugh at his confusion about boomers.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to not find out." I spat at him, flicking him off. "I'm still pissed about what you did to my parents!" Hatred for that man boiled in my skin as my eyes flared with anger. "You can go to hell, you noseless creep!" I yelled at him.

"(M/n) and (F/n) (L/n) knew exactly what their fates were when they decided to interfere with my plans. Their punishment was just, and yours will be too." Voldemort growled, before pointing his wand to me once again, giving me a malicious smirk, as Wormtail started to cackle in the background.

"What are you going to do? Remove my nose so you won't be the only one without one? Pray tell, how will you do it?" I mocked him, giving him a smartass smirk. Wormtail came up to me and promptly smacked me in the face, and my mouth started to bleed.

"H-H-How DARE you t-talk to the-the Dark L-Lord like t-t-t-that!" he stuttered. I glared at him in anger and kicked him in the scrotum. Wormtail doubled over in pain, and I glared at him, before he scurried away, closer to his master.

"Oh, I'll talk to him, however, the hell I want! He's the git who decided that it would be all right to kill my parents! Just because they were blood-traitors that supported and accepted half-bloods and Muggle-borns, it doesn't give him the right to kill them!" I shouted at Wormtail. I turned to Voldemort's direction and continued.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe you were a half-blood yourself, right, Riddle?!" I asked him. Wormtail and Voldemort looked at me, shocked that anyone would dare to say Voldemort's actual name out loud in their presence.

"And this whole business about purging the Wizarding World of Muggle-borns? To hell with it. Just because they're of different parentage, it doesn't mean that we treat them differently. One of my best friends, my Muggle-born best friend, in fact, is one of the best witches in my year at Hogwarts. We all have some speck of magical blood here. Besides, we're all human here, no matter how we act or look like it." I said, looking directly at Voldemort. "It's our choices that make us who we are, not our accomplishments. And you two are trying to do a terrible thing, and I'm not going to stand it."

"Excellent speech, (L/n). Just one bit of constructive criticism. Try not to get yourself killed during them."

I turned to see Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny standing in shock at me, giving Voldemort my speech. Malfoy was giving me the classic Malfoy Smirk, and I rolled my eyes at him, unamused.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all year folks. And I'll be doing my performances live in Diagon Alley." I said sarcastically, bowing at them, which surprisingly, caused them to clap. I turned to see Snake-Face aiming his wand at me, as the others, except Draco for some reason, backed away from me.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at me. I quickly grabbed a rock and the green light clashed with it, causing it to erupt in green flames. Thank Godric that I knew that would happen. 

"Aw, did Snake-Face fail to kill me? Too bad..." I said while smirking. I always wanted to say that. He screamed and levitated a tombstone at me and threw it at my head, causing me to dodge it, but then I realized that it was thrown to distract me from the main picture. It was a trap. After I dodged it, I looked at him as he shouted "Sectumsempra!" at me.

"(Y/N)!"

I saw Draco run up towards me, the blood looming across the ground, kneeling down in front of me. I could only remember him shouting my name, and feeling the stings of the gashes across my chest and body before I blacked out.

***  
Draco's POV

"(Y/n)!!!" I yelled when I saw her get knocked out. Blood was splattered all over her face and her robes were coated with blood. I rushed over to pick her up and luckily saw that she still had a pulse. "Oh thank Godric!" I sighed, relieved that she was still alive. A shadow cast over me as I was holding on to her unconscious figure and I glared at the freak who cast it.

Him.

"Draco Malfoy, do you really care for that traitor? Why should you when she goes against Lord Voldemort? She along with the Mudblood scum will be vanquished, and that will be the punishment for disgracing wizards everywhere." Voldemort hissed at me.

"So what if I do? You can't control everything about me just because Father lets you control him! I'm not that weak-minded!" I shouted at him. "Just because she has different beliefs than you, it doesn't mean that she should be punished!"

Noseless glared at me, astonished that I would say that to his face.

"You're wrong about Mudbloods and half-bloods being disgraces to wizards. You're the disgrace. It's like what (Y/n) said. We all have some ounce or speck of magical blood in us. How the bloody hell are we able to perform some magic then? It's called we have the potential and gift of magic, but you, you slimy git are abusing that gift. With that, I have three words for you, Riddle."

"GO. TO. HELL!"

Voldemort glared at me, his red-slit eyes flaring with anger and hatred. Potter seemed to know what this meant and swore loudly.

"Damn it, Malfoy, just grab (Y/n) and go!" Potter yelled. He had a look of annoyance in his eyes and glared at me. "We don't need a (Y/n) Two right now! Mind you, Voldemort is still trying to kick your asses!"

Slimy git.

"All right, all right, Potter, just shut up and quit whining like a little girl!" I snarled at him. I grabbed (Y/n)'s body and carried it delicately to a thestral. She looked like she was in immense pain, but seemed peaceful in her unconsciousness.

"What the hell, Draco, that sounds creepy!" I muttered to myself as I hoisted her on the thestral. I climbed the thestral, holding (Y/n)'s unconscious body as the others got onto their thestrals and started to ride off, escaping the maniacs.

The others started to cheer, but Granger shushed them.

"Hey, uh, how about we celebrate after we get to Hogwarts, not right now?" she rambled, as everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Sectumsempra!" Wormtail yelled, aiming the curse at (Y/n) and I. I blocked (Y/n)'s body from the curse and it hit me instead. The curse made several gashes on my chest and lower body region as I winced in pain. I had enough energy to Apparate (Y/n) and I outside of Hogwarts, where I blacked out with her body still in my arms.  
***

Luna's POV

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and I got back to Hogwarts, we stopped outside of the school and thanked the thestrals for securing us a ride to find (Y/n). Afterward, they flew back to the Forbidden Forest, where their habitat was. We turned to see (Y/n)'s unconscious body in Draco's arms, and saw that Draco was losing lots of blood and was unconscious as well.

"Oh my Godric, look at them!" Hermione screamed. Draco's hair was scattered untidily all around his face and coated in blood, not the usual tidy platinum-blonde it always is.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I commanded, pointing my wand at (Y/n) and Draco's bodies, which levitated a few inches off the ground.

"Ferula!" I commanded, pointing my wand at their levitated bodies. In an instant, bandages appeared on the two. I brought the two to the ground and the bandages were getting soaked, crimson stains covering every corner.

"Luna, we need to take them to Madame Pomfrey immediately!" Hermione said to me. I looked back and nodded at her, understanding what needs to happen.

"You are absolutely right, Miss Granger!"

We all turned to see Professor McGonagall running up to us with Madame Pomfrey. "What the hell happened to them?" McGonagall shrieked, as she held her wand up.

"T-They both got hit with Sectumsempra, and (Y/n) got hit with the C-Cruciatus Curse!" Neville stuttered, looking at McGonagall straight in the face. Madame Pomfrey tried to pull the two away from each other, but it didn't work.

"Poppy, we must get them to the Hospital Wing!" McGonagall said to Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey nodded and took the two to the Hospital Wing, with us following close behind.  
* * *

(Y/n)'s POV

"Ungh... W-where am I?"

I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny around me. I scanned the area to see that I was at the Hospital Wing of safest place on Earth with all my friends.

Hogwarts.

"How're you doing, (N/n)?" Hermione asked me. I felt a sharp pain in my head and my side, which caused me to wince.

"It feels like a living nightmare, mate.." I moaned, still feeling the pain. "How long have I been out?" I asked them.

"You were out for five days." Luna casually said. "Everyone knows about what you said to Voldemort's face, and they're really shocked at you."

I looked surprised at Luna before I opened my mouth.

"Damn... That's a while.." I replied before I furrowed my eyebrows. Harry coughed before he spoke up.

"What you did is what Dudley would call "badass." At least, when you do something cool." he said, as I smirked. "Actually, most Muggles used that term at school, before I came here."

"Well, it's me we're talking here, and I wasn't sorted into (Y/h) for no reason, you see?" I confidently announced as Luna and Hermione giggled. We all started laughing before Madame Pomfrey came up to us.

"All right, you kids had your time, now it's time to get out!" Madame Pomfrey shouted, shooing them out of the Hospital Wing. She was nice, but she was really strict. The group was almost shoved out of the Hospital Wing, and I waved goodbye to them.

"Bye, guys.." I muttered.

"Bye, (Y/n).." they responded, not very happy that they had to leave.

Madame Pomfrey left the room right after they all left. As the door gave a little click, indicating that it was closed, a male's figure rose from one of the beds next to me. I turned to glance at a familiar platinum-blonde Slytherin.

Draco.

"(L/n), how're you doing?" Draco asked me, now sitting on my bed, getting extremely close to me. He seemed to have a look of concern in his eyes, but with my luck, he was putting up a charade for a prank.

"I'm doing fine, Malfoy. And you?" I responded, wondering what he was planning, and blushing a slight pink. That seemed to be the signal for Malfoy to plaster his patented Malfoy Smirk on his face.

"It's fine, except for the fact that it feels like a living hell in my middle region," he responded. He looked at me straight in my face and gave me a grim look. "I can't believe that you said that straight to Voldemort's face, (Y/n)."

When he mentioned what happened at the graveyard, my face burned a deep red. "Yeah, and? If you have complaints about it, go take it to someone who cares about it. Don't try to use the insults that you spew at me because of my dead parents in it too, or I swear to the wizard god Merlin, I'll-"

"Shut up for one second, (L/n), and let me finish." he snarled at me, interrupting me. I kept my mouth shut as he continued. "You're extremely confident, at times, but you should channel that confidence in something else. In your case, not trying to get killed by Voldemort." he told me, getting closer to my face. I stood up from my bed and tried to back away from him as he followed me, smirking with every step he took.

"I know that you're toying with my emotions here, Malfoy and that you hate me so there's no need to continue the act." I huffed at him, not amused at where he's going with this. He scowled as pinned me to the wall, leaning in closer to me, the gap between us growing smaller and smaller. My face burned red, and he chuckled at my reaction.

"Am I, (L/n)?" he growled in my ear, taking hold of my face. He tilted my chin up to make me face him, and his lips curled into a smile. I blushed a Weasley Red as he did this, and my face felt even hotter than it already was because he was holding me close to him. He closed the gap between us, and kissed me roughly, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't fight back if I tried, so I succumbed to it, the kiss making me weak. Eventually, I melted into the kiss and smiled in it. I placed my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his short platinum-blonde hair, as he grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him.

He eventually stopped when the both of us were out of breath and gasping for air, like fish out of water.

"Am I kidding now?" he asked me, slowly whispering every word. He leaned in forward when I didn't answer. "Hmm? What was that, (Y/n)?"

"I suppose not.." I dryly drawled in a voice that could rival Snape's any day. He smirked before he leaned into my face again, my face still red.

"That's what I wanted to hear, (L/n)." he whispered to me. He then kissed me again, this time gently, and passionately. I smiled into the kiss, as Draco whispered in my ear.

"You're mine, (L/n), and my father won't hear of this."


	7. Add a Bit of Sparkle || Percy Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Back at it again at Hogwarts!" - The Twins (Probably at some point while they're pranking everyone)

✨ **(Y/n)'s Point of View✨**

I was walking down a corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room, then suddenly, I stepped on a wire that activated a mechanism which spewed glitter all over my hair. Everyone stared and laughed at me, my (h/c) hair now looking like a shimmering mass of gold, silver, pink, and green on a deep crimson head.

"Loving the new look, (Y/n)!" one of the notorious Weasley Twins yelled while sniggering with his twin.

"It suits you!" the other yelled, cackling just as much as the other.

"Fred! George! What in Merlin's beard did you do this time?!" a Prefect yelled. He stared at me, with my hair a shining mass, and started to snicker. My eyes widened with horror as I realized that it was Percy Weasley, my crush. He looked at my hair and then at my face, which showed my embarrassment.

Damn it!

"That's a very expressive look, (Y/n)!" he said while laughing. I blushed a deeper, darker shade of red as he said that. Fred and George ruined my chance with him. The dream is dead.

"Thanks, I appreciate hearing things like that from pricks like you!" I said with tears dripping down my cheeks. I shoved him, with the Weasley Twins out of the way, and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey (L/n), going to a Muggle disco party?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. Malfoy and I weren't enemies, we were sort of friends, but I wasn't in the mood for his crap right now. I punched him in the face while storming toward the Fat Lady's portrait, furious with the Twins and myself.

**⚡Time Skip⚡**

"Stupid, idiotic Weasley Twins! Why did they target me?!" I yelled at myself, banging my head on a wall in the common room.

"Maybe it's because we know you like Percy!" one of them said from right behind me. I jumped from being startled and turned to both of them, the other laughing as anger surged in my eyes.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU LITTLE TWERPS!!!" I yelled, tackling them and taking out my wand.

"(Y/n), hear us out. We happen to know that we were wrong to prank you. Because you're about to murder us." Fred said.

"But, we can make it up to you. We'll prank Percy in front of you to make things even!" George said. "We can work our charm, trust us."

"How in the ever-loving, bloody hell would that make things even?" I asked them. "That would just antagonize him!"

"We can work our magic. And we're going to have you help us anyway; believe me, it'll be worth it!" they said, using their Peruvian Darkness Powder that they were still developing to disappear.

"Ugh. I don't care anymore." I muttered.

**⚡Time Skip⚡**

**🔥Percy's Point of View🔥**

I was minding my own duties as a prestigious Hogwarts Prefect. Thank Godric I didn't fall for Fred and George's traps.

" _(Y/n) seemed so flustered when I saw the whole fiasco... Why?"_ I thought to myself. Then, realization stabbed me in my back. _"I'm a moron! She obviously got her feelings hurt from my abrupt manner. Maybe I should apologize."_

"Oi, Percy!"

I turned to see who called my name. It was Fred running up to me for about the fifth time today.

"Fred, if this is to get a permit out of class, then no." I said, "I can't let troublemakers like you and George have free reign around the halls when there's class."

"First off, dang it. Secondly, (Y/n)'s talking to Malfoy!" he said, almost terrified.

"Oh no?" I asked him. "How does that affect me?"

"She's dating him! Kissed him full on the lips and everything!" Fred gasped.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Great. That blonde delinquent got the beautiful, smart individual that I had a preference for!

"She got really upset, and since Malfoy was being so sympathetic to her, she poured her heart out to him, about how Percy the Prefect made her feel embarrassed and terrible!" He said in a mocking voice. "In fact, I hear them coming right now!"

"Draco, you're so sweet!" I heard (Y/n) faintly say from the other side of the corridor.

"Well, who would insult or laugh at you when you're not making a joke?" Malfoy said, embracing her.

"This can't be happening!" Fred said. "She's supposed to be with you!"

"I know." I snarled, glaring at the blonde twerp who was holding my girl. He looked at us, and had the audacity to smirk at me, and make a face at me!

"Draco, kiss me." (Y/n) said lovingly to him.

That was the final straw.

"Why don't you go over and show Malfoy who's boss?" Fred whispered as he urged me to go to (Y/n). "Go get your girl!"

"Well, maybe I will!" I snarled, walking briskly toward the two. I have to give it to Malfoy, he sure knows how to piss me off.

"(Y/n)! Why are you with Malfoy?!" I yelled walking toward her.

"Because I can. If you have a problem with it, take it to the complaints department!" she said, taking out a wastebasket. "Zing! Hahaha!"

"Well, maybe I will!" I said, stomping my foot down which activated a wire. The wire activated a device that filled my hair with (f/c) glitter. Odd. That's (Y/n)'s favorite color.

"Nice hair glitter, Weasley!" Malfoy laughed, before turning into George.

"GEORGE!" I yelled, I turned to (Y/n). "What the hell is all this?"

"Wow, language, Mr. Perfect Prefect!" (Y/n) snapped. She smirked before continuing. "I guess the Twins were right about how pranking you back would be fun. But you believed the lie they said? I mean why would I go out with Malfoy?" (Y/n) said to me.

The real Malfoy was actually in the hall at the time, and shouted at her.

"(Y/n), I thought we were friends!" Malfoy whined.

"No offense, Malfoy." she assured him, before focusing her attention at me. "But Percy, (F/c) really suits you for your hair. It goes well with your freckles!" (Y/n) said while laughing. "Fred and George told me everything." Fred and George were grinning their butts off as I blushed deeply this time.

"They did, did they?" I said, glaring at the two.

"He had a pickup line ready for you and everything!" George said.

"It was really terrible." Fred reassured her.

"Guys, you better not say it." I warned the two.

"No way, you got to tell me." (Y/n) said, her (e/c) eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Pleeeeaaase?" she asked me while batting her eyelashes.

" _Fine. If you insist. What is one minus one?_ " I said in defeat. I'll admit, I deserved that.

"It's zero, Percy, why? I thought you knew basic math!" (Y/n) said.

" _Because I'd be nothing without you!"_ I finished, cringing and blushing a shade of red darker than my hair.

"Oh my Godric, that was adorable!" (Y/n) squealed.

"So, I'm so sorry for mocking you for my brother's actions toward you. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes, Percy. Just yes." (Y/n) said while grinning. I didn't know what I should do next, so I grabbed (Y/n) and placed my lips firmly on hers.

"Ah! Our virgin eyes!" the Twins yelled.

"Oh, you'll live." I snapped. I noticed that (Y/n)'s face was darker than my hair, well before it got assaulted with glitter. "(Y/n), are you-" I asked her before she kissed me back, throwing her arms around me.

"Agh! No PDA, Percy! You're a Prefect, and should behave like one!" George yelled.

" _Shut up, you delinquents!_ "


	8. You Have a Lot of Nerve! || Neville Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins get C L A P P E D. Blaise is probably the only one with common sense out of the group, honestly.

"Oi, it's Longbottom!"

You turned to see Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Bulstrode, and Zabini cornering Neville in a corridor near the Gryffindor Common Room. You noticed that Neville had lots of bruises on his face and blood was trickling down his nose, from where the Slytherins decided to hurt him at. He was clutching his books, wand, and evidently, his Remembrall. He often forgot things easily and couldn't remember them, so he brought it with him everywhere he went.

" _What the bloody hell is wrong with them? What did Neville ever do to them?! Time to show them some justice!_ " you thought to yourself. You cracked your knuckles and approached the group.

"I'm surprised that you could fit into your robes without stuffing your fat arse in them, Longbottom!" Pansy Parkinson spat at Neville. The other Slytherins started to snigger at Pansy's insult.

"S-stop it!" Neville said timidly to her.

"Boo-hoo, go cry us a river! It wouldn't be hard for you to do it anyway, you cry almost all the time!" Millicent Bulstrode laughed. Crabbe and Goyle roared in laughter as they saw Neville's face go red.

"Hey, Parkinson, Bulstrode!" you yelled. Everyone, including Neville, turned to your direction. "I'm surprised that your mirrors didn't charge ten thousand Galleons just to show you your reflections!"

"Oooooooooooooh!" students that happened to be passing by sniggered, as they stopped to see what was going on.

"Shut up, (L/n)!" Pansy and Millicent yelled at you in sync.

"Shut doesn't go up, but your egos do, so do yourselves a favor and shut up too." you said coldly.

"I'm surprised that you would be trying to defend Longbottom, (L/n)! Actually, I take that back. Seeing that you have no friends, you would try to make any friend that you could! Unless you want to be my girlfriend." Malfoy smirked, coming up to you.

"Funny, I thought that you should be kissing Crabbe and Goyle, right about now." you snickered. The students who were watching roared with laughter at your comeback, and Draco turned a shade of pink. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all year, folks!" you said while bowing. The crowd clapped and started whistling and laughing before they cleared off.

"I should be kissing you right now." He said, still smirking.

"In your dreams and my nightmares, Malfoy! I would never date you, you foul, evil, bullying roach!" you yell. "What did Neville even do to you?! He was just minding his own business, and you with your little group just came and ambushed him! Seven against one? I don't think that's fair. This is why YOU have no friends, Malfoy! You just think that you're better than everyone else when you're not! You are just DISGUSTING." you turn and help Neville get his things.

_"Sectumsempra!"_

The curse merely hits the side of your face, and a slash is left on your cheek. Neville's eyes widen in fear of what you're going to do next. You turn to face Malfoy and his group, and clench your fists tightly. That blond haired twerp and his group decided to mess with your friend and used a curse on you, and that twerp was going to pay.

"Oh, I see how this is." you whisper, before you launch yourself on the Slytherins, punching, kicking, and hitting every single one of them before you knock them unconscious. "DON'T--- MESS--- WITH--- HIM---- EVER---- AGAIN!!!!!!" You shriek as you attacked them, except Blaise. He was just watching the group and shaking his head. Smart boy.

You turn to face Neville, who was shocked and completely afraid that you would beat him up.

"Neville, I'm not going to beat you up, don't worry!" You say, helping him up. Your face turns slightly pink as his face turns to a dark red. You pick up his books and his Remembrall and give it to him.

"C'mon, let's go to the Common Room." Neville said. "We should probably go and get something for that mark, (Y/n)."

Time Skip to the Gryffindor Common Room

"I can't believe that you beat up Malfoy and about six other Slytherins just because they were messing with me, (Y/n)!"

You turn to Neville as you two are sitting in front of the fireplace in the Common Room drinking (f/d) together. You took a small sip and said,

"Well, Neville, you're my friend, and I'm not going to let my friend get beat up by Malfoy! He's just a wimp who cowers behind a bunch of fat, ugly trolls, _ahem_ , Crabbe and Goyle, _ahem!_ Besides, they're just jealous that you don't have friends because of your status like they do. You have friends because of your personality. You're an awesome and kind person, and that's what makes you great!" Neville comes up closer to you and wraps his arms around you. You blush lightly as he does so, and you smile as he does this.

"I really like you, (Y/n), like really _really_ like you." Neville whispers in your ear. You blush even more as he does this.

"W-wow, Neville, I'm surprised. I thought only _Malfoy_ liked me." you say to him. He looks a bit crestfallen and looks to the floor. "But I don't like Malfoy, I mean trust me. Pug-Face and Bulstrode can fight over him all they want. He's never going to understand the fact that I hate him. Besides, I like you, Neville, like a lot." He smiles as you say this and kisses your forehead.

"That's what I was hoping that you would say." he whispers. He then kisses you full on the lips as you blush deeply. The kiss was long and passionate, and sparks were flying as he kissed you. When the two of you broke apart, wolf whistles were audible from right behind you. You both turned to see Dean, Harry, Fred, George, Lee, Percy, surprisingly, Ron, Seamus, Angelina, Ginny, Hermione, Katie, Lavender, and Pavarti causing it.

"I knew it, Ron!" Harry said, punching the air in delight. The girls all squealed and hugged you, and the guys all clapped Neville on the back.

"You finally got (Y/n), mate!" Fred said to Neville. "Nice job!"

You all finally spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what happened with you and Neville (along with you and Neville kissing each other) and having a good time.


	9. Quite Charming || Fred Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and (Y/n) go together like James and Lily.

**(Y/n)'s POV**

"To do list for today:  
1\. Prank someone.  
2\. Do my homework five minutes before class.  
3\. Take over the world." I recited to myself, going through it over and over again to memorize it. The Weasley Twins happened to be watching my practicing ritual, and one of them seemed more interested than the other....and smirking in that....evil pranking twin way of smiling...

Bloody prats.

"Ugh, (Y/n), how do you think you're going to take over the world by pranking people?" (S/n) asked me as he waltzed down the steps. He can be so annoying at times.

"You do know that some pranks can be deadly, right? If you anger me, you'll be the first to be subjected to a deadly one." I said coolly. The Twins roared with laughter as I bowed deeply.

"Oh, no, you're going to prank me to death!" (S/n) drawled sarcastically. "I'm so terrified!"

"Ooooooooooh... Another (L/n) Sibling Fight, George!" Fred said. "Wonder who's going to win this one?"

"My bet's on (S/n)!" George said, giving a smug grin to Fred. "Ten Galleons say that he wins!"

"Really? Mine's on (Y/n)!" Fred said, taking out a giant (f/c) foam finger saying " _Team (Y/n)_ " on it. George conjured an identical foam finger except that it was (s/f/c) and had _"Team (S/n)"_ written on it.

"You want to test that theory?" I asked coolly, pulling out an object that was unknown to him. His face went pale as he saw it, and he started sweating nervously.

"Nice one, (Y/n)!" Fred shouted while roaring in laughter.

"And what is that supposed to do?" (S/n) asked with his arms crossed, still nervous.

"Wow, a gnome has more of a brain than you. I am implying that I'm going to test this on you if you don't shut up and leave me alone." I said while grinning smugly. Fred and George roared with laughter and Fred shouted: _"Burn!"_

 _"_ You're just lucky that we didn't learn Unforgivable Curses yet." (S/n) said, getting flustered.

"Oh, no! Wait until Mummy hears about what her precious angel (S/n) was saying!" I said in a baby voice against (S/n)'s protests. "Now, why don't you go think about what you've done?" I finished, pointing to the dormitory staircase as (S/n) stormed off. Fred roared in laughter and held his hand to George, who reluctantly put ten Galleons in it.

"Did you enjoy the show, boys?" I asked sarcastically. Fred clapped and George whooped.

"That was bloody brilliant, (Y/n)," Fred said. Lee came bounding up and said,   
"What's going on, guys?"

"Miss (Y/n) was being sassier than Harry." George said. "I never knew she had it in her! Right, _Fred???"_ He said to Lee and Fred, nudging Fred who punched him in the arm. Lee grinned widely at George and then at me and went away. Hmph. I wonder why...

"Welp, Fred, my old chum, Lee and I fancy a cup of Firewhiskey. So, we'd best be on our way." George said, leaving the room. The door slammed shut after them and I went to go to the girl's dormitory.

"W-wait, (Y/n)? Could you help me with my Charms work?" Fred asked me as I turned to the staircase. I paused for a moment and came back down.

"Oh, um sure, Fred." I said, grabbing my wand. I sat at the table with him as he opened _Charming Demeanors_ and looked at a page. "So, what Charm do you need help with?" I asked him.

"Oh, I need help with a Charm that can levitate things, or summon things. I know the movements, I just need the pronunciations." Fred said, still looking at the same page.

"Well, there are two Charms for that. _Wingardium Leviosa,_ which levitates an object, not a human being, and _Levicorpus_ , which levitates a human and dangles them, and there's always _Accio,_ which summons anything-"

 _"ACCIO (Y/N)!"_ Fred yelled with his wand pointed at me. Immediately, my body started to rise, and he waved his wand so my body would come towards his direction. I blushed as he held my body firmly when he caught it. He moved my face to look at his and his lips curled into a smile.

"Fred Weasley, how dare you do this to me!" I yelled at him, getting flustered. He laughed heartily at me as I continued to blush.

"And Step One, use a summoning charm on the witch in question, check!"Fred said, referencing his book. "Y'know, you're really cute when you're mad, love." he growled in my ear, causing me to blush harder.

"L-LOVE?! What's with this a-all of the sudden?!" I yelped, blushing harder.

"Um, Fred?"

The door creaked open and my friends, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Hermione walked through.

"Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, help!!!" I yelped at the four. Ron and Harry smirked at each other, and Neville looked shocked and confused. He bolted towards the dorms because he knew probably what was going to go down next. Poor thing.. Hermione took out a bag of popcorn and started to cook it. When it was done, she transfigured a few pencils into three bowls, poured the popcorn into the bowls, and distributed them to Ron, Harry and herself.

"Hermione, wh-what are you doing?!" I asked her.

"I'm eating popcorn and watching this. This is going to be really interesting!" Hermione said.

"Ron, your brother's holding me hostage!!" I yelled at Ron. "Please, Ron Bilius Weasley! You're my only hope!"

"Eh. You'll live. I'm going with Hermione on this one." Ron said, munching on a handful of popcorn. "Ooh, this is sweet, 'Mione, nice!"

"That was a crappy _Star Wars_ reference, by the way!" Harry shouted, snickering with Ron.

"TRAITORS!!!" I yelled. Fred snickered as I glared at him.

"What? And I suppose you have something to say, as well?" I demanded, Fred still smirking.

"Oh just shut up, (Y/n). I've been waiting to do this ever since you managed to prank George, Lee, and I!"

"What, prank me back? Because you have. Multiple times, mind you!"

Fred rolled his eyes and crashed his lips onto mine. His hands clasped onto my cheeks, ensuring that I couldn't escape the gesture. My face was probably as red as his hair at this point, but, I eventually gave in to the kiss, and started kissing him back. I heard a muffled snicker as he started to heat up the kiss when..

"Mr. Weasley! Miss (L/n)!"

We turned to see Lee and George at the door with Professor McGonagall. McGonagall was trying her hardest to keep a straight face, but George and Lee were laughing their butts off.

"Do tell me why you two were snogging in the middle of the Common Room!" McGonagall said, trying desperately to keep her straight face.

"I- er, well you see-" I began.

"Can't a man kiss his girlfriend?" Fred asked her. "(Y/n) is bloody brilliant, and she is the only one that I wanted, and luckily, she said yes!"

"I did?" I asked Fred before McGonagall turned and raised an eyebrow at us. "I mean I did!"

"Well then, I'll just be on my way. And do try to control (S/n), Miss (L/n). The same goes for you, Mr. Weasley, with George and Lee." McGonagall said, walking out. Everyone noticed that she shouted " _Take that, Severus!_ " as she walked out.

"So, you're going to be my girlfriend, love?" Fred asked me.

"I guess if I have to...." I sighed.

"Hey, you should be honored to be my girlfriend!" Fred pouted, crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip out like (S/n).

"Just shut up and kiss me, you prat."

He shrugged at what I said and crashed his lips onto mine, and wolf whistles were audible all around the Common Room.

"You're mine now, love." Fred whispered in my ear.

"I suppose." I said, pecking him on the cheek.

"OOOOOOOOOH, (Y/N)'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! (Y/N) LOVES THE WEASEL~!"

" ** _(S/N)!!!"_**


	10. Potion Calamities! || Neville Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If "Begone Thot" was a thing at Hogwarts, then that would be (Y/n)'s catchphrase.

(Y/n) (L/n) was an extremely beautiful Gryffindor student with (h/l), flowing (h/c) hair, large and sparkling (e/c) eyes, and shining radiant (s/t) skin. Every boy fell for her the second that she came in, and glared at each other whenever (Y/n) talked to them. Except for Neville Longbottom. He would be too busy on trying not to get his cauldron melted instead on focusing on (Y/n). One day, his sixth cauldron melted, and everyone started to laugh at him.

"Of course Longbottom melted his cauldron, like a dumbass!" Malfoy sneered as the Slytherins all laughed. Neville blushed a faint red and anger boiled in (Y/n)'s blood. Everyday, Malfoy would make fun of Neville, and she had enough of it.

"Leave him alone! He didn't want that to happen!" (Y/n) shouted, as Neville's face turned to a deep red. "How would you like it if _you_ melted your cauldron and everyone else called you a dumbass?! You should be ashamed to even make fun of him!"

"Oooooh! So (L/n)'s protecting her boyfriend!" Malfoy mocked her as everyone laughed. "Please, you should be going out with me," he said, smirking and grabbing her cheek. He moved closer to connect their lips and did shortly before (Y/n) smacked his hand away and slapped him in the face. "Thanks for the kiss, (L/n)," he smirked, grabbing her waist and bringing her closer for another kiss.

"Ew! Let go of me!" (Y/n) shrieked, thrashing to get out of Malfoy's hold on her. Malfoy's grey eyes twinkled in amusement, and (Y/n)'s eyes gleamed with hatred for the platinum-blonde.

"Mr. Malfoy, when you are done seducing my niece, then I suggest you get back to your seat."

(Y/n) turned to see Snape standing in front of them and scowling at Draco's actions. Malfoy's face went a brilliant pink as he realized that he attempted to snog a girl in front of a professor.

"Professor, I-" Malfoy began.

"I don't desire or need to hear of it. Detention tonight for attempting to seduce a student in my presence." Snape drawled. (Y/n) grinned at Snape before she turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but he was making fun of Neville, and I had to stop him!" (Y/n) said, apologizing profusely to Snape.

"There's no need for an apology, Miss (L/n). I trust that Mr. Malfoy will not try to snog you in my presence again." he replied, glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered at her before Snape glared at him.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, for harassment of a student." Snape drawled.

Malfoy glared at (Y/n) before he reluctantly sulked to his seat, and (Y/n)'s eyes shot daggers right back at him before she sat down with Neville, where she sits.

"Neville, you can use my cauldron if you like. I'll help you with the potion too if you'd like me to." (Y/n) said, putting her cauldron in the middle of the table. Neville gave a faint smile before holding her hand nervously. (Y/n) blushed intensely as he did this, but gave Neville a huge smile.

A few moments after finishing the potion in complete silence, Neville spoke up, and (Y/n) turned to see what he had to say.

"H-Hey, thanks for what you did there.. I really a-appreciate it.." Neville nervously stuttered.

"No problem, Neville!" (Y/n) beamed. Neville gave her a warm smile before he nervously looked around. A few seconds later, (Y/n) spoke up.

"H-Hey, want to be friends?"

"I-I'd like that.." Neville said, holding her hand and grinning widely.

* * *

It was three months after Neville and (Y/n) became friends, and they were best friends already. Every day, Neville would wait under the girl's dormitory stairs with his things to go to the Great Hall with (Y/n). Normally, they would talk about the homework, Herbology, or the subjects that they're taking together. Once they got to the Great Hall, Neville took hold of (Y/n)'s hand, and squeezed it tightly. (Y/n) blushed a light shade of pink as he did this, but held his hand back, which caused his face to turn pink.

"So, today, we only have Potions, since it's Saturday, so that's good." (Y/n) said, looking at Neville.

"At least I only have to worry about melting a cauldron today!" Neville nervously laughed.

" _Godric, Neville's cute. He's really nice, too!_ " (Y/n) thought to herself, " _I think I'm in love with him!_ "

"(Y/n)!"

(Y/n) turned to see Neville smiling and turning to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Neville asked her, holding out his hand while blushing. (Y/n) smiled and took his hand while going a deep red. As they walked to the dungeons, Neville put his arm around her, causing (Y/n) to blush more than she ever did before.

When they walked in the classroom, Snape looked at them, glared at Neville, and made them find their seats. Every boy glared at Neville, who ignored them.

"Today class, we will be concocting a vial of Amortentia. You have the whole period to make it with your partner. Go." Snape said. Before he turned to sit at his desk, he quickly made another announcement. "If you put the liver of a frog in this Amortentia, then a predicament similar to what happened in a Muggle story called _The Frog_ _Prince_ that a Muggleborn student told me of will occur with the drinker and his or her soulmate, so I advise you not to add it."

Neville and (Y/n) rushed to get the ingredients and followed the instructions in the book. When they finished, Snape inspected it. Snape smiled, surprisingly, and held it up for the class to see.

"Notice how the potion has a mother-of-pearl shine like it was described in the book. And when I smell it, I smell the things that smell like the one that is my soulmate." Snape said, raising the vial up for everyone to see. "Well done, Miss (L/n)."

Everyone turned to (Y/n)'s direction as Snape congratulated her. (Y/n) could feel her face go red from the attention.

"P-Professor, It was really Neville who did all the work with the ingredients, I just told him what to add.." (Y/n) stuttered, blushing from embarrassment. Everyone tutned to look at Neville as he blushed the same shade as (Y/n).

"B-But, (Y-Y/n), you told me what to put in!" Neville hissed. He was a deep red, as Snape stood before them.

"It has no concern about whoever did the work to me, Longbottom. I'm just as surprised as you are for saying this, but you and Miss (L/n) take fifty points for Gryffindor. Well done. Miss (L/n), I need to see you after class." Snape drawled on.

The boys all smiled at (Y/n), giving her looks of admiration, while (Y/n) blushed. Draco glared at the boys, shoved Neville out of the way and put his arm around her, and leaned in to kiss her before (Y/n) smacked him in the face. The _crack_ was so audible, that everyone heard it, and shouts of " _Oh Godric!"_ , _"Daaaaaaaamn (Y/n)!",_ and _"Bloody hell!"_ were heard in the room. Malfoy stumbled back and saw that it left a red mark on his face. He glared at (Y/n), before sauntering off into his seat. Neville gave her a bewildered expression before smiling to her. She returned the smile and beamed at him.

Shortly afterward, Hermione and Ron finished, and so did everyone else.

"All right, now, you must smell the Amortentia, and record what you smell." Snape drawled. (Y/n) could hear everyone rustle through their bags looking for parchment and their quills. She leaned over to the cauldron and took a whiff of what it smelled like. She quickly recorded it on her parchment.

" _My Amortentia smelled like a combination of cinnamon, daisies, and of nectarines. It has a sort of citrus-like smell to it, along with a pinch of spice and the nice serene aroma of the daisies to tie it together. My best friend smells oddly like that, and it's making me quite conspicuous about this..._ _Oh my Godric... Could it really be_ _ **Neville**_ _?? I'll ask the professor when I meet him after class. Will Neville really hate me for this?"_ She thought while writing. Of course she didn't write her thoughts down, however, she wrote what it smelled like.

After (Y/n) scribbled her response, he handed it to Snape. She could see that all the boys were crossing their fingers, hoping that her Amortentia smelled like one of them. Except for Ron, of course, for he was dating Hermione. He had no interest in (Y/n), which mafe her happy because there were at least two boys that didn't try to win her attention. She turned to look at Neville and saw that he was blushing as he was cautiously writing his response. Nevile made sure that he wrote very neatly so that the professor could read it with ease.

" _My Amortentia smelled of White Citrus perfume, which (Y/n) oddly smells like, strawberries, again, (Y/n) smells like, and lemons, which again, (Y/n) smells like. Oh my Godric... I think that (Y/n) is my soulmate! Oh no... Professor Snape will hate me even more for this! And she'll hate me for this! I won't be able to be her friend anymore!"_ He thought, scribbling his response down.

 _"_ H-Hey, Neville, are you okay?" (Y/n) asked, tapping Neville, who was blushing and sweating a lot for some reason. Neville looked at (Y/n) and abruptly hugged her tightly and (Y/n) blushed as he did so. She hugged him back, while all the girls gushed _"Awwwwwww! So cute!"_ and the boys all gagged, as they submitted their responses. Snape coughed, and looked at Neville and (Y/n), as the two broke apart. Neville quickly handed Snape his response, and Snape smiled a faint bit while checking his planner.

"You are dismissed." he said, as the students all packed up and left. Neville waited outside of the office, where Snape and (Y/n) entered and Snape closed the door.

"(Y/n), do you have..... A preference for Longbottom?" Snape asked her. (Y/n) went a bright pink as Snape asked her that question.

"Er, Professor, wh-what makes you think that?" (Y/n) asked, her eyes darting from one corner of the room to another. Snape approached her and held her shoulder.

"I am a Legilimens, and an Occulmens, (Y/n). You know this. Besides, whenever you hear his name, even in the Great Hall, I see you blush. I've been having suspicions about this for a while, now. Besides, the report om your Amortentia confirms it." He picked up the pieces of parchment that had (Y/n) and Neville's names on them and held it up for (Y/n) to see. "He was nervous of your response as well, but he won't hate you for this."

He gave her a faint smile and pecked her forehead.

"I don't want him to hurt you or harm you in any way. Do you understand?" Snape drawled. "If he does, contact me. Or consequences will be severe."

"Yes, Professor." (Y/n) sighed, hugging Snape. "Thanks for understanding.."  
Snape held her tightly before letting her go.

"Now get to dinner. Mr. Longbottom is waiting for you outside of my office, if I am not mistaken."

(Y/n) vacated from Snape's office, and Neville took her hand. Her face became a light shade of red as they walked to the Great Hall. When they walked into the Great Hall, the girls all squealed, and the boys gave Neville a glare down, dozens of daggers aimed towards him. He shrugged it off and walked with (Y/n) to the Gryffindor table.

When they sat down, Hermione immediately came up to them with Pavarti.

"Soooooo, Ron, you owe me ten Galleons!" Fred said, giving Ron a smirk as he reluctantly shoved ten Galleons in Fred's hand.

"Yeah, Neville, you finally got her!" Harry congratulated Neville, as he and (Y/n) blushed identical shades of red. Neville squeezed (Y/n)'s hand tighter, which caused her to let out a small squeak before a certain platinum-blonde individual came over.

"What was that squeak for, (L/n)? Excited that I'm here?" Malfoy asked, taking her waist as (Y/n) blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Malfoy, you jackass, let me go! I don't need to hear of your non-existent love life!!" (Y/n) yelled. She had enough of Malfoy trying to seduce her, and at this point, she had it. She tried punching his arms to get out of them, while he chuckled.

"My arms have a Protection spell, (L/n). You can't get away by thrashing now!"

Neville got up and tried to get (Y/n) away from him, but got shoved out of the way.

"Move, you fatass! She's mine!" Malfoy hissed at him. That was it for (Y/n).

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP, MALFOY!" (Y/n) screamed while stomping on his foot. He immediately let her go, and howled in pain, before smacking her across the face. At this point, Neville was furious. He walked up to Malfoy, and swiftly punched his face, as everyone gasped. McGonagall and Flitwick came over and yelled at Malfoy, who was sauntering off towards the Slytherin Head of House's office, with McGonagall right behind him. Before he left, he put a drop of an emerald green liquid in Neville's drink.

(Y/n) turned to Neville, as Neville squeezed her hand tighter. She blushed a bright pink as she and Neville sat back down.

"Awwwwwww!" the girls gushed as (Y/n) hugged Neville tightly and the boys glared at Neville. Ginny gave (Y/n) a smirk and a wink and whispered,

"I ship it."

(Y/n) blushed even more as Neville kept his arm around her. She enjoyed it to her surprise and leaned her head on Neville's shoulder.

"So, (Y/n), did Neville finally ask you?" Ron asked her, with Hermione's hand in his.

"N-No, and what did you mean by finally?" (Y/n) responded, blushing immensely.

"Oh, he wouldn't stop asking me for advice on how to ask you. He would worry so much about how you would react, and it was insane!" Hermione said. Neville blushed a slight red tone before he coughed to get their attention. He took a sip of his drink as the test of the group kept on chattering.

"So, I told Neville, 'Mate, you literally wait down by the girl's dormitory stairs every day for your princess, so you might as well just confess to her now!' And I also told him that I ship it. It's kind of obvious, since-" Harry began.

"-We know that Neville likes you too and that you like him back!" Fred and George said, spontaneously appearing.

"F-Fred! George!" (Y/n) squeaked, blushing even more than she already was. A loud _pop_ startled (Y/n), and made her jump a bit. She then heard a _croak_ and felt something slimy on her hand. In an instant, she shrieked and flicked whatever it was off of her. When it made impact with the table, (Y/n) realized that it was Neville, who was made into a frog.

"What the bloody heck was that?" Ron asked (Y/n), as she placed Neville in her hands.

"Oh, Trevor got loose again.. I'll go put him back in his cage for Neville!" (Y/n) said quickly, running out of the Great Hall.

* * *

When (Y/n) arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room, she realized what happened to Neville.

" _I swear to Merlin, Malfoy's going to pay..."_ she thought to herself. She ran up to the girl's dormitory in her dorm, and gently placed Neville on the floor. Neville tilted his head at her, as he saw (Y/n) lean in closer to him and kiss him on the cheek. Shortly after she did so, Neville Transfigured from the frog, and he moved his face so that (Y/n) was really kissing him on the lips. She blushed when she realized what she was doing, and Neville gently caressed her cheek. (Y/n) became flustered, and Neville grabbed her legs, pulling her up to face him. He gave her a big grin, and she did the same. She smiled as Neville pressed his lips gently up to hers, and gently kissed back. Their lips moved in pure harmony, and Neville hugged (Y/n) tightly, as she did the same to him.

"Yeah, Neville, get some!"

As the two broke apart, they turned to see Fred and George wolf-whistling, Harry and Ron smirking, Hermione and Ginny smirking, and the Creevey Twins taking photos of the scene.

"Oh, the passion is just so wonderful!" Ginny squealed, as (Y/n) beamed.

"(Y/n)?"

(Y/n) turned to see Neville holding onto her hand.

"Yes, Neville?"

"There's something that I've been meaning to ask you... F-F-For a while, now, really, but..." Neville began. (Y/n) blushed as Neville told her this. He made the gap between the two even smaller than it already was, and (Y/n) smiled at him. "Will you be my girlfriend? I-It's all right if you don't-" he began before he was cut off by (Y/n)'s lips on his. Neville smiled as he kissed her back, and (Y/n) giggled. When they pulled apart, (Y/n) blushed a great shade of red.

"Of course!"

Neville smiled and wrapped his arms around (Y/n) the second she said that phrase.

"I'm glad that you said that."

He leaned down to peck her on the lips as he and (Y/n) made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they sat on the sofa with the other couples. (Y/n) would come up with plans for getting even with Malfoy, and Neville would see which plants that (Y/n) would use to get him back, along with help from Fred and George. After they thought of the plan, they made their way back to the Great Hall to set it all up.

"All right, (Y/n), these orbs have been designed to track down the person you hate the most and make them do utterly embarrassing things to themselves. When Malfoy comes in, the orbs will be attracted to him and will put goo all over him with a Howler that will scream, 'This is what your non-existent love life would've turned out to be like, Malfoy!' In your voice. Got it?" Fred asked a hyper and excited (Y/n).

"Yep." (Y/n) responded, grinning from ear to ear.

When the time for dinner came, (Y/n), Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at their spot at the Gryffindor table. Malfoy approached (Y/n), agitated that she was with Neville.

"Really, (Y/n), you're one of the best witches in our year, there's no way that you would be _that_ stupid to go out with _Longbottom._ " Malfoy sneered, grabbing her wrist. (Y/n) punched Malfoy in the face, and socked him in the nose.

"Well, I guess I am. By the way, that was for what you did to Neville, and for all the times that you've been a jackass to me. Oh, and enjoy this surprise. It's on me." (Y/n) said, leaning down near Malfoy's face. Malfoy smirked, and leaned in closer when she shouted, "NOW, FRED!"

"With pleasure, Miss (Y/n)!" Fred yelled as the two orbs that they made shot right at Malfoy as (Y/n) jumped away. The first orb made him do a stupid dance and covered him in a (f/c) ooze, and the second one shot a Howler that went for him.

"BEGONE, THOT!" the Howler shouted in (Y/n)'s voice as everyone started to laugh and point at him. The second orb exploded to reveal another message that was read out loud.

"Hello, Hogwarts students and staff! You have just witnessed the greatest prank in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Draco Malfoy, the quote-unquote 'Slytherin Prince' got pranked by none other than (Y/n) (L/n), the mastermind behind it all for being a huge pain in the ass to her. Her accomplices for this prank are Neville Longbottom, a brilliant mind who researched which plants that she should use in the ooze, and the Weasley Twins, the masterminds behind the presentation who are notorious for their brilliant and entertaining pranks! We hope that you enjoyed this masterpiece, and we will see you the next time that you need a prank to happen! Goodbye!" Fred and George's voices all rung out from the letter. Once the message was received by the other Hogwartians, the letter dissolved into little red and gold sparkles all around the Great Hall, which was now shining. Everyone clapped at them and laughed at Malfoy, who stormed out of the Great Hall, and Fred, George, and (Y/n), who was holding Neville's hand took a bow, which caused them to clap even more.

"That was our bit!" Fred shouted, "Gotta advertise our business somehow!"

(Y/n) and Neville were dying of laughter, and Neville grabbed a hold of her, twirled her, and kissed her for everyone in the Great Hall to see. Most of the students gasped, and the rest of them cheered and clapped. When they pulled apart, (Y/n) wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled warmly as Neville embraced her.

"I love you, (Y/n)."

"I love you too, Nev."


	11. Good Enough || Draco Malfoy

(Y/n) stumbled into the Transfiguration classroom, slumping into her chair. The Fifth Year Slytherin just managed to get away from Pansy Parkinson, who usually has things to say to her that is the exact definition of brutish, rude, unladylike, and spiteful. Pansy would frequently throw a giant show in trying to bring down (Y/n)'s morale, usually with a group of Slytherin girls who act like spoiled, snobby brats. Yet, no matter how many times they may try to insult her, (Y/n) tries to ignore them, instead of blowing up back and responding, mostly because their insults aren't witty enough to dignify actual intelligent responses ninety percent of the time.

(Y/n) thought about her nightmare last night, the worst one she had, that involved Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend. She thought about the rejection she felt in the dream, that the relationship she had with him was for nothing but a joke, a cruel prank that he was playing on her along with Pansy and her posse. She's had these dreams for a while but decided not to tell Draco, for she feared that it might add onto the stress that he had from the upcoming O.W.L. tests that were around the corner. (Y/n) grimaced and pondered one thought.

_"What if that's the truth?"_

She took out her journal and started to write in it, the sound of her scribbling with her pencil filling the vacant room. Nobody was in the room with her yet, with the exception of Professor McGonagall, who was writing on the blackboard. (Y/n) usually came in early, wanting to discuss the last night's homework with Draco, who comes in a bit later than her.

Shortly after, as if it was the speak of the devil, Draco set down his things next to her, tapping her shoulder lightly. He gave her a wide grin, and waved to her, clearly in a good mood. (Y/n) glanced at him, and gave him a small smile, before putting her journal up and looking back at the blackboard, where McGonagall was writing down the current lesson plan.

"Hey, (N/n)! Apparently, we're going to Transfigure....geese into pineapples?" Draco said, examining the board and attempting to translate what was written on it. (Y/n) laughed and grinned, McGonagall turned her head slightly, then back to the blackboard.

"Mr. Malfoy, what you told Miss (L/n) about is correct, though it seems quite random and peculiar," McGonagall said curtly. "Today will be a review of what you have learned in the past in Transfiguration because your O.W.L.s are coming up," she stated firmly, as other students walked in. Pansy Parkinson and her posse of snobs were amongst the students that came in, and Pansy made a show of attempting to sit at the table that was next to Draco's right side, her posse the following suit. "Now, take a goose with your partner, and practice Transfiguring the goose to a pineapple, but don't eat the pineapple! I'm looking at you, Weasley!"

The class turned to Ron, and laughed, as he was about to eat the pineapple that Hermione Transfigured. Hermione slapped him, as he moved the pineapple away from his mouth, and grinned stupidly. Even Draco smirked, and (Y/n) giggled, it was a classic Ron move.

"Oh, Drakie~!" Pansy shrieked in a shrill voice. "I'm so happy to see you!" she scurried to Draco's left, her posse following her, as she promptly shoved (Y/n) out of the way to get a glimpse of him. (Y/n) fell to the floor, most of the class staring at her as she got back up and resumed her attention to McGonagall.

"...And I would presume that since you are occupied with going ga-ga over Mr. Malfoy with your group of peers, Miss Parkinson, that you are completely proficient in the science behind Transfiguring an animal into a fruit?" McGonagall challenged Pansy, who glared at her while scoffing.

"I highly recommend returning to your seats, all of you." McGonagall glared at the girls that were up, Pansy's posse doing what they were told. Even they weren't dumb enough to question McGonagall; she had a reputation for being "hardcore" as the Muggle-born students called it.

"Oh, and while we're at it, fifty points from Slytherin-" McGonagall began, being cut off.

"WHAT?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Pansy shouted, slamming her hands on the table.

"Firstly, Miss Parkinson, I would hope that you would be more ladylike and take this with at least some form of dignity, and not interrupt me! Secondly, I would like to add that you and your posse are not in your seats, you shoved Miss (L/n) in order to try to make contact with Mr. Malfoy, thus distracting him and other individuals! And for a rather silly adolescent crush, which by the way, is not a good reason for interrupting my class! I would hope that you would refrain from doing so, assuming that your Transfiguration grade is not up to par in itself! So, no, Miss Parkinson, that is not ridiculous, but rather rational. Your actions in themselves are ridiculous and merit a detention, which you will serve tonight!" McGonagall sternly reprimanded Pansy, leaving the whole class silent.

"Oh my, Godric! Did she really just try to expose her grade to make a point?!" Lavender asked Pavarti, who nodded, completely in shock. "She really is something, isn't she?"

Pansy turned to (Y/n), her face contorted in rage and spite. (Y/n) looked back at her, wary and clearly not in the mood to deal with Pansy's drama.

"Oh boy.." Draco muttered, giving (Y/n) an apologetic look.

 _"Why won't she just go away?"_ (Y/n) thought. _"She knows that Draco isn't up for grabs anymore, yet she persists, anyway. If that's her idea of romantically winning someone over, it's just irrational! Well, the way she's doing it. If anything it will just drive him away even more! I probably shouldn't tell her this, it'll make the situation worse than it already is."_ She nodded at her logical conclusion and looked at her wand before Pansy directed her attention to her.

"This is your fault, (L/n)!" Pansy shouted at her. (Y/n) kept her head down on the table. "If you weren't with him all the time, I would've had a chance with him, you bitch!"

"Miss Parkinson!" McGonagall sharply shouted, making her way over to Draco's table.

"Face it! You're nothing but a stupid, ugly whore, (L/n)! He doesn't love you at all, because, in the end, you're just another skank that he was with!" Pansy continued, the class snickering. (Y/n) buried her head in her arms in embarrassment, and started shuddering.. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Pansy, don't you dare-" Draco growled. (Y/n) could feel tears forming in her eyes, silently dripping on the table.

"Why are you with a skank like her? What does an ugly, dumb bitch like her have that I don't, Drakie?!" Pansy screeched, grabbing his robes. "Oh, wait, she has nothing! She's just nothing but a daft whore!" (Y/n) attempted to wipe away the tears on her face, before Pansy grabbed the front of her robes and made her face Draco.

"You're just a stupid slut!" Pansy screamed in her face triumphantly, clearly pleased that she hit it home for (Y/n). She started laughing hysterically, insanely, even as (Y/n) grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, sobbing. Draco's face contorted in rage as he angrily slapped Pansy before grabbing his bags.

"Damn it, Parkinson! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Draco yelled, before running out of the Transfiguration classroom. He stopped at the door. "And, I'm sorry, Professor!" he realized swearing in front of McGonagall wasn't the best idea in his elaborate, "beyond genius" mind, not to mention walking out of class, as well.

"Just take care of Miss (L/n), Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said to him. "I'm positive that she just needs someone to be there for her right now, and that will encourage her, unlike the things that her peers are saying to her!" McGonagall glared at Pansy and took her arm. "I'm taking you to Snape's office immediately! Such behavior is unfit for a Hogwarts student as yourself!" She turned to Hermione and the rest of the class. "Miss Granger, I want you to make sure that everyone is still working while I take Miss Parkinson to Professor Snape's office. If I'm not back by the time class should end, then your homework assignment is on the board!" The class resumed their work as Draco went dashing out into the hall starting his endeavors in looking for (Y/n).

"Oh God, where are you, (Y/n)?" Draco said to himself, running down the hall. He stopped outside of the female Prefect's bathroom, where he heard someone sobbing.

(Y/n).

"That's definitely her, I'm sure of it. I'm going to need to put on my hood so nobody will see me walk into the ladies' room.. God that would be embarrassing.." he thought.

He put on his hood and quietly stepped into the bathroom, walking through the corridor before he came across the giant fountain-like tub in the middle of the sector that was frothing with bubbles, where he saw (Y/n) lying on the ground, crying by the edge, and with a ghost comforting her; undoubtedly Moaning Myrtle.

"There there, sweetie," Myrtle said, patting (Y/n)'s back. "This will all blow over soon.. I mean, girls like her say that you're all of those mean things because they're just mad at their own shortcomings.. Take it from one girl to another, you'll get through this," Myrtle looked up and saw Draco, and motioned for him to come over. "and I'm positive that someone else will help you with this too! I hope that makes you feel better!"

"Thank you, but.." (Y/n) sniffled, wiping tears from her face. "There's something else, too."

"I'm all ears, sweetie, you can tell me!"

She sniffed again. "I just think... W-What if what they say about Draco is true?" The tears came down heavier this time. "W-What if I-I'm.. only another person that he'll remember as a ph-phase?"

"What the hell are you saying?!" Draco exclaimed, running over to (Y/n).

"Dr-Draco, I-" (Y/n) stuttered, Draco grabbing onto her and pulling her in a warm embrace. (Y/n) cried on his shoulders, the tears coming down harder, Draco still holding on to her tighter.

"Shhhhh, shhhh it's okay, love.. Have no fear, for I am here... Don't worry, love, just let it all out..." Draco whispered, standing up with (Y/n) in his arms.

"See, dear? I told you someone else would help you with this!" Myrtle said, floating above them. (Y/n) smiled at her thankfully, before Myrtle hid amongst he bubbles in the tub.

"(Y/n), do you want to talk to me or tell me about what's been going on?" Draco asked her, "If Pansy and her girls have been hurting you, I need to know, love! Now please, tell me what's been happening!"

(Y/n) wiped the tears away from her eyes, and Draco moved a strand of her (h/c) hair away from her eye and tucked it behind her ear.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't want to tell you about this since you know, O.W.L.s are coming up, and I didn't want you to stress out over me-"

"Bloody hell, (Y/n), worrying about you is my number one priority!" Draco exclaimed. "You mean more to me than some stupid O.W.L.s, you know that, right? I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't worry about your well being, now would I?" Draco said, "You don't have to apologize, dear, don't worry!"

"It's just, since we started dating, Pansy and her group have been bullying me a lot, and they've been telling me about everything that's wrong with me every day, like how stupid, fat, and ugly I am.. And they always say I'm a slut, just because I'm with you for most of the day!" (Y/n) struggled to keep her tears from pouring out. "B-But the worst thing is... I-I have nightmares about it... I-I'm scared that what they're saying is true. That you don't really love me, but you're toying with my emotions, just to make me s-suffer!"

"(Y/n), none of that's true!" Draco said softly, "You know I would never play with your feelings with this kind of thing! Besides, what would I have to gain if I lost the love of my life? Think about it, you're kind, beautiful, and smart, not to mention that my parents love you too! So you're absolutely perfect _and more_ in my eyes! I love you so damn much, do you hear me?"

(Y/n) blushed deeply, a crimson glow taking over her face, a small timid smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, and you being a stupid, fat, ugly slut? That has to be the worst joke I ever heard, (N/n). You're none of those things, no matter what they say. Hell, you can't be stupid, your grades rival Granger's, so you can rule that out. As for fat and ugly, you're not that at all, and they need to see that, or look in their mirrors to stop being hypocrites.. But, I mean, bloody hell, you're incredible!" Draco looked at her in the eye, and then scanned her whole body, _"In fact.."_

He pinned her to a wall and gently kissed her face where tears dripped down, slowly making his way to her lips, where he kissed her firmly, a surprised (Y/n) kissing back. He took off her robes, so only her Slytherin sweater, her skirt, and her green and silver tie were on her, and he promptly threw his robes on the ground, green and black staining the tiles. He kissed her nose and held onto her, his hand entangled in her (h/c) hair.

"I don't want you to feel this upset ever again, do you hear me?" Draco asked (Y/n) who nodded. "Don't let them get to you, and if it gets worse, I'll step in, understand?" She nodded once again. "Good. As your boyfriend, that's what I'm for. Being there for you and making sure you're happy."

"T-Thank you, Draco." (Y/n) said thankfully, and calmer. "I feel much better now.."

"That's my (N/n)!" Draco murmured, his face in her hair, that smelled like (f/f). "Can I see that gorgeous smile again?" He asked in a lighter playful tone. (Y/n) gave him a big smile, and Draco beamed. "That's it, dear!"

"I'm going to take care of the Pansy situation. McGonagall and the other teachers might give her a detention or a slap on the wrist, but I want to end all of this." Draco said, his voice suddenly severe and grim. "Meet me outside of the Great Hall five minutes before dinner starts. I have plans I need to set into action."

"R-Right." (Y/n) said, nodding. "I trust you, Draco."

"Good. This is all going to end tonight, I promise, (Y/n)."Draco said, kissing (Y/n)'s forehead. "I have to go now, so bye, love."

With that, Draco ran out of the bathroom, as (Y/n) picked up her bags and headed out to the Slytherin Common Room; she figured that she should put up her belongings in her dorm while Draco put his plan into motion.

***Draco's POV***

_"Since Transfiguration was our last class of the day, everyone should be heading to their rooms by now, so I can go talk to him, myself."_ I thought, running to the Headmaster's office. It didn't take long, assuming that the gargantuan gargoyle guarding the office practically gave its location away.

"Password?" the gargoyle asked me, looking bored as usual. "Kid, I don't have all day, you know."

"Sherbet lemon!" I said simultaneously with another voice. I turned beside me to see that Dumbledore was standing on my right, and nodded. The gargoyle closed its eyes and nodded his head in approval, as it moved out of the way to reveal a staircase leading to his office.

"Good evening, Draco!" he said happily, "I assume you want to talk about something?" he walked up the stairs to his office, before he paused, beckoning me to come with him. I ran up the stairs until I was a couple of steps behind him. After walking up a couple more steps, we reached his office, where there were all sorts of gadgets and books, the Sorting Hat and he even had a phoenix too, which didn't really surprise me, since, it was Dumbledore, after all.

"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy." I took a seat in front of his desk, as he sat behind his desk. "I'm assuming you came up here because you wanted to talk about something?" Dumbledore asked me coolly, stroking the phoenix's feathers. "Fawkes here saw quite a lot of things go down in Professor McGonagall's class, but left before things got ugly. How about we start there, Mr. Malfoy?"

Then began the explanation. I explained what happened in Transfiguration, and what happened in the bathroom, well, except the kissing (Y/n) part. I'm sure that the Headmaster of Hogwarts doesn't want to hear about two teenagers kissing.

"So, it seems that Miss Parkinson and some of her colleagues have been bringing Miss (L/n) down, and you want to put a stop to it if I'm getting all of this clearly." Dumbledore asked his voice sterner this time. "My, my, this is rather unsettling. How long has this been going on, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Apparently since we started dating, according to (Y/n). I didn't know about any of this, since-"

"Miss (L/n) wanted to hide her feelings, as to not make you worry." Dumbledore finished. "She didn't want to hurt or concern you, so she just kept it bottled up. Knowing Miss (L/n) she didn't want you to have anything to do with the drama, but I'm assuming that Miss Parkinson's outburst in Transfiguration finally wrapped you into it. Minerva talked to Severus and I about the situation earlier, so I figured you would want to talk to me about this, and now, I find that my guess was correct. How would you like to deal with this, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, I wanted to make an announcement in the Great Hall tonight about it, but I don't think that will be the best idea. (Y/n)'s mostly quiet and reserved, so I want to make it low key, not like everyone in the school is going to be prepared to listen about it.. but what really enrages me is that (Y/n) never starts trouble, or anything like that, and that's what makes me so angry about what they're doing to her!" I said, "She's a genuinely good person, who doesn't even deserve the way these people are treating her! It's totally ridiculous, and that's what makes me want to put my foot down about it!"

Dumbledore nodded his head as I ranted about it before he held his hand up.

"I know how you feel about this, Mr. Malfoy. You will find that the world is unfair and cruel to those that try to keep a brighter mind about certain things, to extinguish that spark of hope in them. It's important, vital even for those people to not succumb to the hatred and darkness surrounding them, but look for hope and light, and if they need it, help from others. For happiness shines in the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore said, "I may be straying off topic a bit, but, do whatever you think is deemed necessary enough to take action, for fighting for the one you love. Having this conversation with you is rather perplexing, might I add?"

"And why is that, Professor? Not to be rude or anything of the sort." I asked him. His last comment seemed very confusing.

"Several years ago, James Potter came to me about the exact same thing; Lily Evans was being hurt by other students, but he asked me if he could make an announcement to everyone about it.. Alas, James will be James, I suppose.." Dumbledore paused. "It was...quite...unique, to say the least. He made his point loud and clear and added some...persuasive language to make sure those who were behind Lily's pain would stop. Although, throwing rotten eggs at those miscreants was a bit too far; I had to shut that down, so if you want to make an announcement, please don't throw things at those in question."

"Right, of course, Professor." I said. _"Why would I do that in the first place? I mean, McGonagall's there with the rest of the faculty, so that would be irrational. This guy must really have no fear, no sense, and plenty of nerve if he did that in front of McGonagall of all people."_ I thought to myself.

"Nonetheless, what really moves me now is that I'm seeing a side of you that's swelling with bravery and determination for protecting the one that you love. It's very similar to what one student who was previously in your House has done, yes, but, sometimes, those filled with the urge to act upon the bravest and most noble endeavors are those that surprise you the most, don't they?" Dumbledore went on as I took in what he was saying. "I'm pleased to get to see this part of you, Draco, and it warms my heart to see what you would do for her!"

"Oh, thank you, Professor!" I said, looking at the clock in his office. It read 6:50, ten minutes before dinner. "I'm supposed to meet (Y/n) in five minutes! I have to go, Professor! Thank you for the talk!"

"It was no trouble at all, Draco. If one of my students is getting picked on to this severity, I want to deal with it immediately. It was good for you to come to me about this!" Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Now go! You can't waste time now, Mr. Malfoy."

I nodded before I rushed out of the office, and ran over to the Great Hall.

 _"Damn, I must be running a marathon by now!"_ I thought before I met with (Y/n), who was walking over to the Great Hall.

***Narrative POV***

"Oh, Draco!" (Y/n) said, jogging up to him. "Wow, you look really tired! What happened?"

"Oh, it was nothing, really, love." Draco said, catching his breath. "Actually, I think that we should wait until everyone comes in the Great Hall before we enter."

"Oh, yeah, okay, that's fine." (Y/n) said, slightly confused. "To be honest, I'm kinda nervous about this plan you have, I mean, I don't want you to hurt them, but-"

"Don't worry, (N/n). I'm not going to hex them into next year...well unless they mess with you again. It's nothing like that at all." Draco said to her. Both of them heard the sounds of hundreds of footsteps; everyone coming in for dinner. "Listen, while everyone is coming in, we should put our hoods on, in case we see them, okay?" (Y/n) nodded, both of them sliding their hoods on, blending in the crowd surprisingly well at the edge of the Great Hall's doors.

A swarm of students moved into the Great Hall, rushing to find seats next to their friends and starting to eat. After the last few students came in, they shut the doors, Draco moved over to the door and pressed his ear on it. Even with the doors closed, the sound of laughter, talking, shouting, screaming, even, and the clanking and clinking of glasses and silverware flooded the room and was audible in the halls.

"Everything's normal and happening smoothly, just as planned." he thought to himself.

He gave (Y/n) a thumbs-up, indicating that it was all clear to enter the room. Together, they opened the door, striding in hand in hand, toward the Slytherin table. A few students turned to the two, amongst those students, Pansy and her group, who grumbled as they came over to them.

 _"Here's where the storm comes!"_ Draco thought, glaring at Pansy.

"PANSY PARKINSON, HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted, pointing at Pansy with his free hand. He was loud enough for the whole of the Great Hall to hear. Everyone turned to face Draco and (Y/n), some guys were even checking her out, despite the blazing rage present on Draco's face. "HOW DARE YOU HURT THE ONE I LOVE!"

"Oh boy, here we go, Georgie!" Fred Weasley muttered, "Pug-Face must've really gotten him pissed, huh?"

"Bloody hell, and (Y/n)'s with him- I think I know what this is about, Freddie!" George said, eating while facing where the drama was at.

"Pansy was calling (Y/n) a skank in front of everyone in Transfiguration, and it _definitely_ pissed him off!" Ron said with a mouthful of chicken. "(Y/n) ran out of the room and everything."

"Well, Ronald, I think she wanted some time to be by herself after feeling so terrible in that class!" Hermione said, "Honestly what they said to her was so terrible!"

"Quiet, you guys! It's getting good!" Lee Jordan snapped at them.

"You disgust me, Parkinson!" Draco shouted. "Of all the people you try to start drama with, you choose my girlfriend? Of all the stupid things you've done, this takes the cake by sure! What the hell has she done to you? Huh? Oh wait, she's done nothing! And it's none of your damn concern who I go out with, and you should keep in mind that it'll never be you, you slimy git!"

"Bloody hell, it's on now!" George shouted, as he got a couple of snickers.

"Can it, Weasley!" Draco snarled. He focused his attention back at Pansy. "If you _ever_ hurt her again or even _think_ about hurting you with your posse of little shits, I will _personally_ stop you myself, and believe me, I can arrange that in a flash! Do you understand, you scumbag?"

Pansy nodded, her face pale white in fear. Draco scoffed at her and bit into an apple angrily.

"That goes for any guys that try any funny business with my girlfriend, too!" Draco shouted. "I won't hesitate, you slimeballs!"

The guys that were checking out (Y/n) earlier averted their attention elsewhere, as to not inflict the Slytherin Prince's wrath on them. Some of them grumbled underneath their breath before Draco's glare pierced through them, making them go silent.

"W-wow, y-you're really i-intimidating, aren't you, Draco?" (Y/n) stammered nervously, blushing as Draco grabbed her waist and held her head in his hands. "I m-mean oh my Godric, that was f-fierce.."

"I'll do anything to protect the love of my life, (Y/n), by any means necessary," Draco whispered in her ear, a chill running down (Y/n)'s spine. He dipped down and kissed her firmly, the Weasley Twins and other individuals wolf whistling and hollering at the two.

"Yeah, get some (Y/n)!" the twins yelled, grinning and wolf whistling.

"Get a dorm, you two!" Ron laughed, Harry grinning stupidly by his side.

The kiss became a tad bit more heated, before Blaise Zabini coughed loudly and mouthed to Draco, "Wrap it up, Romeo!"

Draco's face became pink, (Y/n)'s was a crimson red, nearly purple, as the two embraced each other.

"Love you, (Y/n)~." Draco sang quietly while smiling.

"I love you too, Draco~."


	12. Singing in Harmony || Seamus Finnigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote a song-fic before, but it was a lot of fun!

It was (Y/n)'s seventh year at Hogwarts. After Voldemort was finally defeated by Harry Potter, the whole school was celebrating their victory, and what better way than a party?

She learned of the party in the Great Hall, after the Death Eaters attempted to raid Hogwarts, and after everyone in the infirmary recovered, when McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts made an announcement. According to her, the N.E.W.T.s, O.W.L.s, and other End-of-Year exams were canceled, but classes still went on. After all, the Hogwartians still had to be prepared in case something this chaotic happened again in the future! Which none of them objected to, for it was McGonagall's rule.

"I assure you, just because the Dark Lord has been vanquished once and for all, there is still a possibility that another Dark Wizard can come to power." she gravely warned the students, "Since you now know of the dangers that you can face in the Wizarding World, you need to prepare yourselves so you can resist the darkness and defend yourselves and the ones you love. I only wish for the best for you, by doing this, but such an event like defeating the evilest wizard of all time merits a celebration!"

The students' cheers bellowed throughout the hall.

"We will throw a grand celebration at the end of the school year for all of you!" McGonagall cried triumphantly, "You students are the bravest kids, the best of the best, and you showed that when Voldemort came! You have shown what the true spirit of Hogwarts is, and I think it's safe to say that I am proud of you all!"

With that, the students cheered, students from all houses chanting " _HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS!_ " and creating sparks in the air that represented their houses. Seamus conjured a huge firework from his wand, which resulted in his face being covered in soot to the amusement of the crowd.

"Thank you, Mr. Finnigan for showcasing your proclivity for pyrotechnics." McGonagall said, a bit annoyed, but with a small smile twitching on her face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

With the promise of the party, classes flew by in a flash. Soon, the time came for them to hold the party, on the last Friday of the school year. The party promised to have karaoke; a recommendation from the Muggle-born students, fireworks, courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Hippogriff rides, courtesy of Hagrid and Buckbeak (Hagrid had to promise to keep close supervision, as to not cause a catastrophe.), movies, which were also recommended by Muggle-born students, and a slew of other games that Muggle-born kids and Pureblooded kids played.

One of the seventh-year Ravenclaws, her best friend, Rachel coordinated the karaoke with Hermione, and (Y/n) was considering participating in it. She was pondering whether or not she should sing a song before Seamus rushed up to her.

"Hey, (Y/n), should I do the karaoke?" Seamus asked her. Seamus had been both her best friend and her crush since their first year at Hogwarts, because of his puckish sense of humor, and that he was constantly blowing up things on accident. "I'm thinking about asking someone I've liked for a while now to do a duet with me, but I don't know if they'll say yes. All I know is that they're really good at singing." He blushed a bit, and (Y/n) blushed too.

"Seamus, if you want to sing with that person you want to perform a duet with, I'll be by your side on this decision!" she chirped. "I hope they say yes!"

Seamus grinned at her before looking down at his shoes and took out a notecard, reading what it said in his head.

" _Odd. He never does that._ " (Y/n) thought. " _Oh my God, does that mean he_ -" she continued before Seamus held her hand, throwing the notecard away from him.

"(Y/n) (L/n), I know this sounds crappily cliché, and I apologize for that," Seamus began and kissed her hand, "but, though you've been my best friend for years, I want a bit more than that. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend and accompanying me tonight in karaoke?" Seamus asked her in front of their friends. (Y/n) blushed intensely, a deep red blush exploding on her face.

"I-I don't know what to say, S-Seamus-" (Y/n) stuttered before Rachel cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Say 'Yes!', (Y/n)!" Rachel shouted, getting a couple of snickers, "I've been shipping you two together since forever, girl!"

"R-Rachel!" Seamus snapped, "S-Shut up!" Rachel smirked, with Draco snickering slightly by her side.

"Either way, Rachel might've stolen my thunder, and admitted about her opinions in my romantic options, but yes, Seamus Finnigan, I say yes!" (Y/n) said, smirking at the audacious Ravenclaw and her boyfriend standing behind Seamus. She noticed that Draco licked his lips while he grabbed Rachel's blue and silver tie and grasped her waist, swiping her thick glasses off and putting them in his pocket with a smirk. (Y/n) saw the opportunity to fire back. "But Ferret Face over there better not be doing what I think he's trying to do to you over there!"

Rachel's smirk disappeared, a blush growing rapidly on her face as Draco grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers, Ron and Harry gagging while Draco flicked them off, causing (Y/n) to shake her head.

"Well, that ought to shut her up!" Seamus snickered, (Y/n) laughing with the rest of their friend group. "What? It serves her right!" He chuckled, (Y/n) nodding in agreement. "So, what song do you want to do?" He asked her. "I was thinking about doing the song that we liked since we were first years.."

"You mean...." (Y/n) began, "Okay, on three! One... Two... Three!"

" _Do it for Him_!" they shouted in unison, Seamus whooping and (Y/n) laughing.

"Aw yeah! That song was awesome!" (Y/n) said, "Plus, you nailed your part like a freaking boss!"

"Wow, that'll make every seventh year remember what good times they had in their first year!" Seamus said. "Y'know, to bring back some memories!"

"That reminds me, we should tell Rachel about our song.." (Y/n) said, looking over at the Ravenclaw, who was in the arms of the Slytherin Prince. "But she's with Draco right now.."

"Getting BIZAY!" Seamus shouted, (Y/n) snorting while Ron and Harry started cracking up. Hermione even grinned slightly, and Ginny was doubled over, laughing her head off.

"I got this." (Y/n) said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Malfoy! When you're done heating it up over there, Seamus and I have to ask my best friend something!" She shouted though Malfoy's attention was still on Rachel.

"I got this, ya bloody lovebirds," Ron said while smiling. "I've wanted to do this for a while!" He whispered to himself before he jabbed Malfoy, who turned to face (Y/n), his face covered in light pink lipstick, to everyone's amusement.

"I uh, think she wants you, love." Malfoy nudged Rachel, giving her glasses back to her. The group, including the two, laughed, the said Ravenclaw put her glasses on her face, her hazel-brown eyes twinkling with intrigue.

"Go for it, (N/n)!" Rachel chirped. "I'm all ears!"

"Seamus and I want to submit our song!" (Y/n) said enthusiastically, as (Y/n) grinned.

"Yes! One of my OTPs singing together!" She squealed, punching the air in victory. "What do you want to sing?" She asked, taking out the song form.

" _Do it for Him_!" Seamus said happily, holding (Y/n)'s hand triumphantly.

"Oh my great hot Belgian waffles, this is going to be so. Freaking. Awesome!" Rachel squealed, writing it down. "Okay, and that's the last song we have space for! Congrats! You're in!" She said, giving the song form to Hermione.

"Awesome! We're in!" Seamus shouted, twirling a giggling (Y/n) around happily.

"Well, now that you're not busy~" Draco growled to Rachel, her face turning red. He stole her glasses and grabbed her, kissing her again, "Shall we resume?"

"Godric, get a bloody dorm, you two!" Ron gagged, Harry and Ginny smirking at each other. They clearly knew how disgusted Ron was at Malfoy, and they had a scheme.

"Oi, Ronnykins!" Harry shouted, Ron turning to see Harry dip his sister and kiss her firmly. Ron flicked him off, and Ginny slapped Harry while laughing.

"Down, boy," Ginny said firmly, as Harry started cackling and let go of her.

"Seriously, though, I think we need to prepare for the party!" Hermione piped up, intentionally looking at Rachel and Malfoy. She sighed, and walked over to them, breaking them apart, and glared at Draco with a glare that could rival McGonagall's. He slipped the glasses on Rachel's face and held her with one of his arms. She took Rachel's hand and pulled her toward her. "I'll give her back when we're done with the karaoke planning and decorating." She said, Draco smirking and Rachel glaring playfully at Hermione.

"Oh, I can't wait, Ray~." He said, winking at her. Rachel blushed with her hands on her face to cover up her now completely red face. "If you need help, just call me!"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Hermione said curtly, walking off with Rachel.

"Sometimes, he really is too much, 'Mione!" She said to Hermione, who agreed. "I mean it's sweet, but, wow! I'm almost as red as your robes!" Hermione giggled.

"I wish Ronald would be more passionate," Hermione said, "but not like how Draco is with you. If he was as passionate as Draco is with you, my skin would red permanently at this point!"

"I could see that!" Rachel said while laughing, "Now let's get these decorations up!"

The two girls resumed to put up the red, blue, yellow, and green ribbons and decorations around the Great Hall, and Transfigured the staff table into a stage, for the karaoke.

(Y/n) turned to Seamus, who was laughing at Draco with his face covered in lipstick.

"So, should we practice?" (Y/n) asked him, Seamus nodding as they went to the edge of the Great Hall.

"Let's get to work then!" Seamus said enthusiastically, reviewing the lines with her.

**After Practicing the Lines**

"Wow, it's exactly like when we were first years!" Seamus said, "It's absolutely perfect!"

"I would imagine that it would be, since I'm doing it with you, Seamus!" (Y/n) said, Seamus smiling. He blushed and kissed Y/n)'s forehead, (Y/n) blushing lightly.

"Listen, (N/n), I'm really happy that you're doing this with me." He whispered to her. "It means so much to me that you've been with me all these years, and now, you're mine!"

(Y/n) lightly kissed him, Seamus blushing slightly.

"I understand, Seamus," (Y/n) said, "and I feel the same way!"

"I'm glad to hear it!" Seamus said. (Y/n) beamed at him as they went over the keys of the lines once more.

"We have our lines down, Seamus." (Y/n) said, "But, I think we should add some choreography to it!"

"Yeah! Like swords or something!"

*Time Skip to Fifteen Minutes Before the Party*

"Wooooooow!"

The Great Hall was full of shimmering fairy lights, shining red, green, yellow, and blue chandeliers to reflect the light, and even a Muggle disco ball for the dance! The karaoke center at the back of the Great Hall was grand and gorgeous, with ribbons cascading down on the stage like curtains and shining lights. There was a punch table near the right side of the Great Hall with Butterbeer, lemonade, fruit punch, Firewhiskey for the older students, soda, and water. There were snacks over there as well, courtesy of the House Elves and Honeyduke's, which brought in a gigantic shipment of the candies that were popular amongst the Hogwarts students. Other kids of all blood statuses brought in food that they received in packages they got that day from their relatives to contribute to the party.

"Ron would totally love this, right, (N/n)?" Seamus asked (Y/n) who laughed.

"Yeah, I could see him sneaking bits of food from the table before the party started!" (Y/n) laughed. Rachel and Hermione ran over to them, Rachel twirling her wand to add some sparkle.

"Hey, guys!" She said, pastel-colored sparkles protruding from her wand. "Do you like the decorations?"

"Yeah, they're great!" (Y/n) said smiling. "You guys did awesome!"

"Thank you, (Y/n)!" Hermione and Rachel beamed, "That's so kind of you!"

"It's no problem, really!" (Y/n) said. "So, when will the karaoke event go down?" She asked Hermione.

"Well, it's scheduled to take place at the end of the night," Hermione said, "we wanted to end the night with a bang, as karaoke is one of the most popular things that was requested for the party!"

"Oh, that makes sense!" Seamus said, "I mean, it's like how us seventh years ended our time at Hogwarts with a bang by taking down Voldemort!"

"Yeah, something like that!" Rachel said, "It's scheduled to take place at 10:30, since we have so many performers for the karaoke!" She grinned. "I just hope that the first years and the other lower years will be able to stay up so they can have all the fun they can possibly take in."

"Aw, worried about the ickle firsties? You always worried about every detail, you nerd!"

(Y/n) and Rachel turned to see Draco strutting up to her, smirking while Rachel rolling her eyes.

"And what did you do to help out, lover boy?" Seamus asked him cheekily, (Y/n) grinning.

"For your information, Finnigan, I valiantly came to service when putting up the ribbons that decorated the stage!" Draco said, Rachel grinning with a mischievous look in her eye.

"And I added some extra sparkle~!" Rachel said in a sing-song voice, green and silver sparkles cascading from her wand on Draco. He furrowed his brows in confusion before he saw Rachel grinning and laughing her arse off, and ran after her, Rachel shrieking in laughter.

"They are too much, aren't they?" (Y/n) asked Seamus, who nodded.

"Y'know, you sometimes forget that the lively, genuinely nice Malfoy that's trying to get his hands on your best friend used to be the stuck-up little shit that was known as the Pureblood-supremacist Slytherin Prince," Seamus said, (Y/n) laughing.

"I agree! It's like he changed when she started to be with him!" Hermione said Seamus nodding. They could hear the two laughing in delight, truly happy.

"Looking back at times like these...that's what we should be doing." (Y/n) said warmly, the fairy lights twinkling around her. Seamus blushed, gazing upon (Y/n)'s beauty in the light. "Not worrying about complete evil taking over the world, but contributing to adding beauty to the world with the light in our hearts."

Seamus paused and stared at (Y/n), who was lost in thought, gazing at the lights.

"Yeah, exactly.."

Shortly after, the clock struck at 8 o'clock, and the Hogwartian students filed in the Great Hall for the party. Muggle-born kids laughed with Pureblood kids when they tried to imitate the dances that the Muggle-borns were performing. Hermione and Ron, surprisingly also danced, Ron doing a tango-like dance with her. Harry and Ginny were dancing to a routine, as were (Y/n) and Seamus. George and Angelina were having a dance-off in the center, Angelina kicking George's butt brutally as the whole Hogwarts population witnessed the event.

"Oh, I've fallen!" George moaned, "Being crushed by the pain of defeat will be how my sorrowful tale ends!" He fell to the ground dramatically before Angelina pecked his cheek.

"Oh, you'll be fine, George," she snapped playfully, "quit being a drama king."

Seamus and (Y/n) chuckled before making their way to the refreshment table with Ron. (Y/n) poured a glass of fruit punch in a glass, Seamus taking a shot of Firewhiskey. Ron chugged the contents of a can of Muggle soda and spat it out, Seamus bursting with laughter. He slammed the can on the table, Seamus now crying with laughter.

"W-What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron gasped, Seamus wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's soda, Ron!" Seamus said, "Me dad likes to get it in moderation, and it's really good!"

"I know that it was soda, but why the bloody hell does it feel like sparks are popping in my throat!" He gasped, (Y/n) giggling.

"Oh... That. That's carbonation from the drink!" Seamus said, taking a can of lemon-lime soda. "It makes the drink really fizzy, and you'll have to get used to it at first, pal!"

"It would've been nice if someone put up a sign! Or had a soda-drinking mentor over here!" Ron shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"Allow me to assist with that!" (Y/n) said, waving her wand. She Transfigured Ron's empty soda can to a sign for the Purebloods that said, "Very fizzy! Drink if you dare!"

"Now everyone has a warning, Ron." (Y/n) said, Seamus still snorting.

"Well, not me!" He grumbled, "Seamus, you should've told me!"

"I'm sorry, mate!" Seamus chuckled, "It was just so funny to see your reaction to it!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Time eventually passed as the karaoke event came closer. Time came for the seventh years' slow dance to occur, and the couples got together to dance. Seamus and (Y/n) got together, as did Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny, and Rachel and Draco. As (Y/n) danced in Seamus' arms, she gazed at him, the light making his face shine. She felt happy being with him, the boy she fell for now with her at last.

"Hey, Seamus?" (Y/n) asked, her head lying on his chest.

"Y-Yeah, (Y/n)?" He asked, his face getting warm.

"I'm really glad that you chose to go with me." she said, "I've liked you for so long, and now that I know you feel the same... It's like my life is perfect now!"

Seamus smiled softly and blushed, holding onto her.

"I'm happy, too." He leaned in to kiss her when Hermione's voice rang from the karaoke stage.

"Damn it!" he hissed.

"It's now time for the last event of the night, karaoke!" Hermione announced, holding a microphone. "We have many talented witches and wizards performing tonight, so please, support them tonight!"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, Hermione looking at the song list.

"First up tonight, we have Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom performing... ' _Something Entirely New_ ' by Rebecca Sugar!" Hermione announced, Luna and Neville walking up on stage. Luna appeared to have her hair dyed a light blue, and Neville's hair had burgundy tips, as he didn't want to dye all of his hair.

The music started as two red and blue lights that were on the stage focused on the two.

" _Where did we do?_  
 _What did we do?_  
 _I think we made something entirely new._  
 _And it wasn't quite me,_  
 _And it wasn't quite you,_  
 _I think we made someone entirely new.._ " They sang together.

" _Oh.. Um.._  
 _Well, I just can't stop thinking.._ " Neville sang timidly, Luna following.

" _So... Um..._   
_Did you say I was different?_ " Luna sang, almost questioning him.

" _And you hadn't before?_ "

" _No of course not!_  
 _When would I have ever?_ "

" _I'm so sorry,_ " he sang, his face drooping with guilt.

" _No, no don't be,_ " Luna chirped, holding his shoulder.

" _And now you're here forever!_ " Neville exclaimed regretfully.

_ "Wow, they're really getting into their roles.." _ (Y/n) thought.

" _What about you?_ " Luna asked, Neville looking warily at her.

" _What about me?_ "

" _Well, you're here too.._  
 _We're here together.._ " Luna and Neville now danced on the stage, the blue Ravenclaw robes clashing with the red Gryffindor robes.

" _Hm hm hmmm hmmm hmmmmm..._ " Luna hummed, following the melody.

" _Hm hm hmmm hmmm hmmm..._  
 _Hm hm hm hmmm hmmmm.._  
 _Hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm.._ " They both continued, now harmonizing as a magenta light shone with them, " _Hm hm hm hmmm hmmm.._ "

The lights died down, magenta sparkles surrounding the two. Luna's head was on his chest, Neville's entire body was red from blushing. When the music ended, the audience roared with applause, Rachel and (Y/n) were screaming with joy, as they paired the two since they saw their chemistry. Harry, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus also joined in, as Luna and Neville bowed and took their place in the audience with their friends.

"You did great, Nev." Luna whispered to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Neville blushed even harder, his face becoming purple before he hugged Luna, the others "awwwing" in joy.

There were a various amount of people singing as well; Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, and Dean Thomas sang ' _DNA_ ' as a group, and even had a dance routine that went with it! The Muggle-born students absolutely loved the act, since apparently, the song was by a Muggle band called "BTS", which the Muggle-born students absolutely adored. Everyone was clapping the group on the back as they exited the stage, Dean winking at the girls who were squealing in delight. (Y/n) and her party came up to the group and congratulated them. After all, it did take quite a lot of work to practice the choreography in such little time!

"Dean, you little scamp! So that's where you disappeared to after classes!" Seamus joked, punching Dean's shoulder jokingly. (Y/n) high-fived him, and Dean grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, the others and I would go to the Room of Requirement to practice, and Terry enchanted the room to play the song and he gave us lyrics to the song!" Dean said, "Luckily, the others and I recognized the song since when we would hang out, we tended to listen to that song!"

"I bet!" Seamus laughed, "Either way, you all did great!" he held his thumbs up. "Great job, you guys!"

"Thanks, dude!" Dean laughed, the whole group smiling.

"Hey, (Y/n), I'm going to use the bathroom, okay?" Rachel said, "Just make sure Draco doesn't follow me."

Confused, (Y/n) responded. "Yeah, sure!"

With that, Rachel disappeared into the crowd, (Y/n) shrugging it off. Another student came on stage and sang 'Smooth Criminal' by Muggle musician Michael Jackson with her friend banging a pot in the background for the beat. The Muggle-born students enjoyed this, some screaming "YES, QUEENS!" during the performance

A couple of other students performed, all who got moderate amounts of applause and praise, when Hermione came up on the stage, smiling widely.

"And, one of our last performances of the night, Rachel Vi will be singing ' _Haven't You Noticed I'm a Star_ ' by Rebecca Sugar!" Hermione announced as a lively, happy instrumental began. Rachel walked up on stage, not in her usual blue and silver Ravenclaw robes, but in a sparkling navy blue dress with a collar and tie, still managing a schoolgirl look, but more glamorous.

"Bloody hell! Rachel?" Draco asked, clearly surprised as Rachel winked at him, smiling brightly before she began.

" _I can't help it if I make a scene~_  
 _Stepping out of my hot pink limousine!_  
 _I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic, when I pose they scream, and when I joke they laugh~_ " she winked, the audience cheering.

" _I got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in~_  
 _They're hypnotized by the way I'm walking~_ " she danced around the stage, and took her wand out, showering the crowd in navy blue sparkles.

" _I've got them dazzled like a stage magician, when I point they look, and when I talk they listen, well.._ "

" _Everybody needs a friend,_ " her face drooped for a moment before she perked up, acknowledging her friends, " _and I've got you, and you, and you!_  
 _So many I can't even name them, can you blame me, I'm too famous!_ " her friends cheered before the music became softer, and she looked at Draco, specifically, beaming with joy.

" _Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?_  
 _I'm coming into view as the world is turning~_  
 _Haven't noticed I've made it this far?_  
 _Now everyone can see me burning~_  
 _Now everyone can see me burning~_  
 _Now everyone can see me~ burning~_ "

The crowd burst into applause and cheering, especially Rachel's friends as she descended from the stage, (Y/n) running up to her and hugging her, twirling her around while doing so. Draco snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind, Rachel giggling in delight.

"Oh hey!" Rachel said in a playful voice before (Y/n) practically exploded.

"Ray that was bloody incredible!" She shouted, "Why didn't you tell us you were singing?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you guys," Rachel began, blushing a bit, "I know Draco's been going on and on about how he wishes that I would sing in public, so.. since it's one of the biggest nights of the year... I decided to make that wish happen!"

"Damn right you did!" Draco shouted, grinning while Rachel beamed.

"But, either way, I know you two are going be amazing!" Rachel said, putting her thumb up and grinning, "You're gonna kick ass and I know it!"

"Thanks for your support, Ray!" (Y/n) said, hugging her.

"It's no problem, (N/n). You're my best friend after all!" Rachel said in the embrace before Hermione came on stage. "That's your cue! Get on there!"

"And our last performance of the night... (Y/n) (L/n) and Seamus Finnigan will be performing ' _Do it for Her_ ' by Rebecca Sugar!" Hermione announced, "Wow, tonight is really heavy on Rebecca Sugar music.." she whispered to herself.

The crowd cheered as (Y/n) and Seamus made their way on the stage, (Y/n) conjuring swords from her wand and handing one to Seamus. Hermione and Rachel waved their wands and in an instant, (Y/n) and Seamus had microphones in their ears.

"All right, everything begins with your stance.." Seamus muttered to her as the instrumental marked the introduction of the song. "Remember~"

 _"_ _You do it for him~_  
 _And you would do it again!_  
 _You do it for her, that is to say,_  
 _You do it for him._ _"_ Seamus sang, slashing his sword as the instrumental continued.

 _"_ _Keep your stance wide~_ _"_ He examined (Y/n), who was standing idly with her sword in hand. (Y/n) adjusted her pose as Seamus instructed, _"Keep your body lower!_

_As you're moving forward, balance is the key!"_

_"Right foot~ Left foot~"_ (Y/n) shifted her footing and continued as Seamus continued, the two of them doing a sort of dance as their swords clashed, 

_"Now go even faster!_  
 _And as you're moving backward,_  
 _Keep your eyes on me!"_ (Y/n) slashed her sword as Seamus did more footwork.

_"Keep my stance wide~"_

_"Good."_

_"Keep my body lowered!"_

_"Right!"_

_"As I'm moving forward~"_

_"Concentrate! Don't you want him to live?"_ Seamus challenged (Y/n) as she took in a breath and continued blocking his attacks with her blade.

_"Right foot~ Left foot~"_

_"Yes, but put your whole body into it!"_ Seamus stopped fighting her, and extended his arms, his chest puffed out. 

_"Everything you have~_  
 _Everything you are~_  
 _You've got to give!"_ He took out his wand and projected a memory by extracting a silver substance from his head, and spreading it in a Pensieve, which Hermione enchanted to project the memory for the audience to see. His face darkened and the audience screamed as they saw the memory of a Death Eater who had tried to hex him and (Y/n) before Dumbledore died when he, (Y/n), the Order of the Phoenix, and other members of Dumbledore's Army tried to ward off the Death Eaters that infiltrated Hogwarts. Green flames that were from the Avada Kedavra curse, which hit two pillars nearby seared, flickering in the once calm hall.

 _"On the battlefield~_  
 _When everything is chaos!_  
 _"And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword!"_ his face brightened when he slashed the memory with his wand, which caused the memory to dissolve in the silvery substance, which he inserted back in his head.

 _"You just think about the life you'll have~_  
 _Together after the war!"_ Seamus sang triumphantly, holding (Y/n)'s hand, _"And then you do it for her~_  
 _That's how you know you can win!"_

The girls in the audience gushed at how adorable the two looked onstage, how much emotion they were showing in the song. Luna wiped a tear from her eye as she smiled at the two, Rachel cheering them on with Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.

 _"You do it for her, that is to say, you do it for him!"_ he continued, examining (Y/n)'s hand.

 _"Deep down, you know~_  
 _You weren't built for fighting~"_ he looked at (Y/n) with a fiery look in his eyes, the same look he shared with her when they were fighting Death Eaters that fateful night.

 _"But that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try!_  
 _What they don't know,_  
 _Is your real advantage!_  
 _When you live for someone, you're prepared to die!"_ (Y/n) gripped the hilt of her sword even tighter now as she resumed the sparring with Seamus, their blades elegantly clashing together as they danced across the stage.

 _"Deep down, I know.._  
 _That I'm just a human!"_ she sang softly while fighting Seamus.

_"True."_

_"But I/you know that I/you can try my/your sword and fight!"_ (Y/n) and Seamus sang in unison. (Y/n) continued alone, as she had knocked Seamus' sword out of his hand to his surprise.

_"With my short existence~"_

_"Good."_

_"I can make a difference!"_ she lunged at him again, this time, Seamus blocked her sword with his.

 _"Yes, excellent!"_ he breathed as (Y/n) continued.

 _"I can be there for him~_  
 _I can be his knight!"_ she sang before both of them paused, their swords clashing against each other one last time. The instrumental played before (Y/n) sang again.

_"I'll do it for him!"_

_"You do it for her!"_ they both sang in harmony, both of them posing.

 _"Okay, now do that again!"_ Seamus chirped, holding his position.

_"Yes ma'am!"_

Seamus furrowed his eyebrows as the audience roared with laughter, (Y/n) and Seamus snickering a bit too as Seamus grabbed (Y/n)'s waist, (Y/n) making the swords turn into red and gold sparkles.

 _"You do it for her, and now you say~"_ Seamus sang in her ear, leaning in toward her face.

 _"I'll do it for him."_ she breathed, slowly leaning in to Seamus before their lips gently pressed together as the music ended and the lights died down. After what seemed like many moments, the lights came back on, showering them in light when they broke apart and glanced at the audience, which was staring back at them, before they exploded in applause.

It really was one night to remember.


	13. Love Like You || Neville Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) stays at Neville's house over Christmas break.

You were at your boyfriend's house on Christmas Break. Mrs. Longbottom was more than happy to let you stay, upon Neville's request. It turns out, when she wasn't stern and strict, she was a sweet lady. She was just....overprotective. It reminded you of your own mother, and of course, Molly Weasley.

During your stay, Augusta got to know you better, and you were able to learn a bit more about Neville's family, including the nasty bits when the Lestrange family _Crucio_ _-_ ed them into insanity. You remembered Augusta was so proud of her son, Frank, and her daughter-in-law, Alice, and how they helped with so many coups and endeavors performed by the Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eaters who were led by Lord Voldemort.

"Frank was the best son I could ask for, and not to mention, damn stubborn and always driven to do what's right!" Augusta regaled you on his tale. "He and Alice, now those two were practically made for each other. You remind me of Alice, really. She was always so sweet and caring, but she knew when to put up a fight if she needed to. I think Neville should have more people like you in his life; people that understand him and are patient enough to help him out. You really make my boy happy"

You were at a loss for words, and frankly, you were surprised that both of them thought this way about you.

"Thank you," you said, a smile on your face, "I'll try my best to be someone that makes him happy."

Later on, before the evening came, Augusta needed a bit of help around the house, so you and Neville happily volunteered. Neville was assigned to help downstairs,and you were assigned to help rid the attic of dust, and by dusting off a couple of dishes up there.

"It was the least I could do," you thought. "Besides, it shouldn't be that hard doing some chores."

As the steps creaked when you advanced to the attic, you took out a small MP3 player and a pair of earbuds, and inserted them in your ears. You randomly clicked at a song in your playlist, and music began to burst from the player. You picked up your wand and Transfigured an old scrap of paper into a duster, which you used to dust and remove cobwebs with in the attic. Sure it was a bit tedious, but it wasn't a completely horrid chore, like cleaning Snape's dungeon. (Harry told you of his extensive experience on completing the tedious challenge.)

Dust was flying by as you worked, quietly humming and twirling while cleaning. It was at the point where you condensed and compressed the dust into a small space with your wand, so that way it would be easy to dispose of it later on when the task was completed. You dusted off an old mirror with ease before you floated around the attic, cleaning off other surfaces.

Time flew by in an instant when you were listening to your music; a couple of tunes you had a fondness for When you were dusting off some old china dishes she had, your favorite song started to play. A small grin appeared on your face as you started to sing the lyrics to the song. Sure enough, you could easily relate to the lyrics, because of a certain someone.

" _If I could begin to be_  
 _half of what you think of me,_  
 _I could do about anything,_  
 _I could even learn how to love..."_

The lyrics floated out of your mouth, into the dimly lit attic as they echoed across the room. The more the song progressed, the happier you became.

" _When I see the way you act,_  
 _wondering when I'm coming back,_  
 _I could do about anything,_  
 _I could even learn how to love like you..."_

You weren't aware of it, but an unexpected visitor peeked his head up the attic, listening to you singing the song while delicately dusting. His heart melted when he heard you, and he was sure to silently walk toward you.

" _Love like you..._

 _I always thought I might be bad,_  
 _now, I'm sure that it's true,_ _'cause_  
 _I think you're so good,_  
 _and I'm nothing like you!_

 _Look at you go, I just adore you,_  
 _I wish that I knew..._  
 _What makes_  
 _You think I'm so special?_ "

A small tear rolled down Neville's cheek as you sang; he was overwhelmed from the gentle melody and bittersweet lyrics. He could relate to the lyrics, it hit some major points for him.

"Oh, (Y/n)..." he mumbled quietly. "That's how I feel.."

You turned to grab another dish when you saw him quietly and solemnly looking at you with a little smile on his deep red face. Your face heated up as you continued the song; the few seconds of rest ending.

" _If I could begin to do_  
 _something that does right by you,_  
 _I could do about anything,_  
 _I could even learn how to love..._ "

This time, he took a couple of steps to you and picked up a piece with you, helping you while you sang. He put his hand on your shoulder, both of you sitting down while you cleaned. His hazel eyes melted into your (e/c) eyes, gently gazing at you.

" _When I see the way you look,_  
 _shaken by how long it took,_  
 _I could do about anything,_  
 _I could even learn how to love like you.._

_Love like you...._   
_Love me like you..."_

After the song ended. Neville had the most dumbfounded face imaginable, while your face was completely red. He opened his mouth a couple of times but closed it, perhaps he couldn't figure out what to say. His face scrunched up a bit while he thought about it, and it slowly heated up when you giggled. That's the awkward Neville you grew to love and admire as he rambled and thought long and hard about things.

"I-I didn't know you could sing like that, (Y/n)!" Neville muttered sheepishly. "Why don't you do that more often?"

You stifled a small laugh and looked through the tiny light in the attic.

"I have some insecurities about it, really." A small smile grew on your face. "Though I like to sing lots, the ending results don't always come out to be how I want then to be sometimes."

Neville stared at you in awe before he smiled. He wrapped his arms around you and your head drooped on his chest.

"Well, I like it. It's super sweet." he said, your face heating up. A smile couldn't help but escape from your lips as his face lit up. 

"I'm- I'm glad you think so." you said.

The next song played, and you could tell it was in G Major, your prominent key you sang in. Luckily, you had already cleaned off the last object in the attic, so you spent an hour or two listening to (and singing) some of your songs on your playlist. Neville even joined in on some of the songs and even started dancing with you. Your heart melted when you heard his voice, though he swore up and down that he didn't know how he could do that.

Later, Augusta called you both for dinner, and to her amusement, she took a peek in the attic to see you and Neville dozing off, the music from the MP3 faintly filling the room with gentle melodies.


	14. "But I'm the Chosen One!" || Harry Potter

"Honestly, Potter, you're so full of yourself!"

(Y/n) looked up to see another row between Harry and Draco in the Great Hall. All of her other friends at the (Y/h) table were babbling away as the two "mortal enemies," as they called each other, had a verbal duel. She was obviously interested in the fray; after all, the fights were rather amusing to her.

"Oh, great, here we go again.." Ray muttered. The girls at the table giggled at her reaction to the boys fighting, and (Y/n) gave her a little grin. "Why does he always do that in public?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, you know Potter and your boyfriend both have inflated egos." (Y/n) said to her best friend, "However, it's quite hard to see whose ego is bigger sometimes."

Ray giggled as the verbal fight continued, but the small grin on her face faded quickly.

"Coming from the ' _Slytherin Prince,_ ' that's saying a lot!" Harry shouted in a sarcastic voice. You chuckled at Harry's statement, and saw that Draco was seeing red. "Honestly, you brag about your wealth and your blood status every five seconds whenever your girlfriend isn't with you, and you make it sound like you're the best thing that has happened since the Firebolt was released!"

The Weasleys and a few other students" _ohhhh_ "ed at the burn that Harry dropped on him, and Ray blushed a slight bit at the statement.

"Where's the lie, though?" (Y/n) shouted jokingly, to nearly everyone's amusement. Harry looked at her direction and grinned like an idiot, and she winked back at him. (Y/n) could've sworn his cheeks turned pink at the moment, but she thought that was just because he was angry at Draco. Ray, however, wasn't too amused at her joke and punched her in the shoulder lightly and gave (Y/n) a fake angry face, and gave Draco an unimpressed glare. 

"Oh please, just because you're the Boy Who Lived, it doesn't mean that you're so high and mighty yourself! The only reason you came this far is because you've had too many lucky turns! My father could've easily-"

" _My fAtHeR cOulD've eaSilY-_ " Harry began in an intentionally cracked voice, "could've easily what? Landed him and his mates in Azkaban?"

As the student audience laughed, Draco's fists were trembling as his face was darkening. He grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt as Harry gave him a cocky look. Headmaster McGonagall began to get up out of her seat to stop the fight, but Ray already beat her to it. The seventh-year Ravenclaw angrily marched up to the two and tore Draco's hands off of Harry.

"I need to have a talk with both of you idiots." she snapped. She grabbed Draco's hand, and motioned for Harry to come with her.

"I don't have to listen to you-" he began before Ray cut him off.

"You'll be the Boy Who Died in about five seconds if you don't!" she hissed at him.

"Good grief, now I know what _you_ have to deal with.." Harry groaned to Draco. Ray's eyes were seeing red as she grabbed the back of Harry's hood and dragged him and Malfoy outside of the Hall. 

The Great Hall erupted with laughter as Harry got dragged out of the hall, however, the dark-haired wizard saw a particular (Y/h) girl laughing at his predicament, and turned red. The professors looked more relieved than anything as the conflict quickly resolved itself, however, Filch gave the two boys that were being dragged out of the Great Hall a nasty look after witnessing the predicament that just occurred.

Once the three exited the hall, Ray took them to an empty classroom to have a discussion with them.

"I am so disappointed in you two!" she began, glaring at the two, "You promised me you wouldn't fight like this in public!"

"It was Potter's fault, he started it-" Draco began, quickly getting cut off by Ray.

"But you two both made a promise to me!" she snapped, quickly shooting down his statement. "You two both promised to be more mature, and the fact that you were about to fight _right in front of the professors_ shows me that you two practically share one brain cell, and it's _flickering._ Honestly, I know Voldemort is gone and you're hyper and excited, but Merlin, have some maturity!" She huffed, calming down a bit as she turned to Draco, who was looking at the ground. 

" _Guess he's getting lectured first._ " Harry thought.

"Dray, you promised me you wouldn't do this stuff in public." she said in a much calmer tone, "I mean, you're Head Boy, you should be behaving better than this! You also have to understand that acting like this damages your ' _prestigious public figure'_ and everyone will perceive you to be an immature First Year who can't handle his emotions and calls for his dad every time something doesn't go his way!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just got carried away at the moment.." Draco apologized. Ray looked at him warily before she turned to Harry.

"And Harry, you know you've been one of my best friends for a while, but I want you and Draco to actually get along and end this silly feud that you have! I want my best boys to get along!" Harry rolled his eyes and cut a glare at Draco as Ray continued. "Besides, when you fight with Draco, you do know that you look like a prat in front of (Y/n), right?"

Harry stopped immediately and turned red as Malfoy started snickering.

"Yeah, I got your attention, huh?" Ray continued, "Didn't you say you wanted to look more mature in front of her? Oh, yeah, you said you wanted to be mature enough to be ' _Her Chosen One_.'"

"And why are you telling me this in front of Malfoy?" Harry sputtered, gesturing to Malfoy, who was cackling with laughter. "He's going to figure things out.." he attempted to whisper despite Malfoy's eavesdropping.

"Potter, you made it completely obvious that you feel _something_ towards (L/n)." Malfoy began to drawl triumphantly, "You kept on making those insults about me and when (L/n) made that joke, you were grinning like the biggest idiot that I know! Besides, when my beautiful, loving girlfriend _who shouldn't be too angry with me anymore_ dragged us out of the hall, you didn't really get too embarrassed, but the second you saw (L/n) laughing at your pathetic predicament, you suddenly turned red." Ray rolled her eyes at Draco's description of her.

"Draco, you do realize you were in the same boat as Harry with the whole _'pathetic predicament_ ', right? So you really don't have any room to talk." Ray snickered cheekily before Malfoy glared at her. He then turned his attention back to Harry.

"As I was saying, you basically didn't care about what anybody thought except (L/n). As long as you got some form of attention from her, you reacted somehow." Draco concluded. Harry opened his mouth to try to say something back, but he closed it after not finding the right words to say.

"How did you get all of that just by my face, Malfoy?" he asked Draco suspiciously.

"How do you think I got _my_ girlfriend?" Malfoy asked him, protectively putting his arm around Ray, "You don't know how much effort it took for me to get her attention, especially when I asked her out on a date." Harry was still dumbfounded. "If you want her to perceive you as someone she would potentially go out with, you need to set a strategy that would actually work."

"Please, I'm the Chosen One. I get asked out at least ten times per class period by every girl here." Harry scoffed, "Well, except by your girl and (Y/n)."

Draco facepalmed at the statement and gestured to Harry while looking at Ray. " _Now_ do you see why I'm always fighting him?"

"Yeah, (Y/n) was right. You both have inflated egos, but I'll have to tell her your ego is the biggest, Harry." she giggled to Harry's displeasure. "But seriously, you need to step it up a bit, Mr. Potter."

"I-I know." Harry sighed, ruffling his hair. "I want her to see me as more than just a friend, so I'll try to 'step it up' as you called it."

"That's good to hear, dude!" Ray said, hugging him and patting him on the back. Draco looked annoyed and started pouting.

"Oi, where's _my_ hug?" he demanded. Ray glided over to him and hugged him, the pout on his face subsiding. 

"Are you happy now, Mr. Jealous?" she asked, as Draco buried his head in her shoulder. He squeezed her tighter and gave a muffled response. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"Now go get her, Harry! I've been shipping you two since fifth year!"Ray said, encouraging him as Harry left the classroom.

When he shut the door, Draco turned to Ray, snatched her glasses off of her and started to kiss her, to her surprise. He was about to deepen the gesture when Harry walked back in.

"I forgot my- OH MERLIN MY EYES!"

"Get out, POTTER!"

**

Harry stepped back into the Gryffindor Common Room to see Ron and Hermione drinking and chatting by the fireplace. When Ron saw him, he gave him a smug grin and Hermione gave him a compassionate face.

"What's with the grin, Weasley?"

"Ray had a talk with you and her _boyfriend_ , didn't she?" Ron said, sounding repulsed when he said 'boyfriend.' 

"..Maybe."

"Honestly, I think you should listen to her." Hermione said, Harry rolling his eyes. "She knows what she's talking about."

"Yeah, look, I already got a lecture from her, I don't need to hear another lecture from you guys too." Harry snapped. Hermione looked offended before she picked up her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and flipped to where she left off. 

"Okay.." she said, drinking a sip of tea. "Just know that you might want to step it up a bit now, especially because McLaggen is planning on asking her out after Potions tomorrow."

"McLaggen, as in, that arrogant guy that was your date to Slughorn's Christmas Party?" Harry sputtered, getting annoyed. "I thought that was the last we'd hear from him!"

"Well, apparently, since he couldn't steal my girl, he's gonna try to steal yours, mate." Ron said, eating a biscuit. "He was bragging to all of his mates about it, and he said that all he'll have to do is just blink to sweep (Y/n) off of her feet."

"OH HECK NO." Harry said, getting outraged. "Where's (Y/n) now?"

"She's by the Black Lake eating lunch with her friends." Hermione said. "If you have your act together, maybe you should go see her."

"Okay, BET!"

With that, Harry went up to his room and got his Firebolt out. He opened the window and immediately flew down to the Black Lake to meet (Y/n). Once he reached the ground, he put a Shrinking Spell on the Firebolt and put it in his pocket, and then he put on his Invisibility Cloak to not attract attention to himself. He noticed that (Y/n) was in the middle of a group of seventh-year girls, and decided to wait until the rest of the girls were gone before he would initiate communication with her.

**

(Y/n) sat, gazing at the scenery of the Black Lake as her friends left for Hogsmeade. Apparently, there was a sale on new robes, but (Y/n) seemed uninterested. She also didn't want to see McLaggen at Hogsmeade; he kept on pestering and flirting with her in Potions, which irritated her. Her (e/c) eyes stared at the lake as if she was in a trance while she was lost in thought.

"Hello... you're very pretty, aren't you?" a voice whispered in her ear. "Are you in the middle of something?"

She screamed and whipped her head back to see Harry Potter grinning stupidly behind her. She smacked him on the head as he laughed.

"Don't do that to me!" she shrieked, continuing to smack him as Harry sat down next to her while chuckling. "As a matter of fact, I was!" she huffed, stopping the barrage while focusing on the lake.

"Oh, scenery, huh?" Harry said, messing with his hair, "It sounds really relaxing."

"Yeah, unlike that fight with Malfoy that you had." she snickered as Harry's face went red.

"Oi-"

"Honestly, it's kinda funny to see you two go at it." she giggled, "Though it's a lot better than dealing with McLaggen's antics."

"Oh, yeah. I mean anything is better than him." he said, sighing in relief.

"Tell me about it!" (Y/n) exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "He keeps on hitting on me in class, and I'm so sick of it!"

"Yeah, I've noticed. I don't think he knows how to take a hint, really." Harry said, "He's still hitting on you, even after you slapped him with the Potions notebook!"

"Honestly." (Y/n) said while laughing, "Sure, I got detention from Slughorn, but it was worth it to make him shut up for once!"

The two roared with laughter as they sat by the lake. (Y/n) took out a couple of sweets she got from her parents from the basket she brought with her.

"Chocolate Frog?" she asked Harry, holding out the treat to him as she bit into hers. Harry happily accepted and munched on it as (Y/n) looked at the Chocolate Frog card she got.

"Typical." she said, and Harry leaned over to see who she got. The green-eyed wizard saw himself fixing his hair and smiling back at him, before the picture walked away. "I guess they're promoting these now more than ever because Voldemort is gone."

"Yeah, it's a bit too much to deal with that stuff, really." Harry said, "The reporters won't let me catch a break if they see that I'm out of school grounds."

"Wow, you make that sound so difficult." (Y/n) said with a smirk.

"Okay, then how about you try to fight off fifty or so witches and wizards trying to get interviews while you're walking out of Honeyduke's." Harry snapped back with an equally cocky grin.

"All right, you got me." (Y/n) chuckled, "I accept defeat, even from the Chosen Nerd."

"Coming from the one who's coming for Hermione's grades."

"At least I can use more than Expelliarmus." 

" _I don't use just Expelliarmus!"_

"Ok, _POTTER_."

"Gross. You sound like Malfoy."

"Don't ever compare me to the ferret again."

After the two students had their exchange of words, they suddenly burst out laughing as they took part in more of the snacks. 

"We were fighting like a married couple back there." Harry said, leading to more laughs from (Y/n).

"Oh, please, as if I'd marry you." she joked, lightly punching his arm.

"But I'm the Chosen One!" Harry pouted jokingly. (Y/n) punched his arm harder this time. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and Harry stared at the (Y/h) girl, perplexed by her. He started to think of all of the ways she was absolutely brilliant; from her sense of humor and quick comebacks to her intelligence and her beauty. He'll admit, he was quite jealous whenever McLaggen would hit on her or be assigned to be her partner, but he didn't want to make it completely obvious.

"At least be my girlfriend."

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" 

Harry snapped back to reality, his face burning red.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, a fairy flew into your head and made you say something totally random." (Y/n) said dryly.

"Oh, phew." Harry smirked, "Thought I messed up badly there."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes and looked away from Harry, his emerald-green eyes piercing her. She didn't want to admit it, but a tint of pink was surging across her face. The Black Lake suddenly lost all of the noise that previously filled it; only the chirps of the creatures and the hushed noises from the environment filled the scene.

Harry took this as a sign to leave, and got up to do so before (Y/n) pulled at his robe's sleeve.

"Wait." she said as Harry turned back to look at her.

"Did you actually mean it? What you said back there." she asked shyly, the blush on her face intensifying. 

Harry stopped and took a moment to think of an answer. His face was burning up, and he was stumbling upon his words.

"It depends. Would you actually consider it?" Harry asked with a slight grin. 

(Y/n) looked at the dark-haired wizard, whose eyes were bright and hopeful. She didn't care that he was the legendary "Chosen One," or that he was practically famous. This was the boy she had a crush on for the longest time, because of his big heart and his selflessness. She knew about plenty of famous people who were arrogant snobs, but Harry Potter was the humblest person she knew. (Despite all of the jokes he made about his fame.)

"Of course, you dummy." (Y/n) laughed, her face completely red. Harry's eyes widened and the biggest grin appeared on his face. He immediately grabbed her in a tight embrace and twirled her around, the two laughing cheerfully.

"You don't know how bloody long I've wanted you to say that!" Harry sighed, resting his head in the crook of (Y/n)'s shoulder. (Y/n) grinned, and kissed his cheek, the two of them lying comfortably on the forest floor. 


	15. Head Over Heels || Percy Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts seem to really enjoy each other's company. If only they would just get together already!

***(Y/n)'s POV***

_"(Y/n) (L/n), you have a crush on_ _PERCY_ _?"_

The Twins were poking through my thoughts as I was studying for a midterm in Professor Lupin's class. We got along fairly well; I would even give them my insight for making potions that were used in their notorious pranks that they pulled on the inhabitants of Hogwarts. However, this was one of the times that I was trying to keep talking to them at a minimum.

"What are you two even talking about?" I inquired, taking a look at the segment on boggarts. "If this has anything to do with Professor Lupin's midterm, then by all means, continue. If not, I suggest you leave me be!"

"We've seen the way you look at and talk to each other. It's obvious that you feel something for him." Fred smirked. I gave him an unamused look as I put my book done. I'm clearly not going to get anything done with them trying to interrogate me. "C'mon, we're just trying to play matchmaker for you two!"

"This is extremely preposterous!" I quietly exclaimed, a tint of pink seeping on my face. "The matters between Percy and I shouldn't be of your concern!" I did have a crush on Percy, but the Twins didn't need to know that! They would probably exploit that and try to use that against me in one of their pranks! Nobody, and I mean, _NOBODY_ was safe from them, not even themselves!

"Sis, your face says it all." George pointed out, the blush on my face breaking out even more. "If you really didn't feel anything for him, then why is your face so red?"

"Maybe it's because you two keep on pestering me over something stupid, like an adolescent crush." I snapped, grabbing my bag and exiting the area. The Twins followed me as my black and (house/c) robes whipped by them; I could feel them staring into the back of my head. The staring continued as I exited the library and made my way to Professor Snape's classroom for Potions, one of my more prominent subjects. "Guys, I know we're friends and all, but please, I need to get ready for my classes!"

The Twins seemed to finally give up after that and loudly exited the hall, perhaps to do more shenanigans.

***Fred's POV***

"Dang it, Freddie, we barely got anything out of her!" George complained as we made our way down the hall. "How are we going to get those two nerds together when they're so oblivious?"

I shrugged as we continued our way to the Gryffindor Common Room. As we made our way to the Common Room, we saw Ickle Ronnykins talking to Hermione. She seemed to be rambling about her courses and a midterm for Professor Lupin's class; maybe it was the same midterm that (Y/n) was talking about.

"Oi, you two!" I shouted, the two looking over at us. Hermione looked at us blankly while Ronny gave us an annoyed look.

"What do you two want?" he snapped at us, Hermione hitting him on the shoulder.

"Is there anything you need us for?" she asked, "I'm assuming you do, because you just randomly shouted for us in the hall without an explanation."

"As a matter of fact, yes, we do!" I said, taking her arm. We walked off toward the Common Room area and motioned for Ron to follow us. "We need both of you to help with something!"

"H-Help you with what?" Ron sputtered, demanding an answer.

"That's for us to know and you to find out when we get to our meeting quarters." George said. "We're also going to have to find Angelina to help us with it too!"

"We got a bit of matchmaking that we need to happen." I hinted as the four of us made our way to find Angelina, who happened to overhear us.

"You two need my help, I'm assuming?" she asked us as we were outside of the Common Room, George taking her hand and rejoining the group.

"Aww, you know me so well, Angie!" he said, Angelina hitting him on the head in response. "Ack. Okay, I'll stop."

"Just tell me when we get inside." she said, announcing the password to the Fat Lady, who let us in. Luckily, the table by the fireplace was free, so we all sat down and started discussing our plan.

"So, as we all know, Percy has a huge crush on (Y/n)." we started, Ron rolling his eyes.

"They just need to get together already!" Ron groaned, "I've been hearing him talking about her all summer, and he got stacks of letters from her!"

"Yes, we know, in fact, Hermes got quite the work out when they were exchanging letters back and forth!" George said, "I'm surprised that he doesn't have really buff owl muscles or something like that!"

We all laughed as Hermione laid out a piece of parchment paper on the table.

"Okay, if we're going to make this plan work out, we need to come up with a valid strategy that would work." she said, "Now, I've been talking to (Y/n), and she has a midterm for Professor Lupin tomorrow. She told me that she really needs to get a grasp on some of the effects of boggart smoke for the exam tomorrow."

"But boggarts are quite simple, right?" Ron asked, confused as always.

"Not all aspects of them." Hermione said, "Boggarts are known to be in confined spaces, like armoires, closets, and so on, but the smoke that they produce can make some rather odd products. I'm assuming that she is referring to going over the products and additional uses for boggart smoke."

"Funny, Professor Lupin didn't go over that bit with us."

"That's because we're only in D.A.D.A. Three." she said, "(Y/n) said that they learn this in Advanced D.A.D.A. Seven. The course does seem quite enjoyable, I would love to take it when I'm a Seventh Year-" she cut herself off, "but, I digress."

"So, basically, we need to set up a scenario that might attract Percy's attention; in this case, I'm thinking a study session would be more likely to attract him." Fred said, stroking his chin. "Nice idea, Hermione!" Hermione beamed and wrote down the idea on the parchment.

"So, we have the scenario down, now what are we going to do about it?" Angelina asked us. We all sat and thought for a while before George had an idea.

"Ooh, Freddie, do we have that leftover Polyjuice Potion from that prank yesterday?" he asked us.

"Yeah, we do," I said, "I don't know where you're going with this- wait a minute, I see what's happening here."

After I ran to get the Polyjuice Potion, we discussed the rest of the plan, and assigned the parts. It's so fool-proof that it has to work!

***(Y/n)'s POV***

After Professor Snape's class, I made my way to the Head Quarters. His class was rather dull today; we were merely reviewing how to create a Polyjuice Potion for our project later on.

As I reached the hallway that connected to the stairwell I was on, the Weasley Twins came up to me for some reason and started ruffling my hair, saying that I would be a cute sister-in-law before they ran off laughing mischievously. My face was burning up as they were trying to taunt me, but I rolled my eyes and continued my travel back to the quarters. When I reached my destination, I muttered the password that was needed to enter the room and walked in the room. I made my way to my desk and dropped my bags off there, taking out the book that I was reading prior to Snape's class. I found a comfy spot on the sofa and curled up there, picking up where I left off.

I was making a good amount of progress when I heard a _click,_ the door from the Head Quarter entrance opening. I knew it was Percy; after all, none of the other students had the code for the Head Quarters, and the other professors rarely came in here. He saw me on the sofa and came to join me.

"Hello, (Y/n)." he greeted me as he sat down. I waved to him as I continued reading the book. He leaned over my shoulder to see the passage I was reading. "Boggarts, huh? I'm guessing that's for the midterm tomorrow?" I could feel his breath run down my neck, and I shuddered a bit, trying to maintain my focus.

"Yes, it is." I said, a light blush flourishing across my face. "I tried to study in the library, but the Twins insisted on pestering me with rather silly questions."

His eyes narrowed as I described the scenario. "Is that so?"

*****Percy's POV*****

I was making my way to the library when I saw (Y/n) catch up to me.

"Hey, Percy!" she chirped. Her (house/c) and black robes fluttered behind her and her (h/c) hair was in a messy bun with loose strands falling on her shoulders. She was clutching some books, no doubt it was for Professor Lupin's midterm for tomorrow. I'll admit, she looked breathtaking, despite the minimal effort that was put into the appearance.

"Oh, h-hello, (Y/n)!" I stuttered, blushing the slightest bit. "I'm assuming you're also studying for Professor Lupin's midterm tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am!" she smiled, "Will you please study with me? There are some parts of this one segment that I don't really understand."

"Oh, of course!" I grinned, "I would be happy to help you! It's one of my responsibilities to help my peers, after all!"

"Thank you so much!" she squealed, squeezing me in a tight hug. I was quite surprised as she pulled me in the embrace, but I accepted it nonetheless. My face was burning up more than it already was. When she pulled out of the embrace, I was a bit dazed, but I walked with her into the library, as she linked her arm with mine.

We both greeted Madam Pince as we walked in the library, and we made our way to our usual study corner. As the light of the lantern above us flickered down on us, (Y/n) put her bag on the chair and sat next to me. Her (e/c) eyes glistened under the light as we skimmed the pages of the textbook. My heart skipped a few beats as I watched her mumble, pulling back some of the loose strands. She glanced over at me before I quickly turned away and adjusted my glasses.

"Right." I mumbled, pulling out my textbook. She giggled and took my hand.

"You're rather cute when you're flustered." she quietly said, the blush on my face becoming darker and more prominent. I was trying to find a response that would be appropriate for the situation, but couldn't find the right thing to say.

I went over some of the main concepts of the portion she had a bit of trouble with; she mentioned boggart smoke, and I went over some of the potions it went in and additional uses of the substance.

"Do you understand these concepts now, (Y/n)?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Oh, yes, thank you so much!" she chirped, "I think I feel a lot better about the test now that you explained everything to me!"

I smiled as the clock's bell struck at 6:45. (Y/n) got her bags ready at that time, depositing her textbook in her bag.

"Hey, if it's okay with you, meet up with me after dinner in the Head Quarters!" she said; "I have to go help Hermione with something for Potions now, but thank you again!"

She hugged me and waved goodbye as she quickly exited the library, her bun bouncing as she did so. She left me a bit dumbfounded as my face went red and I waved back.

"B-Bye."

***(Y/n)'s POV***

"Yeah, and they kept on asking me about who I liked, and it really wasn't a good time, especially with the midterm coming up!"

"Sounds rather stupid to me." Percy shrugged sitting quite close to me, "So, yes, it sounds like something the Twins would do." he paused for a moment, his cheeks turning a bit pink, "So, just out of curiosity, who do you have a preference for?"

"I'd rather not say," I said, focusing my attention on the passage once again. My face was burning up as I tried to regain my focus, but Percy didn't ask again. He merely stared into my eyes for a moment before he adjusted his glasses.

"I think I found my answer." he said, getting up and heading to the door. I glanced at the couch, and saw his Head Boy pin, but it read "Humongous Bighead" on it; no doubt it was the product of Fred and George's pranks.

"H-Hey, you forgot your pin," I said, as he turned to me. I pinned it on him and tapped it with my wand. The charm on it disappeared and the phrase "Head Boy" returned. "Your brothers made it look like it was charmed to say 'Humongous Bighead' for quite some time."

"Oh, uh, thank you," he said, looking a bit embarrassed and readjusting his glasses. "Um.. er.. meet me here after dinner." he continued, "I have to talk to you about something later."

With that he left the room, with a rather odd and mysterious feel.

"Why is he acting like this?" I thought to myself as I continued to study. A few minutes in to my study session, the clock struck at 6:45, indicating that dinner would start in 15 minutes. I decided to put down my book and make my way to the Great Hall. I would continue my studies after dinner.

***George's POV***

After I exited the Head Quarters, the Polyjuice was starting to wear off, and my hair was becoming flatter and shorter. The fake "Head Boy" badge disappeared with a _poof_ and I made my way to the Great Hall. Angelina caught up with me, her Polyjuice was also wearing off. Her robes transfigured back into the normal Gryffindor robes as she came up to me.

"You got him?" I asked her, as she nodded.

"It was so gross." she moaned, "I had to be flirty with him, and honestly, it was disgusting." she gagged. "This better work or I'm going to hex you and Fred into the next Quidditch season."

"Don't worry, it will work." I said, "(Y/n) was redder than our robes by the time I interrogated her. Dunno what she sees in Perce, though. He's a Humongous Bighead."

"Honestly," Angelina laughed, "His face was red, and I mean _red_ after I worked my magic, too."

"Those two are so going to thank us later." I said, turning to Angelina and holding my fist out for her. "Thanks for your help, Angie."

"No problem." she said, fist-bumping me. "Let's just hope this works."

We made our way to the Great Hall and sat with Oliver, Fred, and Lee and started eating our food. Sure enough, Percy walked in and he was still red. Angelina laughed as she called him over to sit with us.

"What's the matter, Percy?" she asked him innocently, "Someone you like talk to you?"

"Uh, yes, actually, er- she did." Percy coughed, his face beet red. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." she replied, snickering. "Was it a certain _Head Girl,_ perhaps?" she asked him as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

He nearly spit it out, but managed to gulp it down; he was so red you can even tell his face was burning up. "M-Maybe."

"You need to tell her already! Besides, you'll make a cute couple, roaming the halls, controlling Prefects, maybe _going into an empty classroom-_ "

After Angelina's last comment, he choked on his pumpkin juice and got up to leave, his face was burning up even more. We were roaring with laughter and Oliver gave her a high-five.

"Oh, he so likes her."

***(Y/n)'s POV***

"He did what?"

I was talking talking to (Friend/n) at the (Y/h) table, and she was all up in the tea session. I told her about what Percy said and did in the Head Quarters earlier, and she nearly screamed.

"Girl, he totally likes you!" (Friend/n) said, taking a sip from her lemonade, "You should tell him!"

"I don't know, (Friend/n), what if he doesn't like me back?" I asked her, "I mean, it could go horribly wrong, not to mention, if it does, that means I'll be in the same quarters as someone that knows my feelings and doesn't reciprocate them, and it'll be too awkward!" I rambled, before she poked me.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, (Y/n)." she assured me, "Believe me, he likes you. Heck, the whole Hogwarts population knows that you like each other."

"I'm not so sure about that." I said, taking a bite out of (f/f). I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw a massive commotion and Percy's face burning red as he got up to exit the area. "I should probably get going now; I told him I would meet up at the Head Quarters after dinner."

"Bye (Y/n)!" (Friend/n) said as I got up to leave.

***Narrative POV***

As dinner ended, (Y/n) made her way back to the Head Quarters to meet up with Percy. Her thoughts were surrounding her as she made her way, and she was mumbling under her breath as she walked.

"Okay, if he wanted to meet up, he probably wanted to talk to me about something, right?" she thought out loud, "What if it's about preferences?"

She became lost in thought as she walked up to the entrance of the Head Quarters, and quickly said the password. After that, the door opened and she saw Percy looking at her, his face completely red.

"(Y/n)." he greeted, keeping the door open for her. She quickly thanked him as she made her way inside, and he closed the door behind her. He then made his way to the couch, (Y/n) following suit, and he sat down next to her. Minutes passed as (Y/n) smoothed out her robes and Percy combed his hair with his fingers. (Y/n) couldn't find the words she wanted to say to him; they were so close but couldn't work up the nerve to speak. He coughed a few times and adjusted his glasses before the silence was broken.

"Why did you want to see me here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Uh, you asked me to meet you here!" (Y/n) said, looking confused.

"But you asked me at 6:45 when we were in the library studying to meet up here." Percy objected.

"No, I was just leaving the Head Quarters at that time." (Y/n) replied, "You left a few minutes prior and asked me at 6:30 to meet you here."

"Wait a minute." Percy said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You were here in the Head Quarters at around 6:00, correct?"

"Yes. And you were at the library at that time, I'm assuming." she warily asked him, eager to get to the bottom of the confusion.

"Yeah." he said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Wait." (Y/n) began. She turned to Percy with a blush on her face, "You don't think.."

"This whole scenario had to be something the Twins orchestrated." he sighed, turning pink. "They knew that I liked you so they used that against me to create this whole mess." he confessed in defeat.

"Wait, you like me back?" (Y/n) asked in a dumbfounded manner. "I thought (Friend/n) was pulling my leg when she was talking about that!"

"Wait, you said 'like me back,' so you feel the same way?"

"No way, Sherlock, that's what the phrase means!"

"That's where I was getting to, Watson!"

The two roared with laughter, (Y/n) falling into Percy's arms in the process. They didn't know why they were laughing, and they didn't question it as it filled the previously empty room. When the laughter stopped, (Y/n)'s face was red as she realized she was still in Percy's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so happy you feel the same." he confessed, (Y/n) finding a comfortable spot in his arms.

"I-I'm happy too, Percy."

*******

After the confession the night before, (Y/n) woke up to a note by her desk. Rubbing her eyes, she took the letter and read the contents.

" _(Y/n),_

_I hope last night wasn't too chaotic for you. If you have time to, please meet me by the Prefect Complex by Professor Lupin's classroom after your midterm. I hope you do well on it today!_

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley"_

She quickly got ready after reading the letter; she almost forgot about the midterm with all of the drama surrounding Percy! She quickly put her robes on , grabbed a piece of fruit, and dashed out of the quarters to Professor Lupin's class for the midterm.

*******

When she entered the room for the midterm, Professor Lupin greeted her and asked her to stand in front of a boggart.

"I had to change the exam in lieu of recent events, so you'll be facing a boggart today." Professor Lupin told her. "Don't worry a bit, you'll do great."

(Y/n) gulped as she faced the creature. The creature in front of her morphed into her worst fear, Voldemort. The creature approached her as she winced, and jabbed her wand in front of it.

" _Riddikulus_ _!_ "

With a _crack_ , the boggart's previous appearance exploded, the smoke getting everywhere, and changed into a little hummingbird that tried to retreat back into the armoire it came from, but kept on hitting its head as it tried to escape back into the armoire. When it finally made it back in, (Y/n) giggled and Professor Lupin dismissed her, giving her a thumbs up.

"You did great, Miss Weas- I mean, Miss (L/n)!" he said, catching himself at first. "Next!"

(Y/n) laughed it off before heading to the Prefect Complex Percy mentioned in his letter. She nervously fixed up her hair a bit and got the bits of smoke out of it. After tidying up, she quietly opened the door and entered, to see Percy fumbling with a quill that was on the table. When he saw her, he smiled and got up to greet her.

"You came!" he said, "I hope the midterm went well!"

"Oh, yeah, it did!" (Y/n) said, "It turns out, I did all of that studying for nothing." she sounded a bit disappointed, "But it was quite the easy grade!"

"That's good to hear!" Percy said, combing his hair with his fingers. "Um, while we're at it with good news, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, sure, Percy!" (Y/n) said, a bit surprised. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would.. you know.." Percy paused, blushed and adjusted his glasses. "Be my girlfriend? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, I can completely respect that-"

He got cut off of his rambling by (Y/n) hugging him tightly. He was surprised at first, but with shaky hands, he hugged her back gently. 

"Of course, Percy!" (Y/n) said, "I'd love to!"

Percy gently tilted her chin up to face him, placed his glasses on the table, and delicately placed his lips on hers, and began to kiss her. (Y/n) was surprised at first, but she kissed him back, which led to him deepening the gesture. He pinned (Y/n) on the wall, the gesture becoming more intense as it continued. They kissed at a suitable angle so they wouldn't have to take frequent brakes during the gesture, and (Y/n) unbuttoned the top two buttons of Percy's shirt and Percy whipped (Y/n)'s (Y/h) robes off of her. (Y/n) gently ran her fingers through Percy's red hair while Percy ran his fingers through her (h/c) locks. Their environment seemed to disappear around them until they heard rather awkward coughing coming from the door.

_"PERCY, YOU CAN ACTUALLY SNOG PEOPLE?"_

The two looked up to see Fred, George, and Angelina looking dumbfounded but holding a camera each nonetheless.

"W-What are you-" Percy began, George snapping another photo. This time, he got a shot of Percy facing him completely red and with (Y/n)'s lipstick on him. Seconds later, the three of them made a run for it out of the room, making a speedy getaway. "Never mind them, I'll deal with them later."

With that, he continued where he left off, leaving the Head Girl absolutely speechless.


	16. Full of Secrets || Young!Tom Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is flustered, but can't quite figure out why!

You were casually reading in the library on a peaceful Sunday afternoon. You figured that you should read ahead for your assignments that would be filling up your schedule on Monday. After flipping through the pages of your Potions textbook monotonously, you felt something off; as it someone was trying to stare into your soul. Wanting to deter this feeling, you looked up to see the potential cause of your disturbance. Sure enough, when you looked up, you caught a glance of Tom Riddle, who was staring at you with the normal scowl he gave you. You rolled your eyes and went back to reading; you didn't want him to bother you.

That scowl had been plastered on his face since the day you advanced to the top of the class in Potions and in Defense Against the Dark Arts. While your other colleagues admired your accomplishments and didn't hold it against you, Riddle was the only one who seemed bitter about it. Perhaps it was due to his perfectionist perspective towards his courses, or maybe it was because he was so high in his hubris that he let arrogance guide him to make a fatal flaw. Despite his second place ranking, he took it with dignity, unlike some of the other students. However, the only thing he really did to you was just stare. He would stare until you noticed, but he would quickly look away with a bit of pink on his pale cheeks.

You couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside his head, however. He was so mysterious; the only time you really heard him was when you were in class and he was answering questions. The other girls in your grade were smitten with him, however; they found his mysterious aura bewitching and tempting. Despite all of this, he rejected all advances toward him; no doubt he was driven to succeed with out distractions.

After reading the Potions book for a bit longer, you felt that strange tingle again. This time, it felt like someone was closer to you, and it was getting more intense. You put your book down and saw Tom sitting next to you, still staring at you with that scowl.

"May I assist you?" you asked him to no reply. "I'm going to take that as a 'no.'"

You attempted to resume your studying and picked up where you left off when Tom abruptly took the book out of your hands.

"What was that for?" you snapped, starting to get angry with him. "What's your deal?"

"Come with me." he calmly said, getting up. 

"You still didn't answer my question!" you protested to no response. He continued walking despite your protests and when he reached the exit of the library, he beckoned to you.

"You won't get your book back unless you come, Miss (L/n)." he replied coolly.

You grumbled and got your bags, walking briskly to catch up with him. When you were at his side, he started his way out of the library and made it to the Seventh Floor of the castle. After about half an hour of tedious walking, you two approached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He stopped for a minute and faced the wall that was opposite to the tapestry. You didn't know what he was doing, and you were getting more annoyed than you already were.

"Well? We're here, so what do you want?" you demanded. "I'm only here because you took my book, and I need that for studying!"

You got no response and started to leave when a door suddenly morphed from the wall, and opened to a larger room. He turned to you and gestured to the door, beckoning you to come in. You sighed before walking in the room. 

When you walked in, you saw stacks of bookshelves towering in the room with a crystallized chandelier looming down above the center. There was a comfortable sofa in the middle, and a fireplace that was crackling in the background. You gazed in awe at the room, then your awe changed into confusion when you turned back to Tom.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" you asked, the previous irritation in your voice fading. He handed you your book back and made his way to the sofa, you following suit. You turned to face him; something interesting must be happening if the mysterious Slytherin Prefect brought you to this strange room.

"I want to know what spell you put on me." he said softly. "I returned your book to you upon our conditions, so it's only fair that you answer me."

You furrowed your brows at his strange question. You had nothing to gain from putting a spell on another student, much less a fellow Prefect like Tom.

"I'm sorry, but what are you saying?" you asked him, your confusion growing. "I don't think I quite understand-"

"What spell did you put on me?" he asked you, his voice getting louder. He grabbed your wrist and brought you closer to him. "Don't lie to me, because I know you did something!"

"Tom, why would I put a spell on you?" you asked him again, trying to be the voice of rationality. "We're both Prefects, so I would have nothing to gain from hexing you. We have the same privileges after all."

His scowl darkened before he let go of you. He leaned back on the sofa, and he took out a piece of parchment. There was a list on it, but you couldn't quite read the contents of it.

"I've cataloged all of the symptoms and occurrences of the effects of them on this list." he said curtly, almost scornfully. "I've been getting these odd feelings in my stomach, almost as if it was tingling, I can't get you out of my mind, and I've been feeling so stressed out lately-" he stopped and took a breath, "it's a huge distraction to my plans and I don't know why it's happening!"

You sucked in a breath and thought about the symptoms for a moment. It took a bit, but you gasped as you reached your conclusion. You didn't think it was likely, but all of the evidence points to it.

"Tom, do you have a crush on me?"

His face started burning up and his hands were shaking at your response. "That's impossible; why would you even suggest something as absurd as that?" he sputtered uncontrollably, losing his cool.

"Tom, think about it; the supposed symptoms that you describe line up to the conclusion, and you immediately lost it when I asked you that question." You explained to him. "Come to think of it, that explains all of the staring that you've been doing."

You both looked away from each other, your faces becoming red. Tom's was the reddest, though; you could see the embarrassment in his eyes. You looked over at his hands and saw they were trembling and shaking. After a few moments of silence, he started laughing, which raised some questions from you. Before you could ask him, however, he started speaking.

"I guess I should've seen it coming." he sighed. "This all really started after you became the top of the class. I guess I was in awe of you and your brilliance." he looked back up to you. "You're breathtaking, really."

The blush that was on your face grew more intense, and you were left speechless. It warmed your heart that he was opening up to you.

"Tom, I-I don't know what to say.." You began before he cut you off.

He leaned over to you and kissed you softly, his lips gently pressing up against yours. You smiled in the short kiss, and you could tell he was smiling when he pulled apart. His usually tidy hair got a bit messy so you smoothed it back out.

"So, now what?" you asked him with a smile on your face.

"Don't know." he said, getting up from the sofa and grabbing a piece of parchment paper, "But, there is still so much I can learn about _you,_ Miss (L/n)."

"I suppose I can say the same about you, Mr. Riddle." you replied smartly with a grin on your face. "Who knows what's in that chamber of secrets you call a mind."


	17. "May I Have This Dance?" || Percy Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down.' - Minerva McGonagall

As a student-intern under Professor McGonagall, (Y/n) often assisted her with the classes she taught. Between dealing with the Twins and the antics of the rather confused First Years, it was a lot, but the two managed. This particular year was more hectic than usual, however; the Triwizard Tournament was being held for the first time in years, and Hogwarts was the scene of the event. In a surprising turn of events, Hogwarts got _two_ Triwizard Champions rather than one like the other magical institutions. However, to nobody's surprise, Harry Potter was the accidental Fourth Champion. With the chaos of preparations and the flurries of questions that rose from the summoning of a Fourth Triwizard Champion, professors and additional staff members from the Ministry and the media were swarming the scene, hungry to get their answers fulfilled and eager to start the event.

After a peculiar lesson with the Fourth Years, (Y/n) noticed that McGonagall was looking rather weary, far more stressed than she usually was. When the last couple of Fourth Years left McGonagall's classroom, (Y/n) brought her tea and biscuits, and sat down next to her.

"Professor, is everything all right?" she asked her, concern very clear in her voice, "You seem a bit more tense than usual."

"Yes, well, it's because of the recent events that sprung up." McGonagall sighed, taking a sip from the tea, "I'm starting to think that our Champions may have a more difficult time dealing with the trials of the tournament, especially our Fourth Champion."

"I think they'll manage just fine." (Y/n) said, trying to reassure Minerva. "Remember, they're Hogwarts students, and they're the best of the best. That's why they got selected!" Minerva chuckled, giving (Y/n) a small grin.

(Y/n) returned the grin with a smile and reassurance in her eyes as she continued. "Besides, you know Harry. That Potter boy can take anything that comes his way." 

"How's Mr. Weasley, by the way?" Minerva asked her. "I'm still rather used to seeing you two together as Head Boy and Head Girl, and it's quite hard for me to see one of you without the other."

(Y/n)'s cheeks became pink and started warming up. She didn't think that she'd be talking about Percy in front of a professor, none less, her mentor.

"He said he's working at the Ministry now," (Y/n) replied, nibbling on a chocolate biscuit. "He went right into the Ministry after he graduated."

"That does sound like him," Minerva laughed, "he was always so eager to begin his work, and he had quite the ambition to do so." She paused for a moment before she spoke up again, "I'm assuming you've been writing letters frequently?"

"O-Oh, yes." (Y/n) replied, "He said that he's coming with Mr. Crouch to help with the festivities and make sure everything that happens is legally in the right, well, with the international affairs of it."

A warm smile grew on her face as she thought of seeing Percy once again, and Minerva looked at the intern and smiled. She took a sip of her tea and ate a jelly-filled biscuit as she saw the blush on (Y/n)'s face grow.

"Well, if you would like to get 'reunite with him,' if you would, the Yule Ball is coming up." Minerva informed her, "It's a time where we can really 'let our hair down,' as some would call it. If Mr. Weasley is working as hard as I think he is, then he could really use it. The same goes for you."

(Y/n) perked up and grinned at the thought of meeting Percy at the Yule Ball; it would be a sort of romantic reunion, after being in a long-distance relationship for so long. She could already imagine being in the arms of her lover, waltzing in her best dress robes, perhaps going under some mistletoe..

"That sounds lovely, Professor!" (Y/n) said with enthusiasm. 

Minerva smiled warmly, glancing over at the chalkboard in her room. "I think the students will feel the same way."

Weeks flew by instantly as the chaos of the Triwizard Tournament began. After the First Task of the Tournament, the school exploded in activity, with preparations for the Yule Ball beginning. The students that were in their Fourth Year and above had to learn how to properly dance so they wouldn't look like fools in front of the other schools. Surprisingly enough, many boys voluntarily signed up for the dancing lessons; no doubt it was to learn how to dance to impress the ladies from Beauxbatons. 

During free periods, the students would file into the Great Hall to get dancing lessons from the House Heads and other volunteers. (Y/n) would volunteer to help whenever she could, and she usually got put to help the Slytherin students. It was rather amusing to see the girls "dance" with Professor Snape. Every so often, she would hear him drawl instructions to the girls.

_"Put.... your hand.... on... my... waist.."_

Sure the girls would grimace when they had to; no doubt it was the awkward tension, but it would often be laughed off later on. (Y/n) was often helping the Slytherin boys dance; Draco Malfoy in particular was always stepping on her feet, and she often cringed when this would happen.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should probably try to watch where you're stepping." (Y/n) advised him gently, "You don't want to hurt your date when you're actually dancing with her."

He would often scoff at her constructive criticism, but he was politer than usual around her. (Y/n) thought that Malfoy could potentially be quite misunderstood, so she took the effort to try to understand him. (Y/n) did see improvement from him as time went on, much to the relief of her toes. He even thanked her for the lessons, to her surprise, but she accepted his words of gratitude nonetheless. 

After the final dancing lessons, (Y/n) was walking out of the Great Hall when a tall, ginger man wearing horn-rimmed glasses briskly walked past her with a Ministry official. She squinted her eyes for a moment; she could've sworn that it was Percy, but the man moved away from her before she could get a good look at him. Shrugging it off, she made her way back to Professor McGonagall's classroom, where she began instructing the First Years.

******

Percy couldn't catch a break when it came to dealing with the International Co-operations with the Ministry. He tried tirelessly to work for Mr. Crouch, to great success, but it was one task after another, and after another. To his surprise, he found that Harry Potter was one of the subjects of one of the main controversies of the Tournament; he was the Fourth Champion for the Triwizard Tournament. There were many debates that were attempting to decide whether or not he should be allowed to compete, but the final decision rested with Albus Dumbledore.

"The Goblet of Fire cast his name out when he was determined to be one of the Triwizard Champions." Dumbledore announced wearily. "He is now bound under a contract to either complete the Tournament or die trying."  
  
Of course, this statement sparked protests from Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, who accused Dumbledore of cheating by raising Hogwarts' chances of winning the Tournament. Of course, the foreign professors tried to see whether or not Harry put his school affiliation under Hogwarts, but for some reason, the school affiliation was not filled in. This led to more ridiculous theories sparking from them, saying that Dumbledore performed a form of magical malpractice, which led to Harry being cast.

This all led to copious amounts of paperwork having to be filed out; there had to be notes taken about what each school ambassador said, did, wrote, or implied lest there be a heated fight between the three schools. Mr. Crouch looked more wary than he usually does, especially having to document a strained relationship among the three schools. Percy did what ever he could to help him out, receiving a grunt of gratitude or an occasional "Thank you, Weatherby." as a response.

After the First Task of the Tournament, however, the tensions regarding the Fourth Champion seemed to weaken the slightest bit. After seeing the dangers that the Champions had to overcome, it was quite clear that someone wanted to kill Harry. He observed the First Task briefly, and saw that Harry had to face the Hungarian Horntail, which was a gruesome task for even adult wizards.  
  
His brother, Ron, happened to speak to him a couple of times, giving him his thoughts of the whole scenario. He even admitted that he thought Harry somehow beat the system, but after seeing the dangers that Harry had to face, he was quick to change his mind.  
  
"I know Harry, Perce." he said, "He said he wants one normal school year, so I'm guessing someone tried to do him in when they cast his name." his eyes widened when he thought of the trial Harry had to already face, "Believe me, I wouldn't necessarily volunteer myself to do all of the dangerous stuff he had to go through."  
  
However, he was still skeptical about Harry, but he had to push those suspicions aside in order to get his work done. Shortly after the First Task was completed, he and Mr. Crouch were already assisting with preparations for the Yule Ball. It was not nearly as chaotic as the swarms of paperwork that he had to file. Those who assisted in setting up for the Ball had to wait until all of the dancing lessons were complete before the ballroom preparations could begin. One day he was following Mr. Crouch to go to a meeting facility, and saw a young woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes walk out of the Great Hall, after the dancing lessons concluded.   
  
He could've sworn that he saw (Y/n). He tried to get a better glimpse of the woman with his peripheral vision, as to not come across as creepy or rather odd by other passersby. However, when he turned around to look back, the woman was gone. He adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses and saw that Mr. Crouch had stopped, clearly waiting for him to catch up to him. Mr. Crouch's face was scrunched up, probably expressing confusion and annoyance at his straggling assistant.

"What's the matter with you Weatherby?" Crouch asked him as he made his way to catch up. "Did you see something rather odd or were you imagining things?"

"Sir, I thought I saw my girlfriend." Percy replied, earning a scoff from his superior, "However, I may have been seeing things."

"Isn't this the same girlfriend that's been writing letters to you?" Crouch asked him, suspicion laced in his voice, "I've noticed that you've been reading her letters during your lunch break, and you were constantly scribbling responses to her." He chuckled before he continued. "Others would probably think you're working overtime."

"Yes, sir, she's the one who's interning for Professor McGonagall." Percy replied, Crouch giving him an approving look, "She said that she wanted to be a Transfiguration Professor here, and started interning after we graduated."

"Sounds a lot like you immediately making your way into the Ministry, Weatherby."

Percy chuckled as the two made their way up the stairwell, getting closer to the meeting room. The ascension up the stairwell was rather quiet for the first half until Mr. Crouch spoke up again.

"Maybe you should go to that Yule Ball thing with her, get a nice dance, or whatever you young folks do." he grunted.

"Sir, what about you?" Percy protested as they continued on their path, "Someone has to make sure you're not going to be harmed at all, and it's one of my responsibilities to-"

"Weatherby, I'll be fine." Crouch cut him off gruffly, "We're in the safest place on Earth with some of the most powerful wizards that are ready to protect everyone. Consider this as a sort of break for you; believe me, it'll do you more good than harm."

The two finally came across the meeting chamber and Percy opened the door for him, earning a "thank you." When the two went inside, there stood Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Dumbledore with student representatives from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Minerva acknowledged their arrival with a curt nod as they took their seats.

"Now that we have everyone here, let's begin the plans for the Yule Ball." she announced, writing down the ideas as they were introduced on the blackboard.

**********

As day of the Yule Ball, it was finally time to set up the decorations for the festivities. (Y/n) found herself levitating frosted holly branches and wreathes on the vast windows of the hall. All of the tables and chairs were getting rearranged to make room for the dance floor, and the long tables that usually occupied the Great Hall were turned into smaller tables that were scattered throughout the room. Upon recommendations from Beauxbatons students, ice sculptures were placed around the dancing room, and charms were put in place to make sure the ice wouldn't melt. Fairy lights were scattered all over the hall, and even in the garden outside of the area, and shimmering icicles hung from the ceiling.

Stepping back after she levitated more decorations up on the windows, (Y/n) accidentally slipped on a stray bauble and landed in the arms of a man that happened to catch her. She turned to thank her hero when she saw who it was.

"Hello, (Y/n). Clumsy as always, aren't we?" the figure joked. She could recognize those glasses and that dorky smile on his face anywhere.

"Percy!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. The two laughed as Percy lifter her up and twirled her around before her feet touched the ground once again. "It's been so long! How's everything at the Ministry?" she asked him as the two finished putting up decorations together.

"Hectic as usual." he said, raising the last of fairy lights, "It's gotten to be even more chaotic with this whole Triwizard Tournament." he sighed and readjusted his glasses, "I couldn't really catch a break since it's always one thing after than another with this whole fiasco. But enough about this, how's interning for Professor McGonagall?"

"Oh, it's something all right," (Y/n) laughed, "between dealing with the Twins and the First Years, I'm usually scrambling around to make sure goblets don't get set on fire or the students' robes don't suddenly turn into bats. It's quite fun to teach the little ones nonetheless."

"Oi, we heard you, Mrs. Weasley!"

Fred and George came over with a box of their joke wands. They snickered when they saw Percy and (Y/n) together again, and (Y/n) rolled her eyes jokingly. Percy coughed as his cheeks went red at the Twins' new title for (Y/n).

"What are you two miscreants doing?" (Y/n) asked them jokingly, garnering snickers from the two. "Shouldn't you two be studying for your quiz tomorrow?"

"Nah, we figured we would come here to annoy you and the Humongous Bighead himself." Fred said, putting an arm around Percy and ruffling his hair a bit, Percy's face scrunching up a bit. "We're kidding. In reality, we're trying to go find Mr. Bagman for some marketing tips."

"We really want to find out what we can do to make Weasley's Wizard Wheezes really stand out in the competition!" George said, stretching his arm out in the horizon, "You know, bring quality products into the market, and wow the people!"

"It sounds like you two are going to be quite the entrepreneurs." Percy joked, trying to smooth out his hair, Fred and George bowing at the title. 

"Of course we are! We're bloody brilliant!"

With that, the Twins bid them goodbye and resumed their pursuit of Ludo Bagman. (Y/n) chuckled as she walked with Percy out of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry if those two are giving you a hard time with their stunts." Percy sighed wearily, "I know they can be.. something else at times."

"Don't worry about it, Percy." (Y/n) said as she stood on tiptoe and pecked him on the cheek. "Boys will be boys, after all."

"Of course they will." Percy muttered, a sheepish grin growing on his face. The two were about to go their separate ways before Percy stopped and took (Y/n)'s wrist. 

"Actually, (Y/n), I know things are crazy right now, but the Yule Ball is coming up, and maybe we should go together." Percy said, his face heating up. " You know, to catch up for lost time."

A blush grew on (Y/n)'s cheeks as she smiled. "I would love to."

"O-Oh, well, good, it's settled then." Percy stuttered, his face becoming redder. "I'll see you then."

With that, he kissed her and and walked off into the looming depths of the castle. (Y/n) watched him as he walked off and smiled, her cheeks becoming a rosy pink. She began to travel to her quarters to prepare for the evening ahead of her.

*********

The time finally arrived for the Yule Ball to commence. The Champions and their dates had their ceremonial dance first, which marked the beginning of the events. The girls' dresses seemed to glide across the dance floor as they waltzed, folding and flapping with the elegant twists and twirls that were performed. After the Champions completed their dances, the Champions bowed to their dates, to the roaring applause of the other spectators, who poured onto the dance floor shortly after. (Y/n) roamed the dance floor with long, flowing (f/c) robes, looking for her partner.

A boy in a group of other Beauxbatons students was scanning her body up and down and threw a couple of wolf whistles her way. One of the other boys in the group punched him in the arm and scolded him for his actions and gave her an apologetic look. (Y/n) turned back and gave the boy who apologized for his mate's actions an awkward thumbs up, as she made her way in the depths of the dancing crowd. The boy who was reprimanded, however, was not amused and promptly shoved the boy out of the way and made his way to pursue her. (Y/n) continued her trek into the depths of the crowd, weaving between the clusters of students when she felt a large hand grab her shoulder. The owner of the hand turned her to face him, and she saw that it was none other than the delinquent of that group of Beauxbatons boys.

"Now what is a pretty girl like you doing alone on a night like this?" he inquired with a slimy grin. He was scanning her body again to her discomfort. "You should be with a real man; one who would treat you the right way." he growled.

"I'm quite fine with what I was doing, thank you, sir." (Y/n) said, flicking the boy's hand off of her shoulder. "I'm looking for my partner right now, in fact, so I really don't have time to keep up with this small talk." she said passive-aggressively.

"Come on, baby, we have all the time in the world!" the boy continued, inching closer to her. "We can have all the fun we want without him."

"Like I said before, I'd rather not, so if you would excuse me, I would like to-" (Y/n) began, walking away before the boy grabbed her wrist. She gasped and glared at the boy with irritation and surprise in her eyes. However, she tried to keep her dignity despite the situation at hand. "Please let me go, sir." she requested calmly, trying not to lose her cool.

"I'd rather not. Maybe after we've had a dance or two." he smirked maliciously, jerking her closer.

"Actually, you'll unhand her this instant."

(Y/n) and the boy turned to see who intervened. Percy, who was clad in dark blue dress robes marched over between the two and tore the boy's hand off of her. "You're making my partner quite uncomfortable with your crude demeanor, and I would like to ask you to stop. But I guess you don't understand that no means no." he spat at the boy.

"Tch, like I care about what you have to say, four-eyes."

"Perhaps I didn't make my point very clear, you delinquent." Percy snarled, taking out his wand, "If you touch her again, I'll make the Cruciatus Curse look like a simple tickling spell."

The boy immediately stopped, sweat rolling down his face and terror present in his eyes. He scoffed at Percy, who was glaring him with anger that could melt steel. With a jerk of his head, he sauntered off, making a note to shove Percy in the process. Once the delinquent left, Percy walked off with (Y/n) and went to the garden, the fairy lights glowing.

"Are you okay, (Y/n)?" Percy asked her, "I hope that scoundrel didn't do anything to you."

"I'm fine Percy, a-and thanks for getting me out of that situation." (Y/n) said quietly. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"(Y/n), you're my girlfriend. It's my job to worry about you." Percy sighed, holding her hand and playing with it. "I would do anything to protect you, you know that."

(Y/n) blushed at Percy's statement and sheepishly covered her face so Percy wouldn't see the blush emerging too much. She could feel her cheeks heating up against her hands; she suspected that she was beet red from the blood rushing to her face. 

"Now, may I have this dance, Miss (L/n)?" he asked her, bowing and extending his hand to her.

"You may, Mr. Weasley." she giggled, taking his hand.

Percy chuckled and gently put his hand on her waist. (Y/n) placed her hand on his shoulder, and the two began waltzing, the faint melodies of the orchestra inside serving as their metronome. (Y/n) looked up to Percy, a warm smile on both of their faces. Their waltz with each other seemed to spring up naturally; they moved with their own pace. Their dancing continued through the orchestral pieces, and slowed down when the ending of "Méditation de Thaïs." When their waltz ended, Percy stopped along with his partner. A branch of mistletoe sprouted and snuck its way between the two. (Y/n) looked at the plant and noticed that Percy's arm shot back into his robe pocket, to conceal his wand.

"(Y/n)."

"Y-Yes?"

Percy gazed into her (e/c) eyes that were shimmering in the fairy lights and smiled as he leaned in closer to her. "I love you." he whispered, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her gently. 

(Y/n) immediately melted in the kiss and smiled in it. She gently ran her fingers through his curly red hair, and Percy's hands made their way back to her waist. His soft lips gently moved against hers at a steady rate, before he slid his tongue in her mouth. She gasped, not expecting this from her lover. It was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. He continued with the kiss, which was slow and deliberate, before he broke away, the two out of breath. When the two broke out of the kiss, (Y/n) giggled as she saw Percy's once tidy collar flaring up. Percy got ready to fix his collar as (Y/n) fixed his tie, Percy muttering a quick "thank you" to her. He readjusted his glasses and linked his arm with (Y/n) as they walked back into the venue.

When they walked back inside, the majority of the student population was jamming out to songs from The Weird Sisters, and some of the more hardcore fans formed a mosh pit by the front of the stage. (Y/n) giggled at the sight, and the two focused their attention on Fred and George who were making their way up to the two. When the Twins got a look at Percy's appearance, they snorted and started snickering to Percy's embarrassment.

"You two were really snogging back there, weren't you?" George asked (Y/n), who hit his arm in response. "I'm going to take that as a 'yes,' Future Sister-in-Law."

"So, how did your business endeavors go, Gred and Forge?" (Y/n) asked them, using their self-given nicknames. The two boys turned behind them and turned back to the two with smug, mischievous grins on their faces. "I'm assuming you got some of your antics accomplished here?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Fred said, looking behind them again. He then moved to stand with George, who was standing right next to (Y/n). "I need you two to stay right here; we're about to watch the effect of our most recent endeavor."

(Y/n) furrowed her brow at Fred's strange statement before she heard a large roar of laughter coming from a group of boys. Sure enough, the boy who pursued her earlier was subjected to the side effects of the Ton-Tongue Toffee that the Twins were manufacturing earlier in the summer. The girls in the surrounding vicinity shrieked as his slimy tongue hit the ground, getting larger and heavier as it did so. The boys were loudly roaring with laughter at their colleague, who was seeing red, and Professors swooped into the scene to try to deter the effects of the gag candy.

"Sorry, mate, but that's karma for being a scumbag to that one girl earlier!" one of the boys laughed, "Guess you learned a good lesson from all of this!"

(Y/n) immediately turned to the Twins who were leaning on her and practically dying from laughter at their product. "Did you two have something to do with this?"

"We may or may not have seen that guy act like a gross roach to you," George hinted. "That's why we got him with our Extra Thick Toffee."

"We're the only ones that are allowed to mess with you and the Humongous Bighead you call a boyfriend, okay?" he chuckled. He then noticed that the boy was pointing at their direction, and the Professors were storming over to them. "That's our cue, I guess we best leave!" he turned to the couple one last time, "Bye-bye, lovebirds!"

With that, the Twins concealed themselves in the mosh pit, and used their Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder as smoke bombs to disappear from the scene of the crime. Luckily the audience didn't really care about the dark barrage; there were already clouds of fog forming on the stage, so it just looked like a special effect.

After the two watched Fred and George make their getaway, they laughed before they shared a sweet kiss in the twinkling venue.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too."


	18. Truth Be Told || Ron Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain individuals may think that (Y/n) has a secret crush on one of the Weasley Twins because of her affinity for pranking. However, that's not necessarily the case.

"AGH, NOT AGAIN!"

The cheeky (Y/h) student cringed when she saw the victim of one of her latest pranks. The victim had quite the makeover; his skin turned purple with orange freckles on it, and his hair became a blonde swirling mass. Those who passed by chuckled, but the victim was burning up; it didn't help that his skin was changing colors to reflect his mood. She was a bit upset that she didn't get a professor with the prank, however; she would've gotten bonus points for the little bet she and Ginny had if she did.

"So, sorry, Mr. Weasley!" she apologized, "But you might want to watch where you're stepping next time!"

"YOU CAMOUFLAGED THE CONTRAPTION." Ron protested. "Mind you, I look like a circus performer now!"

"Well, you win some, you lose some." (Y/n) shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't targeting you specifically, and I truly am sorry." she tried to console him, removing the affects of the "Mood-Skin" as she called it She left a small portion of it above his right cheek because she was rather proud of her handiwork. With a poof and a flick of her wand, Ron's swirling blonde hair changed back into his normal hair; short, straight, and infamously ginger.

"Yes, and the sky is purple."

"Oh, it is? Funny, it appeared to be blue a couple of seconds ago!"

_"Leave my Won-Won alone!"_

(Y/n) turned to see Lavender Brown angrily marching up to her, pointing her wand in her face. "You need to stop bullying him so much, you mean witch!"

"I solemnly swear that my pranks are unbiased towards the general population of Hogwarts, and I do not condone bullying in any given form or manner." (Y/n) said, putting her hand over her heart. "Heck, you don't know how many times I got hit with my own masterpieces, so you can't say I'm necessarily trying to do one particular student in! Especially not my friend, Mr. Weasley." she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Are we even friends at this point, (Y/n)?" Ron asked her sarcastically, earning a dramatic gasp from (Y/n).

"Oh, the pain!" she dramatically cried, "The betrayal, the absolute misfortune I have been afflicted with! How will I live this down?" she continued, earning a light snicker from Ron, who rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter! All that matters is that you need to leave my Won-Won alone!" Lavender pouted before focusing her attention on Ron. "Okay, does anything hurt, Won-Won? You have to tell me, please tell me!" she said in a babyish voice. 

More bystanders were attracted to the madness to Ron's dismay. First he got pranked, and now his "girlfriend" was treating him like a baby.. **_in public of all places._**

"No, Lavender, I'm fine, just please stop fussing over me.." Ron said, trying to cover his head with his hood. He turned to (Y/n), who was cringing at his predicament. "Thanks for fixing me up, even though you got me in this humiliating situation."

"Nah, it's the least I could do." (Y/n) said, "You're my Most Valuable Accidental Prank Subject after all." she leaned in closer to whisper something in his ear. "Now if it was _Malfoy_ we were talking about, oh, he'd be in for it."

Ron gave a dejected laugh, shaking his head as Lavender haughtily walked off with him, glaring at (Y/n) as she went. (Y/n) waved goodbye to Lavender sarcastically, which garnered a few laughs from the crowd.

_"Hey, why aren't you wearing the necklace I gave you, Won-Won?!"_

__

************************

  
On one of the Hogsmeade weekends, Ron went to meet up with (Y/n), Harry, and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks Inn with Lavender, who happened to invite herself along to "monitor" the other ladies. He didn't really see the point of her coming; after all, it was _VERY_ unlikely that his sister would do anything with him, especially since she was going out with Harry. Besides, he didn't think that (Y/n) was interested in anyone; especially not him. He started rethinking making Lavender his girlfriend; they were only dating for a couple of weeks, after all, but she kept on pushing for more action to happen in the relationship.

  
_"Maybe she's a bit too intense with this."_ Ron thought, Lavender clinging on to his arm as if she would die if she happened to let go. _"Godric, I need some space sometimes."_

  
While Lavender was babbling away about girl's magazines and new pop bands, Ron cancelled out the mindless babble with his thoughts, thinking about how he can get out of the situation he was in. When he arrived at the Three Broomsticks, however, Lavender asked a question that could get him in a bit of trouble with her.

  
**_"Won-Won, are you even paying attention to me?"_ **

  
Ron knew he had to act fast and make up a scenario that could excuse him from a fraction of her fury.

  
"Sorry, er, I was just thinking about the next Quidditch matches Gryffindor is up for."

She didn't take that lightly.

"Oh, so some stupid Quidditch game is more important than me, huh?" she huffed, leaving him at the Inn and travelling elsewhere. Ron thought that maybe her form of doing damage to him would be leaving him alone, but it had quite the opposite effect.

  
"Thank God." he muttered under his breath as he walked in the Inn.

  
When he walked in, his body became much warmer to his satisfaction, and he walked in the area trying to find his group among the chattering witches and wizards that were drinking, eating and even performing some tricks. He felt like he couldn't find anyone in the large mass when a familiar voice called his name.

  
"Hey, Mr. Weasley!"

  
Ron turned to see (Y/n) waving at him with a goofy grin on her face. Harry and Ginny grinned at him as he made his way to the booth they were in. He sat down next to (Y/n), who already had a glass of Butterbeer waiting for him.

  
"Your drink's getting cold." she warned him lightly, as he sat down. She also took out a small parcel of treats from Honeyduke's and gave it to him. "I also felt bad because you coincidentally keep on getting hit with my little practical jokes, so I wanted to give you a little peace offering."

  
"Thanks, (Y/n)!" Ron said, opening the parcel before stopping. "Wait, you didn't lace the drink or snacks with anything, right?"

  
"No, I'm afraid my level of pranking isn't up to that tier, I'm afraid," (Y/n) sighed in reference to the most recent question Ron asked her, "Also, pranking things that are meant for consumption would be reserved only for those that deserve the full extent of my wrath. You're actually pretty cool, so you're exempt from it."

  
"Oh, uh, thanks, (Y/n)." Ron said, surprised at her compliment. Harry and Ginny watched their conversation go down and nodded to each other.

  
"Oh, they're much better together than him and Lavender." Ginny whispered to Harry as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

  
"I agree."

  
The group talked more about their classes and the possibility of starting up Dumbledore's Army, which was determined to be restarted if things were looking extremely grim for the school. The conversation turned to practical jokes and the recent endeavors of the Twins.

  
"Y'know, (Y/n), I've been thinking quite a lot about this," Ginny began, "I think you have a crush on one of the Twins."

  
"What?" (Y/n) asked her, scrunching her face and furrowing her brows. "Why would you say that?"

  
"The three of you would constantly be pranking everyone when all of you were together, and you still continue the act."

  
"Oh, young, naive Ginevra," (Y/n) began, patting Ginny's shoulder, "inspiration and camaraderie are not always correlated to infatuation and romatic feelings. The Twins are my close comrades, and I see them as just that!" She sighed before speaking again. "Sadly, my heart belongs to another, but he is bequeathed to his lover already."

  
"Oh, I'm sorry, (Y/n)." Ginny said, her face drooping. (Y/n) turned to her and smiled and placed her arm around Ginny's shoulder.

  
"Don't be upset, my good friend!" she said, "I'm quite happy for the man; he's with someone that makes him satisfied, so his happiness should be enough for me! It wouldn't do me well to be hung up on him, it would only dull my pranking endeavors." She didn't want to show it, but there was a bit of disappointment in her (e/c) eyes, but she quickly hid it with a wide grin. "But enough about that, let's just be happy and celebrate what we have now!"

  
"Wow, I'm not to hearing you sound so mature, (Y/n). " Harry laughed, "but I like that last bit in the end!"

  
(Y/n) did a bow to the amusement of the group as their orders came. More laughter and banter rose from the group as they ate and reminisced about their Quidditch anecdotes. After a bit, (Y/n) excused herself from the group and went to find the ladies' room. When she was just about to make her way there, she saw Lavender's group gossiping about the boys. She thought nothing of it and continued her way when another bit of gossip was exposed.

  
_"Honestly, 'Won-Won' is just a charity case."_

  
(Y/n) stopped at this and took out her Extendable Ears that the Twins gave her and took out a piece of parchment to write down the drama. She felt like Rita Skeeter at that moment, which she hated, but she was doing this for justice. The Extendable Ears rolled out to the foot of the table, and caught up on all of the giggling that was ensuing from Lavender's statement.

  
"I only got with him because he's on the Quidditch team." Lavender said, "I tend to get 'extra perks' from this, and he doesn't have to look like a worthless chump all the time!" she giggled harshly. "The best thing about is that I just have to pretend that I love him! So, it's a win-win."

  
_"The only thing you're doing is making him look like your toy puppet."_ (Y/n) thought spitefully, scribbling down her evidence. _"You're making 'Weasley the King' look like nothing more than a Fool!"_

  
With that, she finished her business at that area and made it back to Harry and the two Weasleys. When she did, her eyes were noticeably colder and looked as if she'd be ready to kill in a matter of mere seconds. She put aside her harsh discovery and focused to have a good time with her friends. She'd worry about avenging the King when they were back at the school.

  
********************

  
On the next day, (Y/n) got up to meet Neville, Ginny and Harry as they went to breakfast together. They were babbling about _The Quibbler_ and it's newest story that featured an interesting bit on Wrackspurts as they made their way to the Great Hall.

  
(Y/n) prepared some new sweets that she wanted to get a suitable amount of data on; and the test subjects that she gave them to gave her their honest opinions on them. She wasn't too satisfied with the results, however, she needed one more person to complete the set of data from a certain demographic of consumers. As they were talking, Ginny gave (Y/n) a concerned look; she had the cold, ready-to-kill look again like she did at the Three Broomsticks, but she knew what it was about. (Y/n) told her about everything the night prior, and Ginny also became furious at her new discovery.

  
The group finally arrived to the Great Hall, and found Ron and Lavender already there. (Y/n) made a point to sit next to Lavender, and Ginny sat on (Y/n)'s other side. When Harry and Neville settled down, they began to eat having a casual conversation. A few minutes in the conversation, (Y/n) turned to Lavender who was babbling to Ron.

  
"Oh, Lavender, I need you to taste something for me!" she said sweetly, opening a box of what looked like deformed strawberry tarts. "I'm trying my hand at baking and I want to see what you think of it." she said, "It would mean the world to me if you helped me!"

  
"Oh, sure, (Y/n)!" she said with a fake smile. She grimaced as she took a tart and offered half of it to Ron who took a bit of it. 

  
_"What are you planning?"_ Ron mouthed to (Y/n), as he bit into the pastry. He only got a shrug as a response.

Lavender hesitated as she took a bite out of the treat, but seemed pleasantly surprised when the treat didn't poison her.

  
"Wow, these are actually really good!" she chirped, "I thought these were going to be piles of dragon dung, considering the fact they looked like it!" She immediately covered her mouth after she made the snarky comment about the tarts; she clearly didn't want to say that out loud.

  
Her outburst garnered a few snickers from the rest of the table, and Ron's eyes were wider than plates. He realized what was happening along with Ginny and Harry, who kept their cool about the situation.

  
"Oh, thanks for the er, creative constructive criticism about their appearance!" (Y/n) chirped, "I'll admit, I'm not an artist when it comes to confections, but I'll work harder." She turned to talk to Ginny before she asked Lavender one more question. "By the way, how do you really feel about Ron?"

  
"What sort of question is that supposed to be?" Ron chimed in before Lavender opened her mouth.

  
"I don't love him. I'm only pretending to so I get extra benefits." she said almost mechanically before her eyes widened. "What's happening?!"

  
"(Y/n), what did you do?" Ron asked her, seemingly unfazed by Lavender's reveal. "And why?"

  
"These, my dear friend are my Truth Tarts!" (Y/n) said, "They make the consumer tell the full truth when given a question. Also, do you remember what I told you about my confectionery pranks?"

  
"You'd reserve them for those who you claimed would ' _deserve the full extent of your wrath_ ' only." Ron said immediately, "Great, now I'm affected by your pranks too. Again!"

"Oh, so you remember what she says but when we were dating, you didn't even care about what I said?" Lavender angrily turned to Ron. "It's over!"

With that, she angrily stormed out of the Hall and left the group to be on their own.

"Good riddance." Ron said, still under the effects of the Truth Tart. "I think the only reason I stuck with her was to make someone I know jealous." he told (Y/n). "But I think she just thinks I'm a gullible idiot."

"Dude. They call you Weasley the King for a reason. You're iconic, so pick your head up, King, your crown is falling!" (Y/n) said, putting a hand on his shoulder and creating a crown to put on his head to his amusement. "Sure you might be a gullible idiot, but you should be _her_ gullible idiot." Ron furrowed his brows to (Y/n)'s amusement before he spoke.

"That's an odd way of saying I should be your boyfriend."

(Y/n)'s face went entirely red; one would think she got hit by the effects of her Mood-Skin prank, however the same went for Ron. He immediately covered his mouth as he realized that he was still under the effects of the Truth Tart, and the little bit of the Mood-Skin that was left on him was turning pink, which meant love.

"Y-You can't be serious, Ron.." (Y/n) stuttered, "you're pulling my leg!"

"No, pulling people's legs is your thing." Ron said, "I'm dead serious."

_**"SHUT UP, RON!"** _

"Oh, hush it, he wasn't talking about that." Ginny said, lightly hitting Harry on the arm. "Let him confess already!" She turned to Ron and gave him a thumbs up, and he continued.

"Anyway," he began, taking (Y/n)'s hand, "(Y/n) (L/n), as your favorite "Accidental Test Subject," I want to ask you to be my girlfriend. _I think you're pretty cool, too._ "

(Y/n)'s face heated up even more and she nodded her head, giving him a wide grin happiness clear in her eyes. Ron leaned in and softly pressed his lips on hers, garnering wolf-whistles from those watching in the vicinity, and she kissed back gently. The kiss was short and sweet, and they were grinning like total idiots before (Y/n) chimed in.

"Just know that we're not going to be snogging every five minutes like you and that succubus have been doing." she joked, getting a couple of laughs.

"As long as I don't have to wear tacky jewelry, I'm okay."


	19. A Day at Hogsmeade || Young!Tom Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and (Y/n) go on a Hogsmeade Date! :D

**Young!Tom Riddle X Slytherin!Reader**

"(Y/n)~ Wake up.."

I woke up to see Tom gently poking me awake as I lay on the sofa in the Slytherin Common Room. He snickered at my rather disheveled appearance; my hair was all over the place, and I was in a rather comedic position on the sofa. He laughed as I sat up but furrowed his brows when the palm of my hand hit his nose. He rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch with me, smoothing out my hair. The green flames in the fireplace were crackling, providing warmth for the two of us.

  
"I'm assuming I fell asleep here again?" I said. I looked to my side and saw copious amounts of parchment paper with messy handwriting, books, and quills on the table.

  
"Yeah, you stayed up until about 1 A.M. and decided to do a ton of work." Tom snickered, handing me a cup of (f/d), "Did you think this Saturday was a normal class day, or something?"

There were multiple amounts of scrap parchment paper that had sentences or words marked out, all talking about some of the logistics and techniques of Transfiguration. The final product without any of the mistakes was laying on the table in a little sheath and was titled "The Transformative Logistics of Transfiguration." I realized that I probably dozed off after completing an essay for Professor Dumbledore's class.

  
"Wait a minute." I said groggily, taking a sip of (f/d). "I thought the essay for Professor Dumbledore was due today!"

  
"No, the paper is due next Saturday," he explained. "we're going to Hogsmeade today, remember?"

  
"I completely forgot it was a Hogsmeade weekend!" I exclaimed to Tom's amusement, "I thought we had normal course work to complete today!"

  
"You get so wrapped up in your course studies that I forget you're in Slytherin sometimes." he joked, patting my head, "Are you sure the Sorting Hat didn't shout 'Ravenclaw' when you came up?"

  
"You do realize that some eagles eat snakes, right? So I'd hush it if I were you." I snapped back almost immediately. He backed off after that and chuckled.

  
"Okay, maybe Slytherclaw, if that was a House, then." he joked before he pecked my cheek. "Now come on. We have to get ready for breakfast."

  
*********

  
Tom and I arrived in the Great Hall and sat with a group of his colleagues. They saved a seat for him and I and sat on the opposite side of us. One of Tom's colleagues, a boy named Avery happened to be a close family friend of mine and offered his hand to me to perform a little handshake we made and refined as our friendship grew. He seemed like an older brother to me, really, and it was rather comforting to me.

  


"Ah, so the little eagle decided to join the party of snakes?" he asked me with a smirk on his playfully joking around. "I thought you wouldn't wake up after you passed out last night."

"For your information, I was getting my work done efficiently, unlike you." I rolled my eyes at him, "And, if anything, I would be a snake-eagle. Those eagles have been known to rip little snakes apart when they are foolish enough to cross their paths, Ave."

  
"She got through telling me that too, Avery." Tom chuckled, speaking up in the casual banter.

  
Avery snickered, combing his dirty blonde hair with his fingers. "I take it you two are going to do something special today?" he asked Tom, who turned to me.

  
"I don't know, honestly." Tom said, "What do you want to do, (Y/n)?"

  
"You know, I feel like going to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shoppe today. I feel like I could really go for a nice cup of Love Tea." I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice as Tom's face scrunched up in disgust to my amusement. "I'm joking, Tom."

  
"Thank goodness." he said, taking a sip of his tea. "I don't think I can deal with all of that frilly pink nonsense."

  
"Honestly." I said, finally deciding to eat my breakfast for a bit. I decided to take a crumpet from the middle of the table and spread some (f/fruit) jam on it. I also took a (f/fruit) and had some (f/fruit) juice with the meal. When I bit into the crumpet, it nearly melted in my mouth because of how fluffy and light it was. I gave a satisfied grin as I munched on the crumpet and Tom snickered as I did so.

  
"I guess you really like (f/fruit), huh?" he laughed, taking an apple and biting into it. I nodded eagerly before I took a sip of (f/fruit) juice, which garnered more laughs from him. "You're so weird sometimes."

  


"There's nothing wrong with being a little wonky sometimes" I giggled, "If anything, it makes life a bit more fun!"

"I never said it was wrong, (Y/n)." Tom said, gazing at my eyes. "I find it rather cute, actually."

  
I blushed a bit and shyly hid my face jokingly as Avery and the rest of the boys rolled their eyes at the cheesy remark. Perhaps they thought it was too early for Tom to be "working his magic," as some people called it. Everyone knew how charming Tom was but sometimes, it would be too much to deal with. His cheesy lines seem to know no bounds sometimes; they were cringy but quite amusing sometimes. It seemed as if he was in a teen romance book sometimes.

  


"Weren't we supposed to be figuring out what we were going to do today?" I asked him, trying to get back on topic. "I was thinking we could go to the Tomes and Scrolls and then catch a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, I heard they had a couple of books on Potions that could be useful for the test coming up." Tom said, "I think we're going to need to learn how to make Felix Felicis for Slughorn's upcoming test."

  
"God, you two are so nerdy sometimes! Are you sure both of you aren't Ravenclaws in disguise?" Mulciber joked, earning a glare from me and a dirty look from Tom.

  
"It wouldn't hurt you to have a bit more wisdom than you already exhibit." Tom said coldly, the other boys in the group snickering. "Knowledge and wisdom are some of the most powerful weapons in the world. Some of the most cunning men wield them with great success."

  


"Besides, not all of the Ravenclaws are smart." I pointed out, "I've met pretty stupid people that are in Ravenclaw."

"How do you figure?" Mulciber challenged me, smirking at me.

  
"They were dumb enough to make me mad." I glared at him, narrowing my eyes at the boy who had enough guts to challenge my point.

  
"Okay, fair enough." he grumbled leaning back in his seat. I smirked in victory as he shut his mouth, finishing the last bit of (f/fruit). The rest of the group finished eating shortly after and we made out way to the center courtyard, where the traveling students got together to prepare to leave for Hogsmeade.

  


********************************************

*Narrative POV*

  
When the students stepped off of the train to Hogsmeade, they wandered the High Street of the snowy village, looking around to find Tomes and Scrolls. as per their initial plans. As they walked in the snow clad in thick green and silver scarves, they dodged a couple of stray snowballs that were thrown their way as other boys took part in a snowball fight. As the two were walking, a snowball nearly hit (Y/n), but thanks to her quick reflexes, she caught it to her surprise. The snowball made a crunch in her hand, and the hard outer shell of the ball crumbled in her hand. The eyes of the boy who threw the ball widened, and (Y/n) faced him, after seeing the guilt in his face.

  
"You idiot, Dickinson! You're not supposed to coat it with ice!" the boys yelled at him, their scolding quickly turning into screaming as (Y/n) assaulted them with a barrage of snowballs coming from her wand. When she finished the assault, the boys stared at her dumbfoundedly as she walked off with Tom, pretending as if nothing happened. Tom snickered at her, and a tiny grin of satisfaction appeared on her face.

  


"They should've seen it coming." (Y/n) smirked, "When man treads on a snake, the snake will strike his heel."

"Since when did you become a philosopher?" Tom jokingly asked her, getting a shrug as a response.

  


Scattered showers of snow accumulated as they were walking, and the small, glistening snowflakes landed in (Y/n)'s (h/c) locks. She buried her nose in her scarf, shielding it from the sheer cold environment. Tom turned and gazed at her with utter amazement and awe in his eyes. He was staring at a girl that exhibited wisdom and skill beyond her years, but had a soft, playful personality that could easily be changed into one that exhibited ambition that would not stop by any means to meet the goals that lay before it. He felt that strange tingly feeling that he felt when he first met her again, the one that she described to him before in the past.

"Is this what love feels like?" he thought, "I didn't think I'd be able to feel it, under the conditions that I was conceived under; but there are exceptions to most rules.. right?"

"Are you okay, Tom?"

  


Tom snapped out of his trance, and nodded, looking away from (Y/n), his pale cheeks becoming pink. (Y/n) looked at his hand, which was swaying quite close to her, as if it was reaching out for her, and intertwined her fingers with his. Tom noticed the sudden presence of her hand in his and looked back at her as a wide grin grew on her face. He chuckled and smiled back at her as the two approached the entrance of Tomes and Scrolls.

They entered the shop, the little ring of the bell at the door announcing their arrival. The space was quite cozy in contrast to the harsh cold they were in, which relieved them. They placed their gloves in their robe pockets, and the witch running the shop greeted them. They spent a good amount of time perusing the shelves of the shop, skimming through the various books. (Y/n) wandered around the Transfiguration and Potions sections while Tom made his way around the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. (Y/n) picked up a few particularly lengthy textbooks and supplement books that went with them and clutched them as she made her way to find Tom. When she found him, his nose was deep in a book that was titled " _Grindelwald and the Deathly Hallows._ " Tom peeked up from his book as (Y/n) approached him, and beckoned to her.

  
"Take a look at this," he told her, turning the book to face her "it outlines the history of Gellert Grindelwald and his fascination with the fabled Deathly Hallows."

  
(Y/n) took a peek at one of the passages inside that talked about the three Deathly Hallows and the infamous symbol that Grindelwald wielded as his personal marking. The passage went in depth in regard to each of the Hallows, their origins, and their uses and how the Peverell brothers came in possession of them and how their used them. After she looked at that passage, she turned to Tom, who closed the book and made his way to the counter to pay for the book. The witch who greeted the two before rung them up, Tom purchasing his book first. She eyed the book cover and gave Tom a concerned look, which she disguised with a casual question.

"Ah, you have a project for Defense Against the Dark Arts coming up, young man?" the witch asked sweetly, trying to mask her concern. After Tom handed over his payment, she gave it back to him in a little parcel.

"You could say that." Tom said, "Thank-you."

With that, he moved out of the way so (Y/n) could ring up her totals. The witch looked a bit overwhelmed at first but managed the order well.

"You seem to be really interested in your studies!" she exclaimed to (Y/n), "Do you have finals coming up?"

"No, ma'am, I'm just reading these for personal interests." (Y/n) chirped, "I want to expand my proficiency in these topics a bit farther, so I think these books will help me!"

"I see!" the witch said sweetly, wrapping the books up as (Y/n) placed her payment on the table. "Good luck with your studies!"

"Thank you so much!" (Y/n) said sweetly, "Have a nice weekend!"

With that, (Y/n) walked out with Tom, their arms linked together. The quiet jingle of the bell filled the shop as the witch waved good-bye to the peculiar couple.

The two made their way to the Three Broomsticks Inn where they found a small booth facing a window to sit at. One of the waitresses promptly came up to the two, ready to take their order.

"Welcome to the Three Broomsticks!" the waitress began in a high-pitched voice, "How may I serve you today?"

"Oh, will you please get us two Butterbeers and two orders of (f/f)?" Tom asked her politely. (Y/n) noticed that the waitress was giving Tom "the look" as she was writing down their order, but she thought that she was seeing things.

"All right, is that everything?" the waitress asked, getting a nod from Tom, causing her to giggle. "All right, please wait, and everything will be out shortly!"

With that, she went off to the back, and got everything ready. When she walked off, Tom turned to (Y/n) and held her hand. It was a pleasant surprise to her, and she giggled as he played with her fingers. Shortly after she left earlier, the waitress brought the drinks and food over, putting Tom's dishes down first, and then getting (Y/n)'s. She put the Butterbeer down first and then her food, but made a point to spill the Butterbeer all over (Y/n)'s robes.

"Oi! What was that for?" (Y/n) demanded, cleaning up her robes with her wand. The Butterbeer evaporated into thin air as it came out of her robes, and the wand delicately heated the robes so they would dry. "May I at least get another drink?"

"Oh, whoopsie, that was a honest mistake!" the waitress giggled shrilly, "I can be so clumsy sometimes!" She shot a glare at (Y/n) and turned to leave before Tom spoke up.

"Miss, I believe my girlfriend requested another drink, because of your 'honest mistake.'" he said, narrowing his eyes at the waitress. She turned to face him as he continued. "Of course, ignoring her request shows rather questionable customer service, and by doing so, you're merely exhibiting your incompetence to the general public."

The waitress' cheeks flushed red from embarrassment, and she fled to the back room after Tom spoke. With a poof, a new order of Butterbeer at (Y/n)'s spot at the table, no doubt it was the work of a House Elf that was running around the facility.

"Th-Thank you, Tom." (Y/n) thanked him, a light blush appearing on her face. "You didn't have to do that for me, I-I could've gone up to ask her too."

"(Y/n), you did, and she blatantly ignored you." Tom said, his irritation subsiding, "You should be treated with the respect you deserve."

(Y/n)'s face turned completely red as he said this, which made him chuckle and put his arm around her. Her head drooped on his shoulder and he smiled at her.

"You should eat, (Y/n). Your food's getting cold."

(Y/n) nodded and took a bite of her dish, which put a smile on her face. Her face lit up immediately after eating, and she could feel the Butterbeer flow through her body as she drank it. She noticed that she got that same feeling when she was drinking warm (coffee/tea) sometimes and decided to strike up a conversation with Tom about it.

"Do you ever just feel warm drinks flow through your veins, Tom?" she asked him, "I mean I don't know why, but I get this really tingly feeling whenever I drink warm things!"

"Dunno." he said, "Maybe it just makes you feel nice inside, or it could be that you're feeling it go down your esophagus. Or both."

"I get that feeling when I'm around you, too, so I'm guessing it was the first one." (Y/n) said, winking at Tom, whose face turned pink.

"The same here, (Y/n)." he said, chuckling and lightly pecking her lips. "I love you."

(Y/n) softly pressed her lips on Tom's, wrapping her arms around him as Tom cupped her face in his hands. He gently kissed back and smiled in the brief, sweet gesture. When they broke apart, (Y/n) took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Tom."

************

After a long day at the village, Tom and (Y/n) were finally back in the Slytherin Common Room, where they made themselves comfortable by the crackling flames. (Y/n) decided to snuggle up in a blanket and pulled Tom in the soft embrace to his amusement. Avery observed the two as he was making his report for Professor Slughorn and laughed as Mulciber came up to see what was happening.

"They actually seem really happy together." Mulciber noted, "He acts a lot different around us than he does around (L/n), that's for sure."

"Of course he does. They are dating after all." Avery said, "(Y/n) actually cares about him and makes him happy." he turned to his friend who was staring in the fireplace lost in thought, "He was far more bitter before he started seeing her, but he's actually doing great now. I'm rather happy for the two."

"But, aren't you upset that he swooped in and took your best friend from you?" Mulciber asked, "I remember you and (Y/n) were practically inseparable before he came along."

"That's because (Y/n)'s like a sister to me, smart one!" he snapped back at him, "I gave my word that I'd protect her and see that she's happy here." he fixed his hair, combing his long fingers through it. "If he's the guy that makes her happy, then who am I to tell her she can't be with him? She's her own person; she can make her own decisions."

He looked to them once again and saw them laugh and hug as they were together and smiled.

"They deserve to be happy with one another, and they did just that."


	20. Proposing || Percy Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Percy celebrate their five year anniversary.  
> (DISCLAIMER: FRED LIVES IN THIS ONE-SHOT BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! （；´д｀;）（；´д｀;） I'm practically going against the Deathly Hallows canon for this one, lol. I hope you enjoy, nonetheless! :D)

Percy Weasley woke up early in the morning to the birds chirping, pots and pans clinking and clanging together, and explosions already going off. His curly red hair was a lot messier than it usually was; no doubt he had a huge case of bed-head. His hand fished about the little counter next to his bed for his glasses and delicately took hold of the frames when he made contact. He slid the horn-rimmed glasses on his face and adjusted them as needed.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to the desk in his room and glanced over at the calendar on the back board. Today was the 21st of July, which marked (Y/n)'s scheduled arrival. His eyes widened as he quickly opened the top left drawer of his desk. To his relief, the parcel was still there, untainted and in mint condition. The furniture in his room shook as the walls trembled; no doubt it was the result of an explosion coming from the Twins' shared room. However, that seemed to be the last explosion he would hear for a bit. He looked out his open door and saw that the Twins were making their way downstairs; he assumed it was for breakfast.  
  
He made his way to the kitchen to greet the rest of his family. He descended down the stairs, each little stair creaking under his footsteps. When he reached the bottom of the steps, the smell of eggs and sausages filled the air along with the sounds of the crackling fire and the squealing kettle. Ginny greeted him as she walked around and set up silverware for everyone at the table. He went over to turn off the kettle as Molly rushed to attend to the food.  
  
"Good morning, Percy, dear!" Molly greeted him, brushing past him, "I hope we weren't too loud this morning."  
  
"No, mum, it was no problem." Percy said, "I needed to get up early anyway to prepare for the day."

"Oh I could see why." Molly chuckled, the eggs and sausages sizzling on the stove. "It's a rather important day for you, huh?"

"It's because of _(Y/n)_ , isn't it, Perce?" Ginny asked him cheekily, his cheeks turning pink. "How long have you two been together now, like five years or something along that sort?"

"Yes, it has." he answered curtly, the blood rushing to his cheeks. "I wonder how you came about that rather specific conclusion, though."

"That, our dear brother would be our doing."

Percy turned to see the Twins grinning like idiots and holding some of the letters that (Y/n) had sent him over the past couple of weeks. They were snickering as they took a couple pages of the letters and decided to flip through a couple of them, to his annoyance. They got to the last letter at the back of their stash, and cleared their throats to read it.

" _Oh, Percy, I can't believe it's been five years already!_ " Fred mimicked (Y/n)'s voice, " _It's like_ _time flies by in an instant when I'm with you!_ "

" _I can't wait to see you again in July,_ " George read, doing the same imitation as Fred did. " _My parents are going to Japan for a few weeks on business matters, which is going to leave me to watch my siblings for a bit. But I'll be sure to keep you in mind and keep writing until my arrival! With Love, (Y/n)._ Aw, that's so sweet." he gushed jokingly.

Percy's face was redder than his hair at that point and Molly chastised the Twins, but there was a hint of laughter in her voice as she did so. Ginny started laughing as Percy's face heated up from embarrassment. He foresaw his embarrassment at the hands of the Twins; they had a distinct knack for finding things to mock Percy for, despite his efforts that he took to prevent them. He accepted defeat with dignity, and poured himself some hot water, and prepped his drink.

"It's okay Perce, everyone falls in love for that one special someone." Fred said, plopping his arm around Percy's shoulders. "Personally, I think you should go for her. You two act so alike that it's scary."

"Of course, she's not a Weasley, like the Humongous Bighead over here.." George said, Percy rolling his eyes and sipping his tea.

"Not yet, that is." Fred said rather ominously with a smirk on his face.

Percy choked on his tea and struggled to gulp it down after nearly spitting it out. Fred whispered something in his ear that caused a chilling feeling to go down his spine and made his eyes wider than saucers. Fred merely laughed it off as he went off to help George get everything to the table. He turned to see Ginny smirking back at him, taking a sip of orange juice with a cheeky grin.

"And I supposed you are also informed about what Fred just relayed to me?" Percy snapped at her, "Or are you just pulling some mind trick?"

"Oh, I can't pull Jedi Mind Tricks on you. Not yet, anyway." Ginny said, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'm just here to see how all of this plays out."

"What in the blazes is a Jedi Mind Trick?" he asked her, completely perplexed.

"It's a thing from _Star Wars_." she explained calmly, taking another sip of her orange juice, "It's a Muggle film series that Harry told me about."

Molly levitated plates to the table as Fred and George made their way to their seats. Shortly later, Ron crept down the stairs and Arthur came inside after tending to the garden. The family got together and started eating, the clatter of silverware and dishes filling the room.

A thousand thoughts were filling Percy's mind as he ate; he couldn't wait to see (Y/n) again after the war. He was able to successfully reconcile with her and his family after he was fooled into being one of the Ministry's puppets when Thicknesse was the Minister. (Y/n) was the first one to reconcile with him, even after all of the terrible things he's done, and he know he can't fix the terrible mistakes he's made; the damage has already been done, and nothing would be the same.

" _Am I rushing this?_ " he thought, " _More importantly, how will (Y/n) respond to all of this?_ "

Molly could tell he was lost in thought as he ate, and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Percy snapped out of his trance-like thoughts and turned to her.

"Something bothering you, Perce?" she asked, Percy shaking his head as a response. He didn't want to rope in the rest of the family in his plan, well, the Twins and Ginny involved themselves by snooping around. But that couldn't be stopped. He swiftly finished eating and cleared his dishes and he rushed up the stairs to his room.

"Wonder what that was about, Freddie." George pondered out loud, munching on a piece of toast.

"Probably getting ready for his girl, Van Goh." Fred replied as George snorted at his new nickname. "If you had to get ready for Angelina, you'd be doing the same thing."

"Okay, okay, you got me there." George gave in, finishing his breakfast.

*********************************

Percy got prepared for the day, taking a morning shower and taking care of his basic hygiene. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, humming a tune from a song that (Y/n) introduced him to. After doing so, he changed into his outfit for the day: a light, white dress shirt and some khakis. The hardest task for him was to tame his bed-head which was an absolute pain to deal with. He admitted his hair would get quite messy sometimes despite his attempts to make it tidy. After a couple of painful minutes of nearly yanking the brush through his hair, he finally managed to tame it, and the soft ginger curls bounced on his head. He looked in the mirror and nodded in approval when he looked at his appearance.

He then walked into the living room where he sat on an armchair comfortably and wrote a report for the Department of Magical Transportation at the Ministry. He figured that he could get a couple of tasks done for Mr. Shacklebolt before (Y/n) arrived, so he took advantage of the extra time he had. He began writing his 20 foot paper on the importance of broom regulations when Molly came by him and sat down.

"Percy, are you really okay?" she asked him, causing him to look up from his paperwork.

"Yes, mum, I'm fine." he replied coolly, continuing to write. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw you at breakfast," Molly smiled, putting her hand on Percy's shoulder, "Something's eating you up, I can feel it."

"No, I can assure you everything's fine." he insisted, attempting to get back to his paper. "There's nothing to worry about."

"It's about your anniversary, isn't it?"

Percy turned to his mother who had a little twinkle in her eyes. Those eyes have seen many things occur as time went on, and they were the eyes of a woman who had experience and wisdom. Of course she knew when Percy wasn't feeling right; she was his mother, and she somehow knew everything about him. Percy knew he would have to confess sooner or later, or Molly would pick through his mind to find all the details.

"Okay, yes, it's about the anniversary." Percy confessed, every bit of concern evident in his voice, "I'm planning on proposing to her today, but I don't know if I'm rushing it, or if she'll even propose after the terrible things I've done-" his head was spinning as he was talking; all of his insecurities and things that made him anxious about his proposal were spilling out to Molly, who took in everything and understood. "I-I don't even think (Y/n) deserves someone like me."

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, don't you dare say that about yourself!" Molly scolded him briefly, her tone becoming softer. "Sure, you made a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes." she patted his head and looked him in the eye with a sincere, warm, motherly smile. 

"Nobody's perfect, Perce. She knows it, and everyone knows it! Think of it this way, son. If she didn't want to be with you, she would've left after your 'mistake.'" Molly advised him. "She loves you, and she chose you. _She wants you, Perce._ If you feel like you should pop the question, then I think you should. Just go with your heart."

Percy took in Molly's advice and nodded to his mother, who wrapped him an a tight hug. He hugged her back gently to avoid hurting her. She broke out of the embrace and gave him the same motherly smile that made a wide grin grow on his face.

"Thanks, Mum."

Molly nodded and patted his shoulder once again, and made her way to the kitchen to prepare a pie she was working on. Percy, meanwhile returned to his paperwork, writing away on the long parchment. His quill scribbled on the surface of the paper monotonously and he meticulously checked for errors in his writing, in which he found none to his delight. The sound of the quill scribbling filled the rather quiet Burrow, with the occasional pipes clanking, courtesy of the ghoul in the attic. After about an hour of hearing the monotonous scribbling and pipes clanking, there was a bit of faint knocking at the door.

"Percy she's here!"

Percy put down his paperwork as Molly swiftly approached the door of the Burrow. Outside of it was a woman with (h/l) (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes. She had a huge smile on her face and was carrying a couple of bags with her.

"(Y/n)! It's been too long!" Molly squealed with excitement as she wrapped her in a firm hug. The two laughed as they greeted each other, it was clear they got along quite well.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley!" (Y/n) greeted Molly with a huge smile on her face, "I hope I'm not here at a bad time!"

"Oh, hush it with that!" Molly snapped jokingly, lightly hitting her arm, garnering laughter from (Y/n). "And you don't have to be so formal around me; 'Molly' is just fine, dear!"

(Y/n) laughed as she returned the embrace to the best extent of her ability, despite everything she was carrying. When the two broke apart from the embrace, Molly allowed her to step in the Burrow where she took her bags from her and moved them to a different room. Percy rose up from his finished work and rushed to the entrance of the Burrow to greet (Y/n). When he saw her, he opened his arms as the (h/c) girl nearly ran to him.

"Percy!" she squealed almost jumping into his arms. "How are you?"

"I'm great, now that you're here!" Percy said, holding her tightly. He pecked her forehead lightly as she giggled with glee. "I hope you had a safe journey here."

"I did, Percy!" she smiled, lightly kissing his right cheek. A light pink blush emerged at the spot (Y/n) kissed and she giggled. "Did you do anything exciting?"

"Um, I wrapped up a report on broom regulations for the D.M.T." Percy said, "That's about it, really."

"It's a good thing you showed up; things were starting to get quite dull here."

Percy turned to see the Twins eavesdropping by the stairs and making their way towards them. (Y/n) giggled as the Twins bounded over to her and Percy as they ruffled his hair. She enjoyed their company because their antics and rather smart remarks often amused her. Percy was quick to keep his guard up, however; he could only guess how the little rascals would embarrass him in front of (Y/n).

"We've been expecting you for quite a while, Miss (L/n)." Fred announced, bowing to (Y/n)'s amusement. "Since June!"

"Or should we say, Future Sister-in-Law.." George joked, earning a glare from Percy and a punch in the arm from Fred. He snickered and winked at (Y/n) who laughed at the predicament. "Or, would you prefer to be called '(Y/n) Weasley, née (L/n), wife of the greatest Humongous Bighead in the history of everything?' I think that has a better ring to it, honestly."

Percy shot a glare towards both of the Twins who were roaring with laughter to his irritation. A scowl grew on Percy's face, and his cheeks were becoming redder than his hair. When the Twins saw this, they knew their work was done, and they retreated back up the stairs to their room, laughing like a couple of hyenas as they did so.

"What was that all about?" she giggled as the Twins walked back up to the stairs.

"No idea, dear." Percy said, his cheeks growing pink from George's statement. He made an effort to quickly change the subject. "Would you like some tea or something to eat? You must be hungry after taking so long to get here."

"Oh, tea will be fine for me." (Y/n) said as Percy got up to prepare the drink. "Thank you!"

Within seconds, Percy used his wand to usher all of the ingredients for the tea to the table. A cup settled itself in (Y/n)'s spot as the kettle poured steaming hot water in it. A teabag full of (f/tea) settled itself in the cup where it instantly seeped in. Honey, sugar, and cream settled itself at the center of the table, and Percy sat down next to her, prepping his own cup of tea. (Y/n) put a small bit of (h/s/c) in her drink and sipped on it as Percy took a sip out of his. He carefully poured a small bit of honey in his cup and stirred it well, the honey dissolving within the concoction. 

"So, how's work for the Ministry going?" (Y/n) asked him as he sipped his tea. "I'm guessing that working for the D.M.T. must be a bit tedious."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Percy sighed, turning to her. "I guess it's not nearly as exciting as being an Auror, isn't it?"

"Oh, believe me, we have our fair amount of paperwork that we need to fill out." (Y/n) laughed, "You have to fill out accounts of raids, incident reports, and everything, really. It's not just a physical job, despite the myths and rumors that spread around about it."

"I see." Percy said, fumbling with his cup. He took a moment to to think when (Y/n) spoke up.

"I honestly can't believe we've been together for five years already." (Y/n) smiled, Percy taking her hand. "With everything that happened in the past couple of years, it seems so surreal to me. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Percy muttered, sort of playing with her fingers in his grasp. " _She's probably not going to take it well._ " hie thought, the stress-inducing theories springing up again in his mind. His eyes expressed his inner concerns, and (Y/n) could tell. He expected her to leave the conversation at that, but she spoke up.

"I'm not saying it's bad, Percy," (Y/n) said, giving him a reassuring look, her eyes twinkling. "I'm quite happy about it, really. That means we've stuck together through the hard times, thick and thin! I'm happy that I can be with someone like you, no matter what."

Percy's heart raced, he could feel it pounding against his chest. His cheeks grew pink as (Y/n) spoke and he felt as if his heart would melt at her soothing words. He seemed like he was stuck in a trance, gazing at the woman he loved. (Y/n) giggled and softly pressed her lips onto his, briefly breaking the effects the trance-like he put himself under. He was pleasantly caught off guard by this gesture, but he smiled, firmly kissing back. He smiled in the gesture and wrapped his arms around her. A light blush was flowering across (Y/n)'s face as the two continued. 

The Twins walked out of the kitchen with cups of water in their hands. When they saw the two, they stealthily tip-toed to the living area where they watched them. The two made a point to sip their drinks loudly to snap them out of it. When the two broke apart, they turned to see the Twins donning pert grins and casually sipping their drinks as if nothing happened.

"Oh, don't mind us, we're just about to leave." Fred grinned, giving Percy a facetious wink. "Pretend we're not even here, if you would."

"Carry on." George chuckled as he and George left, leaving the couple dumbfounded behind them.

"They can be quite interesting sometimes." (Y/n) muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "They really are something else."

"'Sometimes' is an understatement." Percy added on, earning a chuckle from (Y/n).

*****************************************

When the time came to make dinner, Percy went out to the garden to help Ron and Arthur outside to pick the vegetables and herbs that would be prepared with the dish. Ron took care of the troublesome gnomes that insisted on residing within the garden by kicking them out by their knobbly heads, punting them about fifty feet away from the garden. Percy tended to the weeds that were starting to develop in the boxes and made sure the chickens didn't get too close to the ripe vegetables as he was picking them. 

"So, how're you going to propose to (Y/n) tonight?" Ron casually asked him after punting the last gnome. Arthur's eyes widened at the sudden news; it seemed as if he was the last person to hear about it.

"You're proposing to her tonight?" he asked, clearly surprised by his revelation. "Wow, Perce, I thought you were going to wait a bit longer!"

"Is there anyone in the family that the Twins didn't spill this to?" Percy asked in frustration, his face growing red. Ron rolled his eyes and helped to pick the vegetables and Arthur chuckled.

"Well, I don't think he told Bill and Fleur, or Charlie, I think he might've told Aunt Muriel, though." Ron cringed at name of the last person he mentioned, as did the rest of the Weasleys outside. "So, yeah, I think everyone here knows about your plan except (Y/n)."

"I think she'll figure it out if you keep on talking loudly, _Ronald._ " Percy snapped at him, Ron throwing a raspberry at his face and making a Bronx cheer in response. "Oh, that's totally not childish at all."

"Now, now, boys, settle down." Arthur chuckled, turning his attention to Percy, who was distracting himself by putting some of the vegetables in a basket. "Now, Perce, I'm guessing you wanted to keep your privacy in regards to the whole proposal thing, which I get. I'm also guessing you wanted to surprise everyone, but that got ruined because of some of the Twins'.. er.. _investigative work_ _._ "

"'Investigative work' is one way to put it." Percy scoffed, Ron throwing another raspberry his way.

"Anyway, proposing is a big deal, Perce." Arthur continued, picking the last of the vegetables. "And though your family may seem like they're _interfering_ at times, it's because we want the best for you; even the Twins, believe it or not."

Percy didn't want to admit it, but a wide grin was appearing on his face. He realized that his family was going to stick with him when he made his decisions, despite the odds and his protests. Sure, the Twins would tease him to an oblivion, but that was probably their way of trying to make him cheer up. He figured he'd rather have his family close to his side, rather than seceding from the group like he'd done in the past. Arthur saw the grin forming on his face gave him a pat on the back and got up to go inside. 

"Dad?"

Arthur turned to see Percy sticking his hand out to give him a handshake, and he leaned in to accept it. He didn't expect Percy to hug him, which was a pleasant surprise for him.

"Thanks."

Arthur smiled, and Percy took his basket and joined him on the way inside.

When they got inside, a savory aroma filled the air, no doubt it was the beef soup that Molly was preparing. When Percy came inside, he made his way to the kitchen to deliver the vegetables to his mother. When he walked in, he saw (Y/n) with her hair in a messy bun chatting to Molly as they worked. He shot a grin her way, which she returned with a happy smile. Molly was rushing around the kitchen tending to the meat that was sizzling on the stove. 

"Oh, Perce, it's good that you're here." Molly said, still focusing on the meat. "Go help (Y/n) with the vegetables, if you would."

Nodding and obeying his mother's commands, Percy made his way to the little station that (Y/n) assumed and helped her as she washed the carrots and potatoes. As Percy rinsed off the vegetables with cold water, (Y/n) dried off the excess water and chopped them up to put in the stew. In a matter of minutes, the sounds of bubbling and boiling broth filled the already busy kitchen, and the ingredients were added in the broth to simmer. After the soup was done, Molly took the bread out of the oven and used her wand to slice the pieces up.

"Percy, (Y/n), will you get everyone ready for dinner?" Molly asked them, moving the bread and soup to the table. 

"Sure." (Y/n) said, summoning silverware and bowls with her wand. The dishes clinked softly on the table and landed delicately at everyone's spot. After the dishes were laid out, (Y/n) went to get Arthur, Ron, and Ginny to the table, and Percy made his way up to the second floor to get Fred and George. They complied, surprisingly, and made their way to the table. A small grin made its way on Percy's face as he entered his room and took out the small parcel that was in his desk. He unwrapped it to reveal a small box that was inside. He made sure the contents were secure and in perfect condition and carefully closed the lid, sliding it in his pocket as he got down to the table. 

Dinner flew by rather quickly for him. He listened to the family babble about events at work and school, in Ginny's case. The Twins talked about the massive orders of Shield Accessories they made for the Ministry.

"You would think that some of the workers would be better prepared for the Ministry, after all, they only take on the best of the best." George said, tearing into a piece of bread. "Ron, they didn't give you any of the Shield Accessories, did they?"

"Very funny, Van Goh." Ron snapped, everyone at the table chuckling. "You do know they only let the best wizards become Aurors, right?"

"Don't get so high in your hubris, Ron." (Y/n) advised, taking a sip of (f/d). "The best Aurors make mistakes sometimes, and it's not healthy to always have the 'best-of-the-best' mindset. Mind you, you only just started up, so you have quite a bit to learn."

Ron grumbled as a few chuckles rose from the Twins while he poked at the chunks of beef in his soup.

"So, Percy, did you finish that report for the D.M.T.?" Arthur asked him, scooping up some of the soup.

"Oh, yes." Percy responded, "Mr.Shacklebolt wanted me to make a report on broom regulations."

"Oh, that sounds like a blast." Fred said sarcastically, earning a snicker from Ron.

"Well the next time you don't get hexed out of the sky because of the anti-jinx charms that we require to be put on the brooms, you can thank me." Percy snapped in a 'told-you-so' voice. "Why do you think there are far less casualties from broom accidents now?"

"Okay, I'll give you that, Humongus Bighead." Fred chuckled, Percy merely rolling his eyes at the overused nickname. A small grin showed up on his face but he didn't want to admit it.

The chatter continued at the table as Percy ate. (Y/n) gave Ron some advice about continuing his career as an Auror, and the Twins asked her for some suggestions for new shielding products they could develop for their joke shop. Molly talked to Ginny about some of her classes at Hogwarts, now that McGonagall was the new Headmistress. There were bits of casual banter that were exchanged at the table, and when all was said and done, Molly cleared the dishes with a swipe of her wand and brought a cake out.

"Now, we all know that today is Percy and (Y/n)'s five-year anniversary," Molly announced, bits of applause and whistling ensuing from the Weasleys. "(Y/n), dear, will you go and fetch me that parcel from the kitchen?"

"Oh, sure, Mrs. Weasl- I mean, Mrs. Molly!" (Y/n) said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Percy watched her leave and quickly plunged his hand in his pocket to grab the little box. Ginny squealed quietly and the Twins cheered. Molly urged Percy to hide the box as (Y/n) came back, holding a parcel wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper. Her cheeks were red as she handed the parcel to Percy who took it with trembling hands.

"Go on, Perce! Open it!" Ginny squealed, Molly quietly shushing her.

Percy delicately tore the wrapping paper off of the parcel and found a wooden box inside. When he opened the box up, he saw a collection of memories he and (Y/n) shared over the years that included memorabilia like souvenirs, mementos, and even pictures in different frames and cases. The pictures showcased happy moments, like study dates and little picnics they had by the Black Lake. He furrowed his brows when he came across a picture of the two snogging in an empty classroom one day, and (Y/n) seemed surprised as well. The Twins started laughing when they got to that picture.

"Yeah, that was our doing," they said in unison, "oh, how memories are made.."

The two rolled their eyes as Percy took out a piece of paper that was in the box. He opened the paper and read the contents of it out loud.

" _My dear Percy~_

_These past few years have been quite the wild ride for the both of us. However, we've made it work despite all of the obstacles that were stacked against us. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like the happiest girl in the entire universe. When we're together, I think that I'm looking into the Mirror of Erised, but then I realize that this is real life; this happiness I'm experiencing is induced from love, the most powerful form of magic known to man._

_I'm so grateful to have you in my life; and I just want to say thank-you for all of the good times we've spent together. I sometimes think I have the luck of a wizard who drank a cauldron of Felix Felicis because I somehow ended up with an amazing person like you._

_Percy Ignatius Weasley, you are the man that I love, and I look forward to making more happy memories with you as time goes on._

_With Love Always,_

_(Y/n)._ "

Percy's heart melted at (Y/n)'s letter and he pulled her in a tight embrace, which she was quick to return. He held her in his arms and she sank her head in his chest; she could feel his heart beating rapidly within it. When he broke out of the embrace, he held her hands before speaking.

"(Y/n), you have been with me through thick and thin, throughout some of the darkest and irrational times of my life." Percy began, "You have been a close colleague, a reliable friend, but most importantly, an amazing and kind girlfriend. However, I feel like that title doesn't suit you anymore. Because of this, I must say that I cannot continue to keep calling you my girlfriend."

He reached into his pocket and took out the small box, getting down on one knee. (Y/n) gasped as he did this, and he opened the box, revealing a gold ring with a (birthstone) gem in the middle, the gem glistening in the light. (Y/n) could feel tears of joy running down her cheek, and Percy looked at her, hope twinkling in his eyes.

"I would like to call you my wife." he announced to (Y/n), "(Y/n) (Mid/n) (L/n), will you marry me and do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears were streaming down (Y/n)'s cheeks as she nodded her head; she could barely give him an intelligible response.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, I would love to be your wife." she cried, jumping into Percy's arms. Percy's eyes became bigger than saucers and he was grinning ear to ear when he heard her answer. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her firmly, (Y/n) throwing her arms around his neck. The Weasleys cheered as the two shared a sweet kiss to celebrate their good news. When they broke apart, the same grin was on Percy's face, and he wiped away the tears that were on (Y/n)'s cheeks.

"(Y/n) (L/n), you've made me the happiest man in the world."


	21. Quidditch Chaos || Neville Longbottom

I saw Neville fall off of his broom in the Flying lesson. Shortly afterward, I cringed as I saw that his wrist was badly broken.

"None of you are to move or you'll be out of here before you say 'Quidditch'!" Madame Hooch said sternly, preparing to take a whimpering Neville to the Hospital Wing. Shortly after, she walked Neville to the Hospital Wing.

"Quidditch." I said, turning to make sure I was still there. "I'm still here!"

I got a few laughs at the statement and bowed at the feedback. I then noticed that Malfoy bent to get something. It was Neville's Remembrall. He started to smirk and snigger with Crap, excuse me, Crabbe and Goyle, and tossed it around.

"Hey, stop messing with that! We'll get in trouble!" I said to him. I wasn't going to get in trouble because of Malfoy.

"Yeah!" Pavarti said. She was my best friend, and she agreed with me.

"I didn't know that you liked fat crybabies, (Y/n), Pavarti!" Pansy Parkinson sneered at us. Everyone sniggered as I blushed a deep red.

"No I don't, Pansy!" Pavarti protested. She glanced at me and saw how red my face was. She held in a giggle as she saw my response to Pansy's statement.

"Oooh, (L/n) likes Longbottom! Their marriage should be arranged by now!" Malfoy yelled for everyone to hear. Everyone laughed at both me and Malfoy, who was making kissing motions with his hands. I ignored the gesture and rolled my eyes.

Malfoy jumped onto his broom with Neville's Remembrall in his hand.

"I think that I'll put it somewhere the fat-arse won't be able to reach it." he said, before going up on his broom. He got off the ground and rose in the air, only to be trailed by Harry.

"Give it back, Malfoy." Harry said sternly to Malfoy.

"Fine, Potter," he said, about to put the Remembrall in Harry's hands. "Whoops! My hand slipped!" He deliberately dropped the Remembrall, and Harry made a fifty-foot dive to catch it. He let go of it at the very last second, and I happened to catch it. My eyes grew wide to see that it didn't break in my hands.

"Ooooooh! (Y/n) caught her boyfriend's ball!" Pansy laughed, pointing at me before McGonagall appeared. Everyone laughed at me, but I took a deep breath as I ignored the laughter.

"Okay, laugh at me all you want. I don't care." I said, rolling my eyes at them. They're all such a bunch of little kids...

"Never in my career have I ever- You're coming with me, Potter!" McGonagall said, walking out with Madame Hooch and beckoning Harry to go with her out of the field. "Miss (L/n), Mr. Longbottom is back in the Gryffindor Tower, so please return that gadget and his belongings to him right away. You'll be excused from your next period to deliver them to him." she said to me with her grey eyes twinkling.

Madame Hooch nodded in agreement to McGonagall's statement and beckoned at me to get my and Neville's things together. "I'll write you a slip to assure that you are excused because of this." she said, writing a slip for me.

"Yes, ma'am, and thank you!" I said, nodding and getting Neville's things. After she said that to me, she winked, gave me the slip, and marched off with Harry.

"You lucky little prat!" Malfoy sneered at me as I walked to the castle. I stuck out my tongue and held my eyelid down at him just to make him angrier.

After I made it into the castle, I encountered Snape. Oh great...

"Miss (L/n), are you skipping a class? If I'm not mistaken, you should be in your Flying lesson right now." Snape drawled at me. He seemed to have a scowl on his face as he said that. "People might think that you are..... up to something if you're in here where your class is not.."

"Professor, I was given permission by Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch to be released early and give Neville his Remembrall and his things, and she said that I have to stay with him for the next class period. I even have a slip." I said, handing the slip to Snape, who scanned it to make sure it wasn't a counterfeit.

"Very well, (L/n), just go to Gryffindor Tower and be done with it." Snape said, handing me the slip before turning to walk away.

"Ooooooh! An ickle firsty skipping class! WE HAVE A SKIPPER HERE!!!" Peeves cackled before Snape intervened.

"She was excused, Peeves." Snape curtly said before walking away. Peeves looked at my direction and I shrugged him off, walking to my destination.

* * *

Shortly after, I made it to Gryffindor Tower.

"Okay, (Y/n), don't blush like crazy when you see Neville. Okay? Got it." I said to myself before the Fat Lady looked at my direction.

"Password, child?" she asked me. "Another one came in here with a broken wrist, bless him..."

" _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_!" I said to the portrait, which beamed at me and swung open.

When I stepped inside, the portrait closed with a _click,_ and I stepped into the Common Room, where Neville was taking care of a plant. He looked startled to see me standing there. He gave me a faint smile, and I returned it with another smile and blushed lightly.

"Oh, h-hey, (Y/n).." Neville stuttered, growing a light shade of pink. I decided to sit right next to him.

"Hi, N-Neville.." I stuttered back, equally nervous. "How's your wrist?"

"It-It's okay. It stings whenever it has contact with anything else though.." Neville said to me, not looking into my eyes. He stifled a nervous laugh and blushed an even lighter pink. "I hope they weren't making fun of you."

I blushed a deep pink as he said that. 

  
"T-They weren't making fun of me.. Well, that much. They kept on saying that you were my boyfriend because I picked up your Remembrall after Malfoy messed with it. By the way, here's your stuff. I brought it back on my way here. McGonagall said I had to stay up here, and I got excused from next period to be up here, so no Charms.." I laughed out, handing Neville his things along with his Remembrall.

"Oh, thanks so much, (Y/n)!" Neville joyfully beamed. He wrapped his arms around me while blushing. I did the same action, causing Neville to blush even more than he already was.

"(Y-Y/n)?" Neville asked me.

"Hm?" I responded with my face deep in his chest.

"D-Do you l-like me?"

I paused and blushed a deep red as he asked that. I looked up at him to see that he was blushing madly too.

"Y-Yeah.." I responded, going even more red than before. He blushed even harder and held me tighter. 

"Well, that's good because I-I like you too!"

My face froze up. My face was completely red and it was heating up. I guess he didn't take that as a good sign and I could see the anxiety in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" he yelped, covering his face. "I-I like you a lot and I thought that it would be okay to say that!" he said the last part quickly. I laughed a bit and gave him a large smile.

"Neville, it's completely okay! I've been waiting so long for that to happen!" I said, feeling relieved that he liked me back. "Honestly, I liked you since I saw you when we were on the train! You were so cute and funny, and you were so nice to me!"

"Y-You don't think that I'm a fat crybaby?" he asked me softly.

"What?! Of course not! Don't believe that! Besides, if you were, I wouldn't be doing this!" I said, angered that the Slytherins let that get to him.

I came up to him and pecked him on the cheek lightly. His face heated up and he started rambling about how he didn't think this would happen. My head drooped onto his shoulder and he chuckled as my hair bounced on his shoulder.

"You're awesome, Neville.." I said to him, dozing off in the process.

"I love you, (Y/n).."

* * *

"(Y/n)! Neville!"

I opened my eyes to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione staring at Neville and I. Ron and Harry seemed shocked at Neville and Hermione was squealing at the sight of it.

"What's going on?" I asked drowsily.

"Um, hmm. Let me think, YOU'RE NEVILLE'S GIRLFRIEND!" Ron literally shouted at us.

"Uh... it's (Y/n)'s decision, not yours, Ron.." Neville said, as Hermione giggled. Harry shot Ron a giant grin as Ron glared at him.

"So, will you be his girlfriend, (Y/n)?" Hermione asked me.

"You don't need to ask for me, guys.." Neville muttered before he turned to me. "Since they practically took the words out of my mouth, w-w-w-what do you say?"

"Well, you're obviously the cutest and kindest person ever so yeah!" I said as Neville embraced me again. I kissed his cheek as Harry and Ron cringed and Hermione squealed.

"I love you, (Y/n)," Neville whispered to me.

"I love you too, you cinnamon roll." I responded, snuggling my head in his chest.

He chuckled and hugged me for a few seconds before he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Did you just call me a cinnamon roll?"


	22. "Rivals" || Cedric Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just friends... or are they??
> 
> (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel like I made Snape really out of character in this, but I still think it's a bit amusing! :D I hope you enjoy!)

"Oh, you think you can take me, (L/n)?"

(Y/n) and her best mate, Cedric were standing in the courtyard caught up in another one of their "friendly exchanges." Of course, they never had physical fights or had serious arguments; they just happened to frequently challenge one another to friendly debates and contests. They were extremely competitive friends, and shared a closer bond with each other than most written rivals did. 

The other students who happened to spectate the phenomena were rather amused by the spectacle; those two were constantly fighting as if they were a married couple, over the smallest details, like getting marks on tests or earning House Points during class periods. Some people theorized it was a way to cover up their secret relationship, and others thought it was because they were long-lost siblings that were practically coming for each others throats when it came to competition; the exact opposite of the Weasley Twins, who practically share one brain cell, and one brain cell only. 

Of course, the theories that explained their fighting got more ridiculous as time went on, but the answer lied in the statement the two practically swore by whenever they were pressed with the Ten Million Galleon question.

**_They were just friends._ **

"I think I can, Mr. Diggory!" (Y/n) snickered with arrogance that nearly matched Draco Malfoy's. She made a point to get up in his face in an attempt to show dominance. "I'm totally going to get higher marks on that project we have for Snape today, and you know it."

"Not if I have anything to do with it, that is." Cedric scoffed, eerily out of character. "I'm clearly going to win."

"Oh, really, is that so?" (Y/n) smirked. "Bring it, Pretty Boy."

"With all due respect, I feel like I'm getting challenged by a little (Y/h) cupcake right now." Cedric rolled his eyes, continuing the repartee as the nearby spectators "ohhh"-ed at his retort. "Personally, I think it's kinda cute."

(Y/n)'s face flushed red at the remark, and Cedric's face heated up when he realized what he said. Some of the girls in the vicinity started whispering to one another, forming rumors and various theories about what would happen next. However, before they could have their burning questions answered, the two quickly retreated to Snape's dungeon, where the deciding round of their friendly contest would take place.

*****  
After dashing out of the courtyard, (Y/n) and Cedric quickly dove into the depths of the castle to Snape's dungeon. An awkward silence filled the space around them; usually they were chatting and babbling about Quidditch and their so-called competition as they were walking to their classes, but today was different. (Y/n) felt that the silence that would usually be considered uncanny was needed. However, all it really did was just increase the awkward tension around them. (Y/n) attempted to think of things to talk about to ease the mood a bit, but she couldn't. For some reason, it felt like her mouth wouldn't cooperate with her brain and just spit out the words.

Thankfully, Cedric finally broke the awkward silence by bringing up Quidditch, which she happily babbled to him about. One thing that was well-known about the two was their shared love for Quidditch; (Y/n) was a superb Chaser for the (Y/h) team, and Cedric was always astonished whenever she played. 

"Did you see the Holyhead Harpies play against the Chudley Cannons?" Cedric asked her, the (Y/h) girl nodding energetically. Cedric knew the Holyhead Harpies was her favorite Quidditch team, and by bringing them up, she would easily break the silence.

"Gwenog was amazing as the Beater! Every time the nasty little bugger came after her, she hit it with a _WHACK,_ and _BAM!_ It was no more!" (Y/n) started babbling, making beating motions with her arms to Cedric's amusement. "Honestly, the Cannons didn't stand a chance when the Bludger came flying their way!"

"Oi!" a Third-Year student with ridiculously red hair and freckled splashed all over him protested as the two descended down the steps, approaching the entrance to the dungeon. (Y/n) figured it was a Weasley, with their iconic flaming red hair and freckles.

"I don't think he was too happy with your comment, (Y/n)." Cedric snickered, (Y/n) hitting him on the arm as they entered Snape's classroom.

They were one of the last students to arrive in the dungeon, and were perplexed by the new assignment that was on the board. Snape gave them a disapproving stare as they made their way to their seats. Once the two were situated, he glanced to the door, waiting for any potentially late students. When the notorious Weasley Twins were the last to arrive five minutes after class started, Snape gave them a sneer and took off 15 points from Gryffindor for their tardiness.

"And, your excuse for being late to my class and being covered in soot?" He inquired in his usual drawl. The Twins gave him a cheeky grin, their brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

"We were working to expand the reaches of our masterpieces across the school." they said in unison, "Apart from that, nothing else, really."

"Wow, you two couldn't act more like the Grady Twins from 'The Shining' could you?" Penelope Clearwater joked, earning snickers from the other Muggle-borns in the group.

"Two points to Ravenclaw, Clearwater." Snape said, snorting at the joke. "I never thought of these two miscreants that way."

The Twins pretended to be offended by his statement, putting their hands over their hearts in mock shock.

"Professor, I believe you have us misunderstood!" Fred gasped, "We're model students, rather than rambunctious miscreants as you dare to describe us! Honestly, I don't think my dear brother and I have been more offended in our lives!"

"Yeah, Professor!" George protested, "We're Exceeds Expectations students at least!"

"And how is that, Mr. Weasley?" Snape interrogated him skeptically.

"We exceed expectations by showing up to class."

This remark had the whole class snickering at this point, some of the students were actually clapping and giving the Twins other forms of applause because of the joke. Snape, however, wasn't amused. His eye was twitching, and decided he wouldn't give the Twins anymore attention and tried to refocus on the lesson plan. He had already wasted enough class time as it was.

"If you were observant, you would've noticed that there was a cauldron of Amortentia on your desks." Snape drawled. "It's rather recognizable because of its mother-of-pearl sheen and the little spirals that form from the smoke." (Y/n) and Cedric peeked into the cauldron to see the odd mixture as Snape continued. "Your assignment for today is to write down what you smell in your Amortentia, and describe how the ingredients come together to create the peculiar effect _with_ your table mate. You must write at least a foot of parchment before class ends to be eligible to receive full credit. Now begin."

"So, I guess we're not competing today, are we, (Y/n)?" Cedric joked as (Y/n) pulled out the parchment needed for the assignment. She didn't really know why the other kids thought it was such a huge deal to write a foot of parchment; Penelope told her it was only just a little bit over one page of writing.

"Yeah, I guess not, Mr. Diggory." (Y/n) giggled, "So, let's set aside the competition for today and see where tomorrow takes us." She held out her hand, offering it to Cedric for him to shake. "Do we have a deal?"

"Sure." he grinned, shaking her hand and nodding his head. The pair quickly got back on task and started to write their thesis about the effects of the potion first. 

After they wrote their thesis, the two decided to smell the Amortentia. (Y/n) went up to sniff the concoction first, but something felt a bit off about it. It smelled of fresh parchment, burnt wood and oddly enough, Cedric's cologne. Cedric's cologne? No, that couldn't be right; there must've been something off with the formula. Yet somehow, the cologne was the most overpowering scent of the three that she smelled. She wrote down her responses on the parchment and moved over so Cedric could do the same. He had an odd look on his face, but wrote down his answers nonetheless. After they both wrote their responses, (Y/n) took the paper up to Snape so he could check it over. 

Snape skimmed over it, giving it an approving look and dismissed (Y/n) back to her seat. The things she smelled in the Amortentia were taking up most of the thoughts inside her. There was no way she could've smelled Cedric in the concoction. They were just friends; they were supposed to be like rivals. She thought about this as she went back to her seat. Cedric looked concerned as he saw her face; she was clearly lost in thought.

"Hey, (Y/n), are you okay?" Cedric asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You have that look that you get whenever you're thinking too much."

"Cedric, how much cologne were you wearing today?" she blurted out, grimacing the slightest bit. "I think it was so strong it overpowered the smell of the Amortentia."

"What do you mean how much cologne was I wearing?" Cedric asked her, squinting his eyes a bit. "I just put a spritz on my neck, like I usually do. But enough about that, did you put on that (f/fruit) mist with your (f/flower) perfume today? It's really strong today. Did you spill coffee on yourself at breakfast today too, or something, 'cause I'm picking up traces of that, too."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened with surprise at the series of questions Cedric asked her. She didn't put on her (f/fruit) mist because she was running late to breakfast, but she put on the smallest bit of perfume that morning. She also drank coffee too, because that provided the caffeine she needed to get through the day.

"Ced, I never put on that mist today." (Y/n) said, "I did put on a little bit of perfume, though."

The whole class went silent and looked at the duo. The girls started whispering, and Penelope had a smirk on her face. She clearly knew what was up. The guys were snickering in the back ground, and the Twins were taking in all of this information like a sponge. They were oddly silent before George spoke up, breaking the silence.

"..Wait a damn minute." he interjected, he and Fred wheezing in the background as he put his hand to his forehead. "Wait a damn minute."

"Cedric, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" (Y/n) inquired, Cedric's' face turning beet red. "It only makes sense with all of the facts lined up.."

"For the love of all that is good, if you two are going to do something, then just _do it!_ " Snape intervened, wanting the drama to end. "Why do you kids have to make everything more complicated than it is?"

"You do realize you're teaching a class full of kids with unchecked hormones, right, Professor?" (Y/n) asked him, the rest of the class snickering in the background. "There's bound to be some additional complication when it comes to this sort of stuff, because teenagers can be quite daft sometimes."

"You and Diggory need to settle this out of my sight, (L/n)." Snape said, pointing to the dungeon's exit. "Both of you are excused for the rest of the period. Now, _OUT_!"

With that, (Y/n) and Cedric were practically shoved out of the dungeon, with passes from Professor Snape that excused their early dismissal.

"Goodness, he could've just said 'please,' really." Cedric muttered, earning a snicker from (Y/n). The two went off to the kitchens to get a couple of snacks to eat by the courtyard.

****

"So, from the looks of it, we're supposed to be together, huh?" (Y/n) asked him with a blush on her face.

"Yup, that sounds about right.." Cedric sighed, taking a bite out of a Cauldron Cake. "I should've seen it coming, though." (Y/n) snorted at that response in disbelief. "What?"

"Pray tell, how do you figure?" (Y/n) asked him, eating a/an (f/fruit).

"Well, you're my best mate." Cedric began, (Y/n) hearing him out. "Since the very beginning, you were there for me; we were practically thick as thieves."

"Okay.."

"We also like the same things, and we strive to make ourselves be better for the other."

"That makes sense."

"Also, I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time, but I didn't think you'd like me back."

" _Hold up. Cedric Diggory, the most popular guy at the school, likes **me**?_" (Y/n) thought, her cheeks flaming red at this point. " _He must be pulling my leg._ "

"Cedric, I don't know if you're pulling a mean joke or if someone put you up to it, but I think it's really mean that someone wanted to take advantage of my feelings for you-" (Y/n) scolded him before she covered her mouth; her secret slipping. "I shouldn't have said that. _I should not have said that.._ Oh no.." she got up to leave, but Cedric gently held her hand to stop her.

"(Y/n), please don't." he said softly. "Nobody put me up to pranking you or telling you this. It's all of my own accord." He fumbled with her hand and held it with both of his hands as her face was becoming warmer by the millisecond. "I love _you._ I'm not talking about anyone else at this school, or anywhere else. Just _you_."

"What about your family?" (Y/n) joked, earning a scowl from Cedric.

"You know what I mean, smart mouth." Cedric snapped as (Y/n) giggled. 

"Obviously." she said before pulling him into a hug. 

He hugged back immediately after she pulled him in, and she felt his strong hold on her. She didn't expect Cedric to twirl her around in the hug and both of them laughed while they were still in the embrace. When Cedric stopped twirling her around, he slowly but gently pressed his lips on hers. She smiled in the kiss and found herself kissing him back gently. She was in the arms of the one she loved, and life couldn't be better. When they broke apart, they were both grinning ear to ear, and Cedric held her hand once again.

"Should we do this in the middle of our 'friendly debates' and confuse everyone?" (Y/n) asked him.

"I _knew_ you were thinking about doing that."


	23. "You're with HIM?" || Percy Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Weasley X Head Girl!Reader
> 
> Percy and (Y/n) were planning on surprising their families and revealing their relationship over the Christmas Holiday... until three boys do some snooping around..

"Hullo, dear!"

I turned to see my boyfriend, Percy approaching me in his pajamas. We got permission to have a little "sleepover" in the Prefect Complex during Christmas Break because we were Head Boy and Head Girl, and because we were the only two appointed students that were staying back. Percy's siblings were already staying back, but he convinced the lot that he was staying for "extensive studying" over the break, obviously to cover up his ulterior motives.

I laughed as he put his arm around me and pecked my cheek. He always did this after a long day of patrolling the halls and managing the rest of the houses. I loved seeing this side of Percy. He would act like he was so stern and strict around most people, but when he was with me, he was so sweet. It's quite adorable, really.

"You're rather chipper tonight!" I giggled as he sat down beside me on the sofa. "Did you get the top marks on the midterm or something?"

"It's not just that." Percy said as I rolled my eyes jokingly. "I happened to stop those two miscreants that are known as my brothers from performing a massive prank that would've destroyed the halls!" he announced, puffing his chest out. I laughed as he did this; he acted so flamboyant sometimes, and it was quite adorable. I played along because I enjoyed it quite a bit, and he would always be grinning ear to ear when I did so.

"Oh, my hero!" I gushed, pretending to faint in his arms. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" I cried as Percy started laughing. Just as I predicted, a wide smile grew on his face, which made me happy. He knew what I was doing and decided to continue his act to my amusement.

"Oh, dear, it's my job to be your hero!" he proclaimed, winking at me. A little blush crept on my face as he was flirting with me and I started giggling again. "You're my princess, and I'm your prince!"

"You're my Prince Charming, Percy." I cooed, his face growing red. "My _Perfect Prefect Prince Charming_ , if you would."

"Yeah, yeah." Percy rolled his eyes as I kissed his cheek, which was growing warm. "I love you, love."

"I love you too, Perce." I sighed, snuggling up in his arms. He wrapped his arms around me as we fell asleep by the fireplace, the crackling fire keeping us warm. The little candles in the room filled the air with a nice vanilla scent as we slept.

********

*Narrative POV*

The next day, (Y/n) groggily woke up, still in Percy's arms after the night before. She looked up to see if Percy was awake and to her amusement, he was still snoring and his glasses were askew. The light from the window in the room was bouncing off his face and made some of his freckles shine in the light, and his infamous bed-head was a sight to behold. She decided that she didn't want to wake him up so she decided to sleep in for a few more minutes. A bit later, she felt Percy stirring and playing with her hair a bit as he woke up, squinting his eyes. He readjusted his glasses as (Y/n) stirred in his arms.

"Good morning, honey." (Y/n) mumbled as they both woke up. Her (f/c) nightgown was quite wrinkled as she sat up. She pecked Percy on the cheek as he sat up with a drowsy and dazed look in his eyes. She grinned as he looked at her, and a grin spread on his face.

"Good morning, Princess." Percy chuckled, holding (Y/n) in his arms as she played with his hair. "It's a mess, isn't it?"

"Yep, but it's an adorable mess." (Y/n) cooed as she continued. Percy stifled a laugh and yawned.

After playing with his hair for a bit, (Y/n) attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in her gown as she got up to make tea. There were already plates of food out for the two; no doubt the House Elves catered to them. Percy fixed his hair with a flick of his wand, and the bed-head was tamed. He readjusted his glasses and he walked over to where (Y/n) was at to get some tea. (Y/n) poured Percy's tea in a cup that said " _Number One Head Boy_ " to his amusement and poured her tea in a cup that said " _Shhhh.. Caffeine first._ " He thanked her and sat down and waited for her to come to him at the table. She sat down next to him after mixing her (f/tea) with (h/s/c).

"So, what would you like to do today?" Percy asked her as she took a sip of her drink.

"I was thinking about skating on the Black Lake." (Y/n) eagerly chirped. "The weather outside is practically perfect for skating conditions!"

"That sounds like a plan!" Percy nodded, taking a bite out of his scrambled eggs. “When we’re done skating, do you want to go to Hogsmeade? It’s one of the designated weekends, after all!”

“Sure!” (Y/n) grinned. “I need to get some new quills at one of the shops, so that’ll be fun!”

After they finished eating, they got their winter coats on and headed out to the Black Lake. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were skating along with Padma Patil and Daphne Greengrass, who were all babbling and gossiping. (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes were glimmering as the snow trickled onto the surface of the lake, and she took Percy's hand as she went on the rink.

" _Glacius Glidus!_ " (Y/n) giggled, pointing to her shoes and Percy's shoes. She then ran on the lake and started gliding coolly on the frozen surface, and beckoned to Percy. "C'mon, Percy, it's perfectly fine!"

With an eager grin, Percy glided on the lake and joined her, gliding easily on the lake.

"I've never heard of this one in the books, (Y/n)!" Percy exclaimed to her. "Was this your own spell?"

"Yeah, it was!" (Y/n) said, as the two skated together hand-in-hand. "I got bored one day, and decided to experiment with charms! I call it the Frost Walker Charm!"

"That's bloody incredible!" Percy said with an impressed look on his face. (Y/n) beamed at his compliment and spun around him smoothly. Percy took out his wand and pointed to their shoes. _"(F/c) Glacies Meridium!_ "

While (Y/n) was spinning around him, the ice glowed with a faint shade of (f/c) as she continued her path. Now, it was (Y/n)'s turn to be impressed.

"I'll take it this is of your own invention, Percy?" she asked him, the ginger prefect had a look of pride in his eyes.

"You could say that." Percy grinned, "I personally call it the Meridio Charm. All you have to do is say the name of the color and the incantation, and the charm works!"

"I like the sound of that, honey!" (Y/n) giggled. She took Percy's hand once again and gestured to the lake. "C'mon, now! This will be loads of fun!"

Percy laughed and started dancing with her on the lake. His movements were much more fluid without the hindrance of the skates, which would be quite tricky for him to manage. (Y/n)'s (Y/h) scarf intertwined with Percy's Gryffindor scarf as they danced, snow falling on (Y/n)'s (h/c) locks. The two were smoothly dancing around the edge of the lake until a couple of snowballs hit Percy's back, making him lose his balance. With a yelp, he and (Y/n) toppled over on the snow-laden ground that thankfully broke their fall. In the fall, Percy accidentally pinned (Y/n) on the ground during the incident and his face turned red along with (Y/n)'s. He quickly got off of her, helped her up and turned to the people who launched the snowball barrage with (Y/n) still in his arms.

"Five points from Slytherin each, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle!" he snapped at them, getting a raspberry from the delinquents. "Five more if you keep that up!"

"Oh, shut it and snog your girlfriend already, Weaselby! I was trying to do you a favor!" Malfoy snickered, walking away with Crabbe and Goyle, who were stuffing their faces with cookies. The four girls who were already at the lake were babbling even more now and giggling at what Malfoy said.

"Idiots." Percy muttered with a scowl on his face. He turned to (Y/n) who was even redder because of Malfoy's comment. "Are you all right, (Y/n)? Goodness, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine, honey, it's just embarrassment." (Y/n) reassured him. "He always seems to talk about us snogging whenever he sees us!"

"Yes, that's Malfoy for you." Percy said as (Y/n) performed the counter-charm for the Frost Walker Charm. "He roams the halls thinking he can do whatever whenever because his father is very influential."

"Well, we shouldn’t pay any attention to them, we still have a long day ahead, so I think it we should enjoy ourselves!” (Y/n) said, walking back up to the castle with him.

  
“Okay, then let’s go to Hogsmeade!”

After arriving in the snow-covered courtyard, the two Apparated to Hogsmeade directly outside of the Hogsmeade chain of Flourish and Blott’s. In the store, (Y/n) got a couple of black quills that had (f/c) tips and a jar of premium black ink. Percy looked around and saw a nice calligraphy set and took it up with him. The two paid for their items and left the shop in a hurry, excited to go somewhere else.

As they were walking down the streets of the village, they got assaulted with snowballs once again. However, Malfoy and his party weren’t behind the barrage this time.

“Ooh, (Y/n)’s on a da-ate!”

  
“With our _brother,_ nonetheless!”

(Y/n) turned and saw that (Sibling/n) was grinning wickedly and the Weasley Twins were gagging. She was quite nervous because she never told her family she was seeing someone, but she managed to hide her anxiety well. Percy gave her a nervous look; from the looks of it, he didn’t tell anyone in his family about her, either. They both knew they had to find an excuse to get out of this somehow, and fast.

“Actually, we were going to get supplies for the Prefect Complex.” (Y/n) quickly put together her alibi. “We were running low on quills and parchment, so we decided to restock while everyone was out for Christmas.”

“Yeah.” Percy supported her argument, “That’s part of our responsibilities that we have to maintain.” Fred threw a snowball at him, and it hit the center of his nose, knocking his glasses askew. George and (Sibling/n) snickered as he readjusted his glasses as he glared at them.

“Okay, okay. We get it, you have nerd stuff to do.” George said. “We don’t want to get in the way of those plans, because we know you’ll nick points from us when we’re back at school.”

“George, are you sure that’s the real you? I don’t think I’ve seen you with this much sense before.” Percy snickered as (Y/n) stifled a giggle.

“You all go bother someone else now.” (Y/n) shooed them away. She was about to stop, but then she had an idea, and a mischievous grin grew on her face. “Hey, speaking of which, I thought I saw Malfoy around these parts. I’m sure he found some way to annoy you in the past couple of days, so today would be perfect to get back at him.”

“Hey, that’s actually not a bad idea, (Y/n)!” Fred exclaimed, stroking his chin. “I didn’t think you’d be the type of official to just randomly do something _nice_ for us like that, but I guess I was wrong!”

Percy was about to reprimand (Y/n) for her suggestion before she winked at him and turned his attention to the group’s reactions.

“Yeah, come to think of it, he _has_ been calling us ‘filthy blood-traitors’ lately!” George added with an equally mischievous expression on his face. He turned and saw Malfoy and his troupe strutting around Hogsmeade while he was boasting about his influence to every passerby. George rolled his eyes until he saw the ridiculous hat Malfoy was wearing, and then the three started snickering at his poor fashion choices.

“How about we go and have some fun with Malfoy and his crew?” (Sibling/n) asked the twins with a malicious smirk on his face. “Maybe I can turn Malfoy’s ridiculous hat into a feral raccoon!”

The three boys all snickered as they went off to torment Malfoy to (Y/n) and Percy’s relief. (Y/n) giggled while Percy turned to her with a look of exasperation and relief on his face.

“You really shouldn’t be encouraging this kind of behavior, (Y/n).” Percy sternly sighed. “They really don’t need additional encouragement to do the things they do!” (Y/n) noticed a small grin had appeared on his face as he continued. “However, that was some quick thinking to get us out of that predicament.”

“Consider that as a sort of retaliation against Malfoy to make up for what happened earlier.” (Y/n) chirped. Percy found her happy tone a bit eerie, considering her dialogue was quite serious. “If I must abuse my power to show that twerp his place, then so be it! It’s for the greater good, anyway!” (Y/n) started cackling like a cliché TV villain, and Percy shuddered a bit.

“You really scare me sometimes, Princess.” He muttered to her. “I sometimes wonder how much the Slytherin Prefects have been teaching you and vice versa.”

“I may or may not have picked up some tricks from them.” (Y/n) winked and gently kissed Percy’s cheek. “But either way, I’m yours, and you love me just the same, so it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“Don’t be silly, dear, you know it doesn’t!” Percy chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose. “I just find it amusing, that’s all.”

They started walking off into the busy streets, occasionally walking into the stores as they desired.

*************************************************************************************

*Fred’s POV*

We were leaving the Humongous Bighead and his “partner-in-dictatorship,” as (Sibling/n) referred to (Y/n) as we made a plan to effectively prank Malfoy. However, the vibes we had were quite off, honestly. We couldn’t help but feel like there was something going on between (Y/n) and Percy, but at the same time, we had our doubts about it. We were quite curious to see what would go down, and we decided that as we pranked Malfoy, we would also do a bit of investigating to get to the bottom of it.

“Hey, (Sibling/n)!” George called him, “Have you noticed any strange behavior from (Y/n)’s end lately?”

(Sibling/n) furrowed his brows and scratched his head as he thought. “Actually, yeah, she has been acting strange, now that you mention it.” He replied. “She’s been really secretive, and I haven’t seen her all break except for the little run in we had today. I don’t know what she’s doing.”

“Come to think of it, that sounds a lot like Percy, too!” I piped up, starting to see a bit of a connection. “He’s also usually bragging about his status to nearly everyone in the whole school, but he’s mellowed down a considerable bit these past couple of weeks. It’s so unnatural.” I shuddered.

“Wait, wait, wait,” George began rapidly. “You don’t think those two are _dating_ , do you guys? I mean the facts are lining up quite a bit, and it’s rather scary! Plus, they are quite alike, so it would make sense!”

He paused for a moment and all three of us immediately roared with laughter. There’s no way Percy would get a girlfriend; he was the most pompous prat in the entire school! Besides, (Y/n) doesn’t seem interested in anyone. There have been tons of guys that have been making advances toward her, but she always declined them. There were times where she would recruit us to get rid of them “under the table.” Besides, if (Y/n) was interested in anyone, (Sibling/n) would’ve known about it and he wouldn’t let her live it down.

“Okay, as funny as that is, gentlemen,” (Sibling/n) wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. “Let’s stop talking about those two nerds dating and let’s go prank Malfoy.”

After we calmed down, we donned stupid grins on our faces and snuck around the street to prepare for the prank. As we gradually came closer to Malfoy, we heard him and his posse brag about his status to the passersby who were cringing. Crabbe and Goyle were wriggling their eyebrows at a group of girls that was passing them, and one of them nearly puked. I can’t say I blame her, though.

We hid behind a group of friends that happened to be walking behind Malfoy, and (Sibling/n) flicked his wand and used a bit of non-verbal magic to attempt to Transfigure Malfoy’s hat. However, he missed and hit Crabbe in the process. With a loud _crack_ , Crabbe shrank down and turned into a raccoon, but he didn’t seem to bothered by it. He just continued eating with his tiny little raccoon hands and still followed Malfoy.

Malfoy, however was quite surprised by this and turned around to look for the one who instigated the attack. “Oi, which one of you blokes did that to Crabbe?” he demanded, Goyle grunting and cracking his knuckles. The group looked at each other and gave each other the “He’s completely insane” look as they shrugged.

“It wasn’t any of us, mate. The person who did that must’ve used non-verbal magic.” a Ravenclaw student in the group informed him. Goyle got in front of her face and snarled at her. “Your breath is absolutely nauseating, by the way; you really need to do something about it. You can’t just suspend your personal hygiene routine because school’s out.”

“She actually has a point about that, mate. You should really do something about that.” Malfoy muttered, making Goyle step back. “Also, if you didn’t do it, how did you know it was non-verbal magic?”

“You idiot, the spell hit your friend, but you didn’t hear the person shout the incantation.” the Ravenclaw girl snapped. “Besides, if it was one of us, the person who shot the spell at your comrade would exhibit different body language which would give away how he or she was lying to you.”

George was snickering so much he almost gave us away. Luckily, no one looked back to see him laughing his arse off, which gave me an opening to shoot the spell at Malfoy’s hat. Not much really happened to the hat, really. It just grew a head and limbs, so I’m assuming it was made of raccoon skin in the first place.

“Well, Vi, you need to learn your place.” Malfoy scoffed at the Ravenclaw student. “Calling a prestigious Malfoy such as myself an idiot won’t do you very good in the future, especially since my father is in a high position of power in the Wizengamot.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s crazy, but I don’t remember asking, Daddy’s Boy.” Vi snapped at him, getting a couple of snickers from the group. “If someone is acting like an idiot, I’m going to point that out to them. It’ll help everyone in the long run, so I’m helping you, if anything. _You_ need to learn your place, _Mr. Malfoy._ ”

Draco’s cheeks were flushed red at this point, and he was about to make another statement, but he closed his mouth. I threw a snowball at the raccoon to get Malfoy’s attention. He scrunched his nose and quizzically stared at her.

“Did you just throw that snowball at me using non-verbal and wandless magic?” he asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to the top of his head. A bit of foam dripped from the raccoon’s mouth and Draco looked up to see it growling and snarling at him. He screamed as the raccoon began scratching his face and the group laughed. Vi wasn’t amused by this; she just took a sip of her mocha and watched it go down. George, (Sibling/n) and I were dying from laughter, and (Sibling/n) snapped a couple of pictures of him with his Expecto Pictronum camera. The rest of Vi’s group wandered off into Madame Puddifoot’s Tea Shoppe, but she stayed back, watching the raccoon tear up Malfoy. Goyle glared at us, but turned his attention back to Malfoy, who was still screaming.

“Idiots.” She sighed, taking out her wand. With a simple flick, she Untransfigured Crabbe, and he was left sitting on the snow laden ground eating a Jammie Dodger. She turned to Malfoy’s hat and did the same flick, which Untransfigured the raccoon back into a hat. Malfoy stared at the hat, his eyes wide with horror as he shoved the hat back in his coat pocket.

“R-Right, well, I could’ve sorted that bit out myself.” He scoffed, smoothing out his hair as Vi rolled her eyes. I could’ve sworn I saw his cheeks go red as he talked to her. “But, thanks, anyway, Vi.”

“You’re just lucky I thought you were really pitiful.” Vi scoffed with sass that rivaled his. “But you are welcome.”

With that, she flicked her Ravenclaw scarf over her shoulder and walked off into the Tea Shoppe to join her friends. His eyes lingered over to watch her leave, but they immediately snapped back to us as he saw us roaring with laughter. He noticed (Sibling/n)’s Expecto Pictronum, and his eyes flared with anger.

“Oh, you all thought that was really funny, huh?” Malfoy snarled at us. “You’re going to get rid of those pictures you took.” He jerked his head toward the Expecto Pictronum.

“Or what, Trash Panda?” (Sibling/n) demanded. “Are you going to tell on us to your father?”

“No, I’ll just be sure to tell your Head Boy and Head Girl siblings.” Malfoy smirked smugly. “They’ll be sure to sort you out, and I know for a fact Weaselby docks points from his own House.”

“Pfft, you really expect us to be afraid of that?” I asked him. “That’s not even close to being a threat to us!”

“Yeah, we’re constantly annoying them; it’s like meeting a mate for a weekly tea break.” (Sibling/n) snickered. “Except, you know, we tend to annoy them more frequently.”

“I get the point.” Malfoy cut him off irritably. “I just won’t tell you what they’ve been up to these days, then.”

This suddenly piqued our interest. We stopped mocking him, and we started to walk with him, despite the grunts from Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy didn’t seem to mind at the moment; so he clearly wanted something in return for this.

“We’re interested in this little bit of information you may have, Mr. Malfoy.” (Sibling/n) informed him. “What’s going on between (Y/n) and Percy?” he inquired.

“Wait a minute. You three don’t know?” Malfoy asked us. He then started snickering. We furrowed our brows in confusion as he kept on going. “I would’ve thought their families would be the first to know!”

“This first to know what, Malfoy?” George asked, a bit of caution laced in his voice. Malfoy’s snickering turned into roaring laughter, and his goons snorted. We were still quite confused, and George made the “He’s going completely loony” hand gesture while mouthing “ _cuckoo-cuckoo!_ ” He stopped laughing after he saw we were still confused.

“Oh, you guys are seriously confused about this.” He stopped laughing. “Sorry ‘bout that, I thought you were just pulling my leg like you normally do.”

“Dude, just get to the point!” (Sibling/n) snapped at him. “We’re kinda in the hurry to get this exclusive info!”

“Get rid of the pictures and then we’ll talk.” He cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’m not stupid; I’m going to get rid of any possible bit of blackmail you may have on me before I talk.”

(Sibling/n) grumbled as he tore up the pictures of Malfoy. George and I started to protest this action before he winked at us. The clever git knew what he was doing. After acknowledging that, we jerked our heads slightly to give him the signal of approval, and we continued to act upset.

“The sacred texts!” I screamed at the torn pictures, the bits falling onto the ground.

“Damn it, (Sibling/n), those were our only copies!” George whined, punching him in the arm.

Malfoy saw our disappointment and seemed to buy it. He was satisfied with our “dismay,” and he burnt the shredded pictures with a smirk on his face. The burning pieces turned into little wisps of ash as they wrinkled up. After they were turned completely into ash, Malfoy piled some snow on the ashes to put out the fire. We continued to scowl to his satisfaction, and he took that as a sign that our blackmail was gone.

“I don’t know how you three didn’t know this, considering how you practically have ears everywhere in Hogwarts, but (Y/n) (L/n) and Percy Weasley are dating. They’ve been at it for what appears to be a couple of weeks now.” Draco announced. “I have to applaud their discreetness and secrecy. Most couples are usually considered to be official to the whole school within the first few hours of being together.”

“As ludicrous as this sounds, what proof do you specifically _have_ of them dating, Malfoy?” (Sibling/n) asked him skeptically. “For all we know, you could’ve been lying this whole time, and I would’ve destroyed those photos for nothing.”

“Ah, you’re a wise man, (L/n).” Malfoy commended him with an impressed look on his face. “I happened to see them snogging in an empty classroom right after the midterm exams took place.” He took out a piece of parchment that depicted (Y/n) and Percy snogging. “I’ll admit, it’s far from perfect, but it’s the most accurate rendering of them I could create, seeing as you’re not supposed to be carrying Expecto Pictronums during classes.”

We all took a peek at Malfoy’s “evidence.” He made Percy’s head quite big, so it wasn’t too far off from the real him. However, (Y/n)’s depiction was a lot more detailed than Percy for some reason.

“Dude, why is Percy a stick figure, but my sister was really detailed in this?” (Sibling/n) asked Malfoy with an eyebrow raised. He was getting defensive. “Seems kinda suspicious to me.”

“It’s because I almost got caught, so I couldn’t finish it. Also, making Weaselby look like a balloon-headed stick figure was quite funny.” Malfoy explained. (Sibling/n)’s eyes narrowed at Malfoy before he moved on. “Besides, I have a preference for someone in my own age group.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’ll make you talk about that some other time.” (Sibling/n) said. “Let’s just talk about my sister and Percy.”

We took another look at the drawing and saw that stick-figure-Percy’s tie was really loose, and the top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. (Y/n)’s (Y/h) robes were on the ground, and her hands were tangled in Percy’s hair. Yep, it looked like they were in a huge snogging session, all right.

“I don’t believe you, Malfoy.” George argued. “For all we know, you could be making these lewd pictures of those two for the heck of it, and you could’ve fabricated this whole situation.”

“Well, if you don’t believe me, how about we sneak into the Prefect Complex tonight?” Malfoy challenged us. “I bet that’s where they’ve been going off to all these days.”

George, (Sibling/n), and I got together in a group huddle to discuss our course of action. On one hand, Malfoy’s a slimy liar, but on another hand, he also dislike’s Percy’s strict enforcement of the rules like we do. If we find some common ground, we could probably work together to achieve our goals.

“So, boys, do we trust the Daddy’s Boy and go with him to the Complex tonight?” I asked them. “We could get some seriously good blackmail on Percy and (Y/n), and just think of all the pranks we can pull on them!”

“I say yes.” George nodded.  
  
“I second that.” (Sibling/n) replied. “Besides, if Malfoy ends up betraying us, we’ll just prank him harder.” He whispered the last portion.

“Okay, it’s settled, then.” I then turned to Malfoy, who looked like he didn’t appreciate being called a Daddy’s Boy. “Mr. Malfoy, we accept your offer. We will be happy to see if your case is true, however, you will not pull any funny business on us, or our wrath will be a thousand times worse on you.”

“The pranksters of Hogwarts are telling me not to pull any funny business on them?” Malfoy scoffed. “It should be the other way around. However, I agree to those terms.”

“An excellent decision, my good man!” I extended my hand to him. He reluctantly shook it and made a show of wiping his hand on the back of Goyle’s jacket. I rolled my eyes as George, (Sibling/n) and I headed off to Zonko’s and Honeyduke’s to buy new pranking materials.

*************************************************************************************

(Y/n) and Percy went to their comfy little study corner in the Prefect Complex with two mugs of hot chocolate by their side. They decided to allow themselves to drink by the books because they knew they were responsible enough to not spill it. (Y/n) giggled and sipped on her hot chocolate, which was topped with a concoction of whipped cream, marshmallow fluff, and crushed peppermint as she read a book on counter-jinxes. Percy read up on Potions as he drank his hot chocolate which had the same toppings as (Y/n)'s drink. A bit of whipped cream got on the tip of his nose, which made him furrow his brows. (Y/n) laughed and gently kissed the spot where the whipped cream settled, making Percy's nose turn red.

"Gosh, dear, it's like you're Rudolph!" (Y/n) giggled, her laugh tingling across the room.

"Oh, you little tease!" he chuckled bringing (Y/n) closer to him. (Y/n) started laughing again as he hoisted her on his lap, and she made sure the books and drinks were far away from them, as to avoid any potential spilling. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a little smirk. "Are you done teasing me, Princess?"

"Maybe... or maybe not!" (Y/n) winked at him. "You never know with me."

"I never do sometimes." Percy rolled his eyes with a grin on his face.

He leaned in and kissed her, firmly pressing his lips on hers. (Y/n) gently cupped his face in her hands as they kissed. Percy’s horn-rimmed glasses were askew on his face as they kissed. His Gryffindor tie was becoming loose, and the top two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned themselves. In the heat of the moment, Percy bit (Y/n)’s bottom lip to her surprise, and made her gasp, opening a way for his tongue to get inside her mouth. His hands ran through (Y/n)'s hair as her (Y/h) robes slid off of her. The kiss continued for quite a bit before they heard a bit of awkward coughing and a snap of a camera. (Y/n) whipped her head around to see (Sibling/n) and the Weasley Twins with cameras, and they saw Malfoy chuckling in the background.

"You're- You're dating HIM?" (Sibling/n) gasped, clearly astonished. “You weren’t lying after all!” Malfoy decided to come out from the depths and took a look at the two, whose faces were growing redder by the second.

"Oh, so you actually decided to snog her, like I suggested to you earlier." he snickered, turning to take a look at their environment. "Of course, you would do it in a study session; why am I not surprised? At least spare the poor books!"

“Okay, shouldn’t you be trying to flirt with Vi right now?” (Y/n) asked him with a raised eyebrow. “You should probably go before I dock points from Slytherin.”

Malfoy grumbled and said his famous catchphrase, "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" before he stormed out of the Complex. Percy and (Y/n) took this as an opportunity to tidy themselves up and look like they were completely innocent. They both took sips of their drinks after they were tidied up, and the three pranksters turned to them.

"Oh, I can't wait until mum hears about this." (Sibling/n) murmured eagerly. “Imagine how scandalous this would be!”

"Our thoughts exactly!" the Twins laughed. “Who knows, maybe mum might have to make an extra Weasley Jumper for (Y/n) now!”

"W-Why are you idiots even doing this?" Percy sputtered, his face becoming redder than his hair. "How did you even get in here, anyway?"

"Well, dear Percy, we're doing this because we've been curious as to why you haven't been flaunting your status to us for the past couple of days." Fred announced to him. "It seemed like you've gone missing, along with (Y/n)."

"I got so worried about my baby sister, and who knows what could've happened to her!" (Sibling/n) cooed, squishing (Y/n)'s cheeks.

"(Sibling/n), I'm older than you by two years!" (Y/n) snapped at him, pushing his hands off her face. "How am I the baby sister?"

"Well, I'm taller than you, so that makes you baby-sized in my eyes." he smirked, getting a scoff from (Y/n) and a couple of chuckles from the Twins.

“That logic makes no sense whatsoever!”

"As for how we got in," George interrupted, getting back on the subject of the conversation. "Well, we have our ways.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re interested in our love lives.” Percy pointed out. “By all means, please explain!”

“Percy, it’s you.” Fred cocked an eyebrow at him. “We’ve never seen you interested in anything other than your books. Heck, you have a nose in a book ninety percent of the time we see you.”

“That’s not true!” Percy shouted indignantly, putting down the book he was reading to reveal a flushed face. Fred gave him a cocky smirk and gestured to the book in his hands. “Okay, maybe that’s slightly true.”

“We’re not saying it’s a bad thing you’re dating you know.” (Sibling/n) explained to both of them. “Though you two are so nerdy about it, but that's just my opinion.” (Y/n) and Percy rolled their eyes. “It’s a good thing that you’re happy with each other. But, as members of your families, we thought you would at least tell us.”

“We were going to tell you, but we were waiting for the right moment!” (Y/n) blurted out, Percy calmly taking her hand. “We were going to wait until tomorrow, since the parents are coming over, and we were going to surprise everyone.” (Y/n) looked very disappointed, which made the trio feel guilty. “But, now that the secret’s out, the surprise is ruined.”

Her words stung the Twins and even (Sibling/n). Sure, (Sibling/n) and (Y/n) didn’t get along sometimes, but he didn’t want to really hurt her. The Twins looked at each other and gave themselves the “We screwed up” face.

“Look, we’re sorry about that. We probably shouldn’t have done this in the first place.” George spoke up. “We just wanted to know what was happening with you all, you know?”

“George, we understand, but you could’ve just asked us, you know.” Percy sighed. “Your intentions were good, given with the information we have on hand. There could be ulterior motives that you all most likely have, but we’ll overlook those.”

“Thank God.” The three boys whispered under their breath, getting raised eyebrows from (Y/n) and Percy.

“We didn’t finish.” Percy smirked at them. “We’ll overlook those motives, along with you all breaking into the Prefect Complex, despite not being Prefects or Head figures; _if_ you get rid of your evidence, and you don’t tell the parents.”

“Fine.” (Sibling/n) grumbled. Fred and George nodded in agreement. "It's the least we could do."

“ _Accio Pictures of Percy and I!_ ” (Y/n) announced, taking out her wand. In an instant, all of the photos that were in (Sibling/n) and the Twins’ possession flew away from them and into (Y/n)’s hand. She then walked over to the fireplace and set them ablaze in the already crackling fire. “That ought to deal with that.”

“Damn it, she actually got all of the copies.” (Sibling/n) grumbled. (Y/n) giggled and ruffled his hair.

“It’s okay, little bro, you might be able to fool me someday.” (Y/n) laughed. “Now get out, you miscreants.” She snickered as they left the room.

“Yeah, we’ll see you two tomorrow!” The Twins laughed, waving as they left. The door closed with a _click_ , and (Y/n) walked back to the couch where Percy was sitting. 

"I'm frankly a bit nervous about tomorrow." (Y/n) admitted, sitting next to him. "What if they're not happy about.. us?"

“Don't worry about tomorrow, dear. My family will love you.” he smiled as (Y/n) slumped in his arms. "You already have the Twins' approval, so that's already a good thing."

“I'm sure my parental units will love you too, honey.” (Y/n) softly told him. "Besides, it looks like (Sibling/n) is warming up to you the _slightest_ bit."

He chuckled and wrapped a blanket around him and (Y/n). (Y/n) smiled and pecked his lips softly.

“Love you, honey.”

“I love you too, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Additional social media platforms for interacting with me!
> 
> My Wattpad username: @Ravenclaw_Ray  
> Reddit: u/fbiscoming4u  
> Insta: @_.ray.draws._


End file.
